The Final Distance
by Resting-Madness
Summary: One never can tell how things will change once you've altered the past. But, to change the outcome of the current future, how much would you risk? (Pairings for FFVI: Locke/Edgar Setzer/Terra) Final story for Snow Drift series.
1. Drowning

Disclaimers: I do not own a single character, location or bit of input that creates the Final Fantasy VIII and VI worlds. I simply do this for fun, so there's absolutely no money in it for me. And any item whether the name is altered or the same is by no means endorsed by me I'm just using what I know in life, because that's a thing.

Warnings: Although they should be obvious, I think this is still enforced in certain websites: violence- well, moderate, sex- well, moderate, and language... aplenty ahaha.

Author's notes: I'm currently finishing another story of mine, this is just to... I don't know, get it off my chest until I feel I can concentrate on it as a whole. But, I wanna finish what I start, so please enjoy this until that stops- which is one or maybe three more chapters away from completion. And when I can proceed from here it'll be updated in a timely manner. I wanna do it well, and I don't wanna rush. Thank you.

X X X

Irvine Kinneas has been lying in wait atop the hotel Peridot since 9 am that morning. It's now 13:00 hour. By now any one, if there was anyone, who had seen an anonymous man walking around on the roof has written him off as an apparition or perhaps even a maintenance man working if they were looking over from the tall building across from Peridot.

It's an awfully long wait for ten tonight, but that's the job. That's his job as an assassin. A gun for hire. A hitman, who doesn't ask why this person, but one who simply obeys the desires of the mighty gil. Today's boss is a high roller of 12,000 of those shining bits of gold. Whatever this man has done to warrant such a bounty on his life must be extreme.

Maybe he's a mobster? Maybe he's a serial killer who was never put to justice and now the only living person from his cruelty seeks revenge? Hell, the man could be a homewrecker for all the hitman knows. But the client wants him gone enough to pay for his early departure from life, and its his job to see that it gets done.

He's got the usual essentials with him: protein bars, vitamin water, a portable bathroom- gross, yes, but practical. He's also got spells as backup. He won't miss his mark, he never could. The spells are for just incase there's some unforeseen trouble afterwards. Dino Carradan just might be a mobster with bodyguards on standby.

The waiting could be seen as the worst part of the job, Irvine doesn't see it that way. It's relaxing. The calm before the storm: going zen, going dark, then going home. Every job the same but with a different name. He absolutely hated it when the name had been Edea Kramer, who, at the time, was a woman possessed by an actual threat of a tyrant sorceress. Had she not suspected an ambush, his dear Matron would have sported a painful quarter-sized hole in her chest before Hyne brought her to the other side.

Mission accomplished to all but one.

He'd never have forgiven himself if he killed Edea Kramer. The sharpshooter will have hung up his gun and left Galbadia Garden.

Everything worked out in the end. Irvine's never had to raise his gun to another loved one, or even a colleague since. And he's a better man for it. Being a hired gun isn't always easy, but when it isn't a friend or family it helps.

He checked his watch for the time. The digital glow read 20:26 pm. Almost time. He can definitely get behind a punctual target and this Dino Carradan is one of them. Same place to eat, same theater or gambling building, same luxury hotel to subject a mistress to his bedroom habits.

He'll exit the building alone from this money wasting tryst, a bodyguard behind him and another too far in front. That's when the bullet will meet Carradan right between the eyes. The lead bodyguard will open the door of his boss's town car, check for anything amiss by ducking his head inside.

 _'Bang!'_ Irvine mouthed as he thought the word and shot at the sky with a mock gun made by his fingers.

A glint of light reflects off the glass doors of the restaurant/casino as they part from a patrons' departure. On a kneel, the hiding sharpshooter peers over the roof's edge down onto the street, unseen.

A man and his boyfriend, by the intimate way they're holding hands, exited the building chatting and laughing. Behind them... is Carradan.

 _'C'mon, guys, get out of there.'_ He mentally tried to coax the couple to another location, preferably through the speed of teleportation- granted such was possible.

One of the men stopped their pace for home to tie the laces on his boot. He took his time with it, too, the madness was killing the hidden gunman but finally the pair went on their way.

The nose of the gun is positioned over the roof's edge, behind it and zooming in with the scope is the poised executioner. It was a quick almost quiet departure as the long bullet left the barrel. But the noise it created when tiny golden-Reaper hit its mark screamed!

First the target grunted, the only sound such an unexpected situation allows before death grips one into the afterlife, next came the guards chattering quickly into a radio frequency, third are the bystanders who at first look confused then shocked, next are the shrieks and panic before the area is a maelstrom of fleeing people presuming that they are next. Irvine rarely sees the third part of the situation as he is quick to flee like one of them himself after phase one, since phase two starts the trouble.

Irvine took apart the rifle with an expert, practiced speed stuffing it into a duffle bag. just as he stands to leave he feels the point of a gun against his lower back. So much for getting away smoothly and cleanly. Carradan must have expected this sort of outcome from whatever wrong he's been doing in life to have been prepared for an encounter.

Too bad for Carradan that the protection came later in life.

"Hands where I can see them," says a male voice, muffled by a protective visor. "And no funny business."

Irvine wondered exactly what would qualify as 'funny business'? Talking sass? flipping the bird with his raised hands? a sneeze? Raising his hands up, he asks. Don't I get any last words?" When feeling the nose of the gun stab him in the back before its pressed firmly there leaving an imprint in his flesh despite his heavy coat and shirt.

The invisible guard snickered- proud that he's invoked a fear of knowledge to the sharpshooter that he will die this early night. His late boss's demise won't be in vain.

"Well? Go ahead, spit it out."

Irvine mumbled something under his breath, it caused the invisible guard to lean over in wonder of what was said. He's never known a man to want a last comment in life, he was curious but to have his victim mumble was upsetting.

Fed up with the mystery he goads him. "Say what?"

"I said," Irvine repeats the summoning spell for Aero.

A small blast of pressurized air kicked up around the guard it thrashed and slashed at him up and out until his body popped off the ground like a cork from a bottle and was flung a good distance away from the sharpshooter. Irvine scooped up the dropped assault rifle and a handgun that fell from the man like some macabre piñata prize. He stuck them into the duffle with his arsenal then bolted for the roof exit before the unarmed guard could recover.

By now, if the others down below have figured out the location of the shooter, they must be on their way over with backup. Equipped with a standard .45 caliber Glock in one hand and an array of spells in his body, Irvine fled the scene with a hope of not coming across too much resistance, despite being ready for it.

Luck was not on his side.

He listens to the pounding footsteps echoing through the stairwell. He can surmise they aren't coming from behind him as he hit floor 51 of 52. The roof is the only thing behind him right now, and the only person back there is out cold. The blood in Irvine's veins burned as his pulse quickened from the adrenaline rush. These situations can escalate from the slightest screw up.

"Shit." He muttered when shots began flying up his way from below.

Keeping his back pressed to the cold wall to stay our of range, he pondered the most effective way to turn the situation in his favor. Snapping his fingers as an idea struck, he hooked his right arm through the banister against his lower back then with his left hand the cast Tornado. It worked so well for him on the roof, may as well make it a classic. The only disadvantage is that this magic is double-edged, you can hit your enemy and yourself at the same time.

Once all the shouting and wind died down Irvine continued on his way. He stumbled down three stairs having to stagger out of the way of a stray bullet. There's no way anyone could have made it through that cyclone.

'Damn, they must have held the banister like I'd done,' thinks the sharpshooter. 'Guess they're not as dumb as I pegged them for.' It doesn't matter, he can handle a handful compared to a swarm.

Spotting the culprits he used the handgun to return fire on them. One man was shot in the chest and staggered down the stairs until he hit the floor no longer with this world. Another took the shot rather well, having worn a bulletproof vest to shield himself but the hit did knock him backwards a stumbled step or two.

"Uh-uh," Irvine cast Thunder on the woman aiming at him just a level below his own.

His shield of Protect flashed twice a teal glow as the man just below him shot fire his way with an automatic. If one more bullet hits its mark his shield is shattered. Irvine had to aim quickly but he hit his mark just as his own line of defense broke away like shattering glass that cleaned itself up as it vanished. The lack of defense left him with a hole in his shoulder that healed with the grace of Cura.

"Don't forget about me," the woman who'd been electrocuted had recovered and us currently casting her own spell.

Irvine dodged a chunk of ice accumulating overhead, and shot randomly in the guard's general direction. She was struck twice in the head and fell into the far wall, sliding down the white brick wall leaving a slow moving waterfall in her path; its a gruesome sight but the gunman has seen death, he knows it, he's delivered it. So a few lives lost in value of his own are nothing to lose sleep over- besides, he saw the familiar glow of life swirling around the man on an upper level, the fallen guards will soon be fine, and to his chagrin back on his hide. So he picked up the pace to split.

How did the man manage to afford magic users? He can't tell what Garden she belonged to as she wears no uniform of Balamb, Galbadia, Trabia, or even the newly formed medical Garden White SeeD. She could just be trained in magicks and not military at all. It isn't impossible, even Squall admitted to junctioning. Shiva at a young age when he'd found the Guardian Force hiding inside, what was it, a can?

Going down another three floors, he tugged at each exit door hoping for one to open and got lucky on floor 49. Or not...

Three doors open revealing men in bulletproof vests, each holding an assault rifle aiming the barrel at him. The fleeing sniper rolled out of the entryway as shots riddled the airspace he's no longer occupying. Wood and concrete splinter and dust the air with debris as the lead rounds came in contact.

Kneeling, he places his hand, unseen, on the carpeted floor casting Fira. The attack flitted through the emptied hallway lighting up the carpet runner with a clap of flames that withered into a billow of smoke which did its job of setting off the fire sprinklers and alarms.

The hall is getting drenched to put out a magical fire that's no longer even burning, the flames dissipated once the spell ran its course, but the fire wasn't the weapon... It's the water that's needed.

"Get him!" Ordered the head of a very thorough security team.

As the guards rushed towards the open stairwell door Irvine appeared long enough to cast Thundaga on the soaked gunmen. Their screams caused more screams from patrons in their rooms who're made aware something foul was going on just beyond their doors.

As the men collapsed to the floor, singed to a fine crisp, Irvine made his move for the elevator. He firmly pressed the button for the lobby to make it to ground-level without wiping himself out by having to go down 55 flights of stairs.

He has to wrap this up, the last thing the sniper wants is to be followed home. Gardens are mercenary, not true military. They have no business getting involved in violent messy business. What happened with the sorceress wars was accidental and continued a skipping down path from there and it had all started due to one bullet.

The life of a gun for hire...

Irvine hurried from the elevator and through the lobby. The secretary looked spooked having no recollection of checking the man into the hotel. The sniper smiled a 'hello' as he sped by and out of the electronic sliding door.

Irvine restored his Protect shield and for safe measure his only Shell spell glowed to life around him after that. He'd only needed it as a just incase as he sincerely didn't think the man would have bodyguards who use magic. Hopefully it will only need to ward off one magic attack cast upon him rather than many.

He thought himself home free until three men across the street opened fire on him. Irvine staggered backwards though not by choice, the spray of bullets was forcing him back. He cast Quake just as his shield failed him allowing several rounds to end his life. He dropped heavily to the street, blood pooled all around him, the sticky warmth dampened and sullied all that it touches. The men who're effected by the technique jiggled and shook as the ground moved shakily beneath their feet. However sincerely gone Irvine has fallen into the afterlife, he doesn't have a chance to get cold because with a soft glow of pink light and a shower of lily-white feathers fluttering gently down over the sniper, the sudden death reversed itself restoring the lost life back into its body.

The born again sniper wiped the back if his hand through the smear of blood left on his forehead from the landed headshot. A mumbled swear and a Triple casted Thundaga spell, got the sniper was back in the move for his get away.

While the guards shook with electric torture, Irvine ran for a man parked at the light. He's on a dark blue motorcycle, the low hum revved after a thirty second count of the light having gone from go to stop.

Climbing into the back of the bike, he shouts into the driver's ear through the helmet hoping to be heard. "300 gil if you can get me to the city limits, _hurry,_ _now_."

The driver gave a curt nod then sped off as the light changed to green. A couple stray bullets whizzed past but none landed as the sniper managed his escape, they went past an ambulance that's carting Carradan away as they left the city.

Irvine kept his promise once hitting the city limits turn exit. He swiped his Creds card through the driver's reader wallet, waving to the man as he continued on to wherever it is the biker had been going. It's roughly 4 miles to a train stop, with Haste he won't miss the next train to Balamb.

It's around 1am. All is quiet in Balamb Garden. The few stragglers in the hall are cadets returning from their own missions'. Quiet mice sneaking about and seeking food from the kitchen pantry- if they still occupy a smaller dorm. The larger ones have kitchenettes.

One could never get away with that sort of thing in Galbadia. Much too strict are those gray walls.

Irvine walked into his dorm room exhausted and collapsing onto his warm bed. He smiled hazily from the strong arm wrapping comfortably around his torso. His pleased smirk evolved into a grin when the owner of the aforementioned arm began peppering kisses against his cheek and lips.

"You sure you wouldn't rather go back to bed?"

"I'm up," Squall's arm lowered and receded a fraction so that his hand could align with the sharpshooter's crotch. "I only need you to join me,"

And Irvine can feel exactly how 'up' and alert his boyfriend is as it's pressing into the side of his thigh. He hummed his pleasure over the jerking hand in his boxers tugging his length up and down. The, pleasantly surprised, gunman raised his hips up to meet the strokes. Turning his head, he returned fire on the kisses, earning some tongue along with a second-degree level of hardened meat between his thighs.

The snap of a cap opening on a bottle loudly resonates the otherwise softly noisy bedroom; and Squall detatched his hand from around his heated boyfriend to lubricate himself. When Irvine rolls over on top of him, Squall holds him at the hips to enjoy the sight and feeling of being ridden by his cowboy.

The activity came to a switch just after Irvine came, then, after a changing of positions with Irvine on his hands and knees and Squall behind him. The latenight visitor slid inside the firm, hot place to ride Irvine into the blue sunrise of dawn.

0 0 0

"Where am I…?" Wondered a disembodied, male, voice. It sounds young, not so young as a child but youthful in its pitch.

" _WE_. Where are _WE_ ," corrects another, also male, and also young, voice.

When the voices quiet down there's nothing but the low roosh and gentle thunderous grumble of wind slamming into itself.

"I can't see anything, can you?" Asks the first voice.

"Nothing yet…" replied the second.

Everywhere is white. As for every thing… there may be nothing in the vacant white space or there could be something. But if the latter is so, then it can't be seen by either speaker.

"Wait a minute, I see something…!" Says the second voice.

A swirl of mist accumulated tightly enough to form a gray cloud and when it dispersed it revealed a young man. He's tallish maybe around 5'10, pale skin, with distinctive white hair atop his head. Bright brown and olive hazel eyes survey the blank-slate all around him.

"Kai', can you hear me?" He called out.

"Yeah, duh, we were just talking to each other." Replied Kait; even his tone sounded like it rolled just as the young man's unseen eyes had. "Where are you? You said you see something?"

"Just… I don't know, think of your reflection. It worked for me when I tried to look at my han-..." He jumped from start when Kait appeared beside him. His form was all put together of shortish brown wavy hair, tannish skin, and dark blue eyes that took in the nothing just as his companion's had. "What is this place? I thought we were supposed to have gone back in time to some period before the war? What happened?"

"Search me…" Holding his hand out towards Kait, he asked. "Gimme your hand,"

"This is not the time to get all touchy-feely, Hyland. We have a mission to do,"

Intrigued by the wording, Hyland wondered out loud. "And if this wasn't a mission? Are you saying you'd let me get all 'touchy-feely', as you put it?"

Kait shook his head quickly then decided to ignore Hyland in exchange of trying to figure out what's going on. They'd gone through Dr. Odine's time machine and that was that. He doesn't recall having stopped through any period of time and dropping off the warning about the Sorceress and the virus turning people into monsters. If they had done so, he'd like to think they'd have some memory of it.

"Shit. I really _didn't_ think this through," he grabbed the sides of his head, shaking it in dismay. How could he be so reckless? This is why they chose Ellone Loire. She knows about this sort of stuff. She is prepared. They had no prep-time. Maybe his dad was right, maybe he is too compulsive?

"I think I know what went wrong," Hyland pat his rival lightly on the back to get the shrinking teen's attention. "Maybe because I'm with you, the time rift can't send you because it doesn't know what to do with me."

"Oh great! My arch nemesis strikes again at botching me up,"

"Get paved, Kinhart, we shouldn't be fighting when we're in such a fucked position,"

Crossing his arms he states under his breath. "Because of you,"

"What happened to _Mr. Optimistic_?" Throwing his hands into the air, he looked as though he was hoping for said person to come falling out of the sky, he could too, with his his hands as they are he'd catch the more agreeable companion. "This is a really ugly side of you, tree-trash."

That was certainly a new one. Hyland Strand, always striving to find new nicknames to insult him with. None of them have been a bother, but 'tree-trash' actually kind of stung. He can't help it that his mother put him up there to keep him safe from monsters eating his little baby-self. But, he is behaving kind of disagreeably. Taking in a deep breath he slowly released it to calm his frazzled nerves.

"I'm sorry, you're right. We're all we've got. Let's not be idiots."

"Thank you." Looking around the white haired teen's gaze then stilled on his cell buddy who's looking back with question, as he's open for any suggestion to help them out in the unusual situation. "You'd know better than me, we have to find a place closest to when this all began so we can stop it."

"But where are the entry ways?" Kait looks left then right, then walks forward.

An image seemed to greet him through the fog, as the white mist cleared into a large oval of flourishing colors. Upon close inspection he can make out the time going on within the orb. It's his birthday, the thirteenth birthday. He had a legends theme going. All heroes from wartimes. It was a lot of fun, like they were playing super hero with the past. When he was six it had been local heroes of firemen and policemen, garbage men and nature conservationist- what, they're heroes. But this era in time wasn't helpful. So where was the more current time, the one programmed into the machine? Did something damage it on the outside or was it really Hyland's doing since he wasn't supposed to be here? But, if this is a time machine, how does that make sense?

"Hyl', I'm confused. What does your being with me have to do with the time machine not working?"

Hyland, though he knows the answer, gave a disgruntled sighed as if he doesn't want to answer the question. Kait knows better than to believe that farce, the creep loved having one over on him in any way possible; he'd always give him this smug over-the-shoulder look whenever he answered questions in class as if they were engaged in an unspoken battle to one-up each other.

"The first thing you have to know is that there is no such thing as a time machine, not really anyway. We're in a time zone, it's more accurate a description."

"Okay. So we're in a time zone, why can't we just think of where we wanna be and warp there?" Stepping away from the image, he stands beside his companion.

"With me here, there are a ton of warps to go through, even with your paths alone there's a lot of mess to weed through."

"Huh?" He looks about at all the drifting colorful orbs glowing against the drifting, hissing white and gray surrounding. If it weren't for a sense of feel, he'd swear that they're floating that's how blank the slate is around them.

"We can't really go into any given time in life, that's impossible, the world would be destroyed no matter how little damage is done there. Where we can truly go is limited to our history pattern."

Not as slow as his friend would like to think, the Kinhart verbally mused. "So, what you're saying is, if I wasn't there it can't have happened for us to visit?"

" _Exactly_!"

Allowing that to sink in, he looks around. "Do you mean that, if I think about my having gone with my aunts to Viyanagara that day, and change it so that I don't… I won't have gotten infected, which means that I won't have killed Sorin!" The happy revelation summoned the memory to him like a magnet force and it opened itself to him, begging he walk through. He can see himself at the girls' apartment.

"Hold it!" Snagging him by the hood on the back of his RUDE jacket, he pulled Kait away from the portal. "We're doing this for the greater good, not goofy-ass Sorin's survival."

"You'd better watch what you say," warned the embittered Kinhart. "or I'll shove you into the nearest memory and not look back."

"Think about it from a point of all those affected by this war… We need to go back a bit further than your heading out with the instructors. We need to nip-it-in-the-bud at its grabbing point so that everything else will follow suit." Seeing the grouchy expression fail to change to that of understanding, Hyland's tongue performed gymnastics against his cheeks to bite back crude comment from spilling out. "Think. Anytime much further before this, same year, preferably you alone. We can't have others mixed up in this."

Kait, after a sigh through his nose cooled his head and thought.

A portal of an empty apartment presented itself to them. His family no longer lives in the apartment, he figured it's a pretty good place to start if they want privacy to make alterations of the past for the future.

"After you," Hyland insisted, not entirely trusting that Kait wouldn't send him into a tailspin while he ducks away to the time and location which he'd rather be in.

Realizing instantly why he was shoved into the wolves' den; he rolled his eyes then walked through, followed by his tag-along.

The sun is shining brightly in the blindingly blue sky above the world, the warm beams of light reflect and comfortably heat every surface with its familiar glow. The birds are expressing their level of alertness with a full glee club of chip, cheep, chirp, and even a few coos and kaw-kaws.

Selphie bobbed her head, and hummed the tune she's listening to on her Mport music player while munching on a bowl of O's oaty cereal in the Balamb cafeteria.

Zell watched her, as if transfixed about something in her demeanor. "Sel', what are you listening to?"

"The soundtrack to that new musical, The-..."

Zell jumped over her words with the volume of his own voice to finish her reply. "Boxcar Murders! I thought that sounded familiar. Man, I loved that!"

"Me too!" She reached across the table; much to Rinoa's horror, and she had to grab and elevate her bowl of flake-cereal over her head to prevent Selphie's wild reach from knocking into it, taking Zell's hand to give it a cheering shake with her own. "We should go and see it together."

"Yeah! Oh, but, not today,"

Deflated, she detached herself from the excitement docking station and asked. "Why not? You've got a mission?"

"I wish, Matron signed me up as a tour guide for the new cadets. If I knew applying for instructor would keep me from training and hanging out, I would have held off another year."

"Yeah, but then we all wouldn't get it together." Selphie shrugged her shoulders.

Smiling at her, he says. "You're so understanding,"

Chuckling, she stuck out her tongue knowing his sarcasm is a mock.

"That's not entirely fair to say, me and Seifer aren't applying,"

"That's because you haven't made SeeD yet." Replied Zell, being a well of teasing barbs this morning. "When do you guys take the exam?"

"Tomorrow. I'm ready, hopefully he is, too. I was kind of hoping we could lean on each other out there."

Zell snorts to that. "It's a dark world when anyone chooses Seifer Almasy to lean on- ow!"

Having smacked the speaker upside the back of his head, said SeeD applicant took a seat at the table. "I heard that, Dinky."

"It's _Dincht,_ prick."

"You say 'pwick'," He grinned heartily after firing off a variation of the 'you say tomato' quotation, by teasing Zell's speech impediment from when he was a child.

Selphie rolled her eyes, and to Rinoa says. "Hard to believe they're dating, isn't it?"

"And just two nights ago ruined my beauty sleep." Replied the confidant.

"Zip it, princess, you enjoyed it."

Rinoa didn't bother with a comeback, Seifer seemed to be in good-insults-hurling mode this morning, and she was not in the mood- however lighthearted it actually was. Grabbing her empty bowl for the returns bin, she silently asked Selphie about taking her's for her by grabbing onto the edge of the empty bowl, receiving a nod she took the bowl and herself away from the front-lines.

"Mornin' everybody," Irvine greeted cheerfully.

"There he is," Seifer beamed with joy.

Finding that strange, Irvine figured he'd go along with it. If Seifer's in a good mood, why spoil it by asking why? "Aaaw, I missed you, too," Leaning over he plants a peck on the gunblader's cheek.

"You friggin'," swatting away the advance- though too late- he then removes his wallet. "I meant my fun-money bank-teller,"

"Huh? Since when did I give you money?" Taking a seat, he digs into his bowl of hot granola topped oatmeal with gusto, starting next into the bowl of fruit on the side.

"Since I saved your bony butt yesterday evening, _remember_?"

Chewing, Irvine shook his head in reply.

"300 gil, if I got you to the city limits."

Swallowing, he asks. "That was you?"

"Didn't you even notice?"

"No."

"Tch. I could have been the enemy taking you off to parts unknown." Stuffing his currency increased wallet back into his pocket, he added. "You'd better learn to look alive."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Can you hurry up and eat, Seifer?" Squall said, despite that he just began his feasting, he noticed that Seifer was barely touching his. "I wanna get to Winhill and clear all that crap out of that building before we're deducted for being late."

"Seifer, hurry up," mocked the presumed hold-up. Although, he does comply and starts in on his scrambled eggs and bacon, disrupted only for a second when Zell kissed him goodbye before he exits the table to clear his tray.

"I'm glad I don't have to do a lot of junk like that," Irvine was saying.

"It's petty work, but it's work." Squall professed rather drearily. He finds it very unstimulating as well. "This is what it comes to in times of peace."

 _'Tell that to the guy sporting a bullet in his forehead,'_ Thinks Irvine.

No matter how peaceful the world becomes in the portion of their military lives which deals in magicks, people will always be people when it comes to dealing with each other. One up and one out.

"What are you doing today?" Squall asks Irvine; reaching his fork into his boyfriend's bowl of fruit he stabs a plump strawberry that's bright white with little red freckled seeds for himself. It's albino strawberry season, and they're delicious. They taste just like a pineapple. "You up for helping us out?"

Irvine shook his head. "Not if I'm not on the payroll," Shaking the bottle of orange-kiwi juice, he cracked it open saying "besides, I have to go into Deling for a gun part." before taking a long drink.

"Selphie?" Squall wasn't trying to pass-the-buck, but that type of work goes a lot faster when there are more hands on deck.

"I would, but I can't, sorry."

Squall rolled his shoulders, as if getting them ready for the task ahead of time. "Bye." He says to the remainders at the table before removing his empty dishes and himself away.

"Guess I'd better go, too."

Selphie and Irvine toss out an absent departing word to both as they leave.

"What are you gonna be doing today?" Irvine asks.

"Hmm... Not sure, but anything is better than lugging around boxes,"

Irvine laughed, giving her an "amen" of a high-five for that being the truth.

0 0 0

The first thing he noticed when coming round was the reek of damp, rather like that of a moistened diaper type smell. Ugh. It made the contents of his stomach lurch up to the back of his throat.

 _'And it would be wet here,'_ thinks the man with disgust. _'wherever here is.'_ His eyelids seemed glued shut because when he tried to open them they remain stuck, as if glued. _'Goddess,'_ Rubbing his eyes with the back of his rather scarred hand, he was able to remove whatever was obstructing his visual prowess. His pale brown eyes scan the area around him. _'At least wherever I am is clean, overall. Am I in an underground facility?'_

Lifting himself from the surprisingly- the shock factors in because of the smell- clean waters, he then heads left in search of an exit. No matter where the location, if there is a way in then there's a way out. But, where are the others? He surely didn't come here alone?

 _'I should get out, and then look for help,'_ he thinks. _'Or, perhaps I should look for them myself?'_ He reached for a large coin he usually keeps in his pocket, ready to allow it be his deciding vote then he remembered that it's no longer there, lost forever in the bowels of dying world during an escape of very dark months time. _'Ah,'_

Spotting a ladder just ahead of him he walks along the stone path that's lined against a wall to moat up a rushing underground river. He looked up the length of the exit line seeing sunlight creeping down as if for a peek, only just a peek, into the underground dwelling. Grabbing a rung, he lifts himself steadily out from the sewers. A grunt escaped him as he needed the force of not just his hand, but his upper back to remove the lid from the hole. When it slid away just enough to get his hand through to the opening, he pushed the remainder of the steel obstruction away then climbed to freedom. Or perhaps not…

He leaped back out of the way of some metal contraption on wheels speeding by him. Before he could wonder what in the Three Goddesses that was, another came by then another in the opposite direction. It was a swarm? Are they some form of new monster? Brute strength wasn't enough, they have to be covered in Magitek armor as well? The confused man seemed to almost be dancing as he swayed and leapt back and forth from the oncoming traffic until making it across the street to safety.

 _'I'll say one thing in their favor, they have tunnel vision worthy of praise.'_ Catching his breath, he watches them in mute fascination. _'I suppose that works out for me. Good thing I don't know where I am; I'd hate to have to cross through again.'_

He was stuck once again deciding left or right, only this time there as no deciding factor of a third option to go up. Or is there? Tilting his head back, he sees a massive clock just off to his right. Noon, it shows by hand. A town clock? Now he's seen it all. Looking down at the mess of his clothing, he grabbed a handful and squeezed the water out of his trousers. Good thing it's sunny.

The confused traveller wandered for a moment; staring bystanders and fellow walkers were casting glances and whispers his way.

"Excuse me," he says upon approaching a woman and her baby, riding in a stroller. "can you tell me where I am?"

"Drunkard old fool, get away from me," replied the concerned mother as she took all of him in.

Not only does the man look strange in appearance: pale skin, a ghostly white, white hair to match, light hazel eyes. And just look at those weird clothes! Tight black slacks, a sort of tieable lavender cumberbun is around his waist keeping them up, the white shirt wouldn't so odd if it wasn't… well, puffy. It's all lace and ruffles, clinging to his torso because he's soaked through, but at least the long black coat keeps his modesty. But the style is much too old-fashioned because of the gold-trimming.. Top it off with the sincere accent and you've got yourself one dodgy situation approaching. He looks like he stepped out of a renaissance play! Speeding away, she does not look back to see if he's following.

"What a strange reaction," He mutters to himself. Looking around him, he noticed that quite a few onlookers were suddenly studying the grass or concrete below them to avoid making eye contact. 'They're all dressed so strangely…'

"Aaaw, whatsa matter, oldtimer," A pink and red haired youth bopped over to the traveller with two of his friends. "did you wet yourself?"

The lost man scrutinized the trio just as the woman had done to him, and he decided he doesn't want to get mixed up with them. "No. I've just spent the night with your mother; I'm an absolute mess awash with her essence, so, if you'll excuse me, I'll go freshen up." He brushed brusquely past them.

"Ohh ho ho! Rio, he just dissed you mom, Old Man Edition!" A guy with silver hair, although it's dyed, cackled away at the burn.

"Hey, were you insulting my mother?" Because honestly the thug wasn't so sure. The man sounded too polite to have insulted him, but then he doesn't speak elderly.

Rolling his eyes, the traveller ceased his departure to turn and say. "Good bad-boy. And there I had thought you were slow." He all but patted the young man on the head.

The multicolor-haired youth sneered as his friends howled with mirth. Whose side were they on? "I'm gonna make you eat those words,"

Smiling, the messy stranger opens his coat on one side removing a small box. As Rio approached he thought he noticed that they're playing cards? Well, that's fine, he's not against beating someone up just because they're out of their mind. He's competent enough to crack jokes about his mother, so he can't be all that bat-shit. He picked up speed; seeing the man's just standing their shuffling the 52 within his hands, pulling his fist back ready to strike he's struck still. Frozen in wonder of what just happened. He felt something sharp brush against his face. A bee? A wasp? Severe skin-splitting dehydration due to global warming? What was that?

"Hunh?" Touching his face, he looks at the wetness on his fingertips. Blood.

"I've got fifty-one more, if I leave out the instructions and the blank," the traveller spoke to him, calmly and sanely. "Care to become twins?" He grinned noticing the young man's attention then fell over the scars all over his face and hands, and likely other parts unseen by the decency of clothing.

Baffled, Rio hesitated to continue in his charge; but hearing the muttering of concern from his friends, who were telling him to stop bothering with the weird old fool, he went for plan B. removing a gun from the waist of his jeans, he took aim. "No. But I can add another hole to your head! Keep fucking with me old man, I dare you!"

The 'old man' wasn't concerned with the appearance of the once concealed item, he doesn't even know what it is! "Why is everyone calling me _old,_ I'm _twenty_ _eight_ ,"

"I don't care if you're _ninety,_ you're dead!"

He was about to fire when a new player entered the game of 'Wits-and-Whack-jobs'.

"Hi," greets a familiar face.

Lowering his volatile stance to a relaxed one, the fired-up youth smooths a hand through his two-colored hair. "Oh, hey Irvine,"

"Kinda early to be this worked up; why not go get a burger or something?" Irvine nods his head in the man's direction. "The guy's _clearly_ off his nut, so just leave him alone. He could be confused and need help," Leaning over, he whispers. "You want blood on your hands from a dumb misunderstanding?" He helped his acquaintance with his decision by shoving the gun downwards.

Sighing through his nose, Rio nodded. "You're right."

"Right?" Paling him out of the bad mood, he clapped him on the shoulder, then says. " _Here_ , it's on me," He shoved a wad of gil into his, now, weaponless hands.

"Ha. Thanks, pardner," He said in the Dollet accent that alot of Galbadians like to use.

Irvine shrugged, it wasn't a big deal.

"Meeh, loser!" Rio flipped-off the, lucky-he's-in-a-better-humor, stranger then rounded up his friends to head off and buy smokes with his free money.

"I'll be broke by the end of the day at this rate," Turning to face the man, who's surprisingly still standing at the scene of the volatile moment, he held out his hand. "Sorry about the crack of your sanity," Although, taking in the gentlman's appearance it was questionable. "Irvine Kinneas,"

The lost traveller looked over the hand with suspicion of the appearance of kindness in this odd place, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Reaching out, he takes the offered hand and shakes it. "Setzer Gabianni, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. You need help?"

"For all sorts of reasons; is there anywhere I can go around here to dry off?"

"Sure. Come with me," Irvine then muttered to himself. "I only just got paid, why not blow another hunk of money on a hotel room, and change of clothes,"

" _Hotel_?" Ignoring the tone of the mutter, as it seemed the kind stranger was considering himself a burden for being nice rather than the person who was the cause to be so as the problem.

"Y'know, room for rent? Sleep, eat, for some people playtime," he winked at Setzer then chuckled as the snow white man smiled understanding that much.

"Aah, an _Inn_." He clarified for himself.

" _Inn_? How drunk are you?" responds the Galbadian, leading the way to the Hotel and Bar 'Sphere'.

"Not in the slightest, but I'd like to be,"

Irvine laughed at that, clapping the man on the back good-naturedly.


	2. Bent Reality

Squall dropped a box of old, worn out busted electronics into a large bin beside the hotel's exit.

Seifer tossed in a folder of papers so old that they look tea-stained, but it's just weathering from having sat in a rotted truck for decades. Glancing at the pile to see if it needed another trip to the dumpster, he notices the items that his fellow cleaning crew member tossed in.

"With the right tools, this crap might be worth a sell,"

"What is it with you and Irvine today, that you've both got money on the brain?" He paused what he's doing to look in Seifer's direction to see if he's paying attention to him. "Is there some hot item everyone is dying to get that I don't know about?"

"What, are you two years old? Do you not need to earn for a living?" Came the needlessly cynical retort.

Thinking to himself, while Seifer's on a rant. _'I didn't realize the cost of living went up so much.'_ He thought about his own dorm expenses. 300 gil a month seems pretty standard for the larger rooms.

Seifer's words came back in. "Not to mention squiring Zell around town,"

His fine thin brow furrowed at that, causing Squall to ask. "Doesn't he pay? Irvine and I take turns."

"If by pay you mean a hearty punch to the shoulder, and 'thanks for the date, buddy'... than, yes, no he _doesn't_ pay." He took the liberty of punctuating his words by slamming some rusty junked up appliances into the bin.

"Maybe it's his way of paying you back for all those years of insults and injuries?" Squall studied the picture of a grinning elderly man on a record cover. _'I would have.'_

He didn't think he could be that small and petty, but if he lived through Seifer they way Zell had, hell, he _himself_ has, he'd want to dole out some form of punishment to the teammate and friend, who has so much enthusiastic brutality hardwired into his personality that he had to get a Disciplinary Squad started in Garden a year after they first began attendance of the military school. What a miserable few years those were. Maybe Zell's onto something with his "alleged" passive aggressive punishment tactics.

 _'I wonder if he ever bothered Irvine?'_ It didn't seem like it. What the hell is up with that? Even during the unexpected sorceress war, Seifer looked down on them but invited Irvine by his side as a fellow Galbadian. Hn. Fellow Galbadian. If only Seifer had attended the other Garden at the time.

"If that's what he's doing, I'll-" Seifer gasped sharply enough to draw alert to himself, added with the swift removal of his hand from something hidden beyond the check-in counter of the hotel lobby.

"What?" Squall remained alert, but he doesn't move incase Seifer is trying to pull some dumb prank on him.

Ignoring Squall, though not by intention but the sheer magnitude of curiosity. Seifer kneels down, reaching out for the thing that startled him. "I think it's some kind of dead animal," Whatever it is, it's not dead-dead because it's still warm. It's crushed beneath some busted boards and boxes; possibly on the verge of dying. _'I've never seen a pink animal outside of television. I doesn't look dyed...'_ Moving the board from it's stomach he sees a large bleeding gash when the busted wood sliced through its fur. Its stomach began to move in and out as though in a panicked pant. It is alive! He then removes another near its head intent on checking its breathing.

"Seifer, what?" Squall is headed for the counter.

"It's some weird monster. I think it's dying," Removing a swiss army knife from his coat pocket, he flips the blade out. "No sense in letting it suffer,"

The monster's eyes flew open, as if sensing danger gave it a second wind. Its bulbous red eyes looked around frantically until settling on Seifer, then the blade. It gasped, opened its mouth then the room heated up as a fireball accumulated in the opening and shot out at the near enemy. The gunbladist launched himself backward from the attack, missed by a hair, and he was on his feet and poised to retaliate. Squall looked baffled by the sudden ball of fire shooting off into a corner of the room; it burst against the wood singing it quickly to a dark black. That's some hot flame!

"Seifer, be careful,"

"No shit!" He spat as he watched the creature, still hidden behind the counter from Squall, but quite visible to Seifer who's watching it creeping along low and sideways like a crab walks, trying to find a place to crawl away to and hide, most likely.

"Come at me, bitch," He glares her down; judging by the body-type, nude as it is, he can spot breast when he sees them and there's no male genitalia dangling between its lap.

The furry pink monster picked up a pipe to shield itself from the rapid swipes boring down on her from the blond tyrant; the small knife clinked and clanked against the rusted metal pole over and over until she swings it at him during his next strike which knocked the weapon from Seifer's hand. He wished he had his blade instead of rinky-dink box cutters and useless pocket knife. Who'd of thought that they'd be attacked by some weird monster on a simple fire cleaning assist? This is bullshit. Next time, he'll bring Hyperion anyway- to always be prepared.

Squall snuck around behind the pink humanoid striking a blow to the back of his head while it focused wholly on Seifer. She yelped and spun around, striking him with missed punches thrown his way. He threw his fist at her but that resulted in his getting his knuckles burned by his leather glove-covered fist comin into contact with a wall of fire that shielded her when she swept her hand through the air before her where his punch should have landed.

"Don't take your eyes off me," Seifer's leg dropped down onto her shoulder, knocking her to a kneel before he converted the overhead kick into a sideways bash that sent the humanoid sailing into a wall of flowers. Her furry flesh burned the poor already dead plants to ashes. She's seriously on fire! Squall cured his hand, the blue glow illuminated around him doing its job; giving Seifer a glancing signal to double-team it, as a pair they charged for her!

In Deling City.

Setzer downed a shot of clear, flat as the container it's been poured into, liquid from a tiny shot glass. He cleared his throat as the burn in his chest came to an end. "What was that?"

"Umm," Irvine looked at the bottle. He can't read the Trabian maker's name, but the green forest decorated bottle read easily. "Bison Grass vodka,"

"It feels like my mouth is on fire," Despite this, the stranger poured himself another shot and downed it readily. "I might leave from here with a hole in the back of my head." He ring covered fingers touch the back of his head expecting a hole to have been burned there.

"Sorry. I don't know anything about alcohol, I'm underage." Irvine shrugged his hand.

Setzer waved off the apology. "It's alright. I actually like it. It grows on pleasure-of-pain senses,"

Irvine took a sip of his ginger ale, then dove into the first of many in the queue of questions he has. "Where are you from? I've never heard an accent like that, although I ain't exactly a linguist." It was a strange choice of first, but he figured he could at least help the strange looking man get back to wherever it is he came from if he knew the near enough area of origin. "I guess a better question would be, are you alright?"

Setzer cast the young man a belligerent look, then he smiled. "It'd be a shame if my answer was 'no', wouldn't it?" Downing a third shot, he nods. "Yes, I'm alright- _physically,_ anyway. That previous question would be better for you from me- where am I currently?"

"Deling city, Galbadia's capital."

Setzer's brow furrowed with concern as neither name sounded remotely close to anyplace he's ever been. And he's been all over the world, before and after the great tragedies and back again once it was over. "I think I'd better have one more shot,"

Irvine was about to object to that since the liquid comfort is coming out of his pocket, but the stranger didn't take the refill, as he'd wanted. He instead looked confused, remaining silent with his thoughts.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The man could have amnesia.

"I remember helping a friend with a cleaning project in a spare home," Setzer began, his heavily jeweled fingers played with the shot glass as he spoke; the images of his last location played through his mind as he recounts the events leading up to now. "We decided to stop for a meal, we entered the lift to return to the upper castle-" He paused from start as the helpful stranger repeated the word at a volume for all to hear.

"Yes, _castle._ A large cement structure that-..."

Irvine waved away the explanation. "I know whatta castle is, pardner, but you say you were in one?"

"Pardner?" Now he's the one confused by words.

"It doesn't mean anything," Irvine quickly explained. "Only thing remotely close to a castle around here is in Centra, close enough to that is The Tomb of the Unknown King, but you can't be talking about there."

"I've never heard of Centra, or Galbi- wherever."

Which brought the helpful cowboy to again inquire. "Where did you say you're from?"

"I come from a mountain village called Algol, but I've lived the main part of my life in Albrook- it's Vector's capital as your Deling city is."

Irvine gave a low whistle. "I've never heard of those places, although, Vector does kinda sound familiar."

"Splendid!" His mood brightened drastically. "Get me back there and I'll pay you your weight in gold," It would great if this nightmare could end before it picks up speed.

"Whoa, now, I said I _might_ have heard of it. It for sure ain't around," Getting up from the stool, he removes his cell phone from his pocket. "I think I might know who to call to get information about it, hang on." He walked a short distance away to make the call, but just as he was about to make one, there was one coming in.

"Hello?"

"Irvine, this is general Caraway,"

"Hi. What's up?" This is unusual for the general, former or otherwise, to be calling him when there are a ton of other candidates- such as his daughter, Rinoa, who are better suited for whatever official business it is that he might need done. Although with their track record, it's likely he wouldn't call her first, if the task was of importance. Maybe it's just a housecall, to say 'How's it going!' or 'Is my kid ok?' Though he's never done so before.

"I just got a call from President Deling about the D-Distrinct prison in Dingo desert. They say there was a weird guy wandering around in the desert babbling about this and that,"

 _'Another one?'_ He glanced over his shoulder where the stranger is nearby staring at his phone as if it were an orange chewing on his cheek.

"I tried calling Squall but he's not picking up," He tried to keep the feeling of being insulted from his tone, believing that the aversion had something to do with Rinoa. "I called Garden, and Quistis told me you were closest,"

"You want me to go check it out for you?"

"Yeah, I don't want those hard-noses harassing some poor guy who'd just taken a wrong turn." And the aggression was there because of what happened during the wartimes.

"I know what you mean," Irvine agreed to go and check up on the situation, he told the general he'd call back with the news. "How do you feel about taking a road trip? I think one of your friends may have been found."

Back in Winhill.

The trio of duelist are at a standstill. At this rate the hotel was going to suffer absolute defeat from a fire instead of just a casual assalt as it had previously suffered, which is what brought the hired help out here to clear it for renovations. Squall was out of water, Seifer was out of breath, and the creature was out of patience with fending them off. It was time for a different strategy.

"I don't want to fight you." She said clear as day and in plain English; dropping the jaws of her attackers.

"You can speak English?" Asked Squall lowering his defense stance.

"Screw that, she can talk at all?" To the creature he asks. "You could speak all this time?"

Ignoring the question, as the answer was fairly obvious now, she instead asks her own question. "Why were you attacking me?"

"You attacked me first!" Seifer fired back.

"You're the one holding a knife!"

 _'She's got you there, Seif','_ Squall took the lead in the line of communications as these two were getting nowhere fast. "Look, he's sorry," he released a sigh of agitation, though it was meant as a calmer when Seifer butted-in saying "Like hell I am" to his statement. "He _is_. We didn't want to hurt you, he thought you were hurt."

"So, what, he was gonna finish me off?"

"Obviously."

"Would you shut up." He stared down the embittered duelist. "We can talk later, but first we have to put out the fires. This whole place is gonna go up,"

Their burning surroundings finally came into focus for them as the wood groaned in protest and despiration for relief.

"Shit," Seifer muttered. "I'll get the hose,"

"There's no need," Said the furry woman. Closing her eyes, she looked less intimidating with her red orbs covered over. More like a gentle, though odd, woman. Sucking in a breath, when she released it the fires died away into nothing more than wisps of smoke.

Squall grabbed a dusty curtain from the floor to help fan the grey clouds out of the window; coughing as the smog drifted by. Seifer held his cough in, looking at the woman who is staring back. He hated to admit it, but he's impressed. He wished he could control his chi like that. It's a weird sort of ability he has, where he can create bursts of energy from within himself. Just like a monster... just as _this_ monster.

"Let's get out of here so this place can air out," Squall commands, as he crosses the room towards the exit he thinks. _'The owner's gonna have a fit when she sees this. More work for us too- great.'_

"Hyne. What the hell lady," Seifer closed his eyes; groping for his coat that's slung over the back of an armchair, he thrust it forward to the creature who's looking more like a woman then a monster suddenly.

 _'Whoa.'_ Squall was startled to see that the monster has changed into a young lady, roughly their age. He'd of been distracted by the green hair if it weren't for the fact that she's totally nude! Snapping his eyes shut, he waits until hearing her retreating footsteps and the movement of fabric after graciously taking Seifer's coat to slip into. Crises of mental scars alieved he then ushered them all outside.

...

The former monster was working through her second baked potato after having wolfed down three fried chicken legs. Maybe they should have sprung for the family meal? Squall figured now was as good a time as any for a 'lunch break' Hyne knows they're going to be forever cleaning up the ruined hotel, now that's its... worse. There's likely going to be a pay dock from the fire damages. How's he gonna get in on that hot new item Seifer and Irvine are hurting for now? He smiled to himself at his personal joke, until Seifer nudged him cruelly in the ribs with his elbow, before tossing his head the girl's way as a silent command to ask her something.

"What's your name?" He asks.

Seifer joined in. "What were you doing back there, how'd you get in? I thought that place was supposed to be empty?"

"Are you hurt, you had an injury before?" Squall's says 'before' having noticed- and how could he not have noticed- that the slice was no longer there.

"Are you an alien?"

"A _what_?" The young woman asked, finally slowly down her dining fest to reply to a question.

"Alien. Little green men from Mars, coming to invade the Earth... Ringing any bells?"

She shook her head. Slowly, she set down her fork and replied to the earlier question. "My name is Terra; I wasn't doing anything back there but healing. I fell through the floor and got cut... I was alone, and began to rest. When I heard the two of you moving around I'd meant to say something but then you starting threatening me with a knife." Her big green eyes looked at Seifer, not with malice, but a wonder if maybe the volatile stranger still wants to hurt her.

Seifer tried to make his expression neutral but he ended up looking maniacal instead. Her gaze then fell upon Squall; he doesn't look any less aggresive than his friend, but he's at least speaking kindly.

"I can heal myself with my magic, it works faster when I'm in Esper form."

"Esper?" The Garden gunbladist say in unison.

"I know that word," mumbled the blond.

 _'Yeah, Seifer, we all took the same history classes.'_ Squall thinks offhandedly.

"Your race died off centuries ago, didn't they?"

 _'Smooth. Why not tell her you fed her her pet chocobo for lunch while you're at it. This guy's got no tact.'_ Squall tried to smooth things over, upon seeing the down look on the young lady's face. "Are you an ancestor of the ancient beings?"

"I don't think so. My mother was human and my father was an Esper. I'm half." Embarrassed she said in a low voice. "Although, I don't look very human," She touched her green hair timidly, ever nervous about how her heritage will be taken by others.

The Empire used her for distruction, the Returners, though with good intentions, used her as a bridge between the two worlds as they fought in the war. The only time she made a real decision for herself was when choosing to be a matron to orphans after the War of the Magi changed the world. The children didn't care if she looked human or inhuman, they loved her with all their hearts. Of course, Locke assured her that her friends felt the same way. It was long enough ago, but it always seems like yesterday that their lives became entangled and they fought side by side saving the planet from indifference and want for power.

"What year were you born?"

"I don't know for sure; but, I'm 18, if that helps."

Seifer was surprised by that, so was Squall; the young lady seemed so much more mature than that of eightteen- of course, he's only ever really know the eightteen year olds he hangs around with, and they're all a bunch of knit-wits.

Terra shook her head, as if to clear the smokescreen. "I'm so confused. I'd like to get back home,"

Squall nods to that and asks kindly. "Where do you live?"

"With my fiance, in a town called Albrook- do you know it?"

 _'Did she say fiance?'_ Wondered Squall.

"Albrook? Never heard of it," replied Seifer before taking a swig from his iced tea.

"It's a town near Vector,"

" _Vector..._? That's the steelhouse that made the railroad systems back in the 1800s..." Squall paled. "Terra, what was the last date on the calender for you?"

"June twelth, eightteen sixty-two"

...

"June twelth, eightteen sixty-two,"

Another helping of ice cold water was thrown into the stranger's face for his disrespectful answer to the desert guard's question. This nut is clearly up to no good. Who in their right mind dares to wander in the desert without a vehicle? He must be someone sneaking around to ambush them, cause a stir, create a jailbreak. This lunatic could be a crime lord looking to recruit some thugs. But, they'll show him, and once they've worn him down they'll extract any secrets from him that he might poses about drugs, arms, or even women for sale.

"I'm not lying, I promise you," The man's head lolled back from exhaustion of being hung forward from the draped angel which he's been chained.

He'll be drowned of waterlog in no time. And aren't they in the desert; should such a valuable resource be wasted like this? It was a nightmare! He awoke in the desert outside, though he doesn't recall having gone to sleep. He was just lying out on the sand alone. He called for his friends and brother, but there was no answer. He began to walk when something shifted beneath his feet! He waited for it to spring out from hiding but it remained calm causing him to believe it was only sand shifting beneath him, but when he proceeded forward it happened again! This time with more speed. Just when he was about to drop from having run so hard the invisible follower sprung up from the sand, revealing a very large snake! He's never seen anything like it.

Ill-prepared to face the down the creature, he summoned his strength and poised to do so regardless. He might stand a chance, and of course, it could all be some very vivid dream; the sand was hot, the air very humid, and he's sweating bullets, but likely just a vivid dream all the same.

The sand snake lunged at him but it exploded right before his eyes. He was about to applaud his unknown strength when shackles landed around body, like a metal embrace securing his worked-up nerves. If only it had been that. Because he was carted away in a metal behemoth then thrown against a wall, where he was shackled and is currently being tortured through questioning. Nonsensical questions, too! What's with the clothes, or rather, the 'get-up' as the guards called his regal blue tunic and tight pants attire. How did he get here? He'd like to know that himself. Figarian sand don't possess such a strange structure of metal and concrete stacked like a large tower filled with cell blocks. He knows a prison when he sees one, though he's never seen one quite this advanced.

The cells in his castle are for infants compared to this place.

What is your name? Edgar, Roni, Figaro. They clicked away on some sort of machine that he's never seen before and when his image appeared he just about died of shock. What sort of magic were they using to house such a thing? His name, date of birth, a bit of background on his life… and death all flashed up on this glass in yellow green on dark green.

It was the death part that has him in this cruel line of questioning. Why won't they just believe him? How can he have died when he's right here before them? They can see his portrait right there in the strange machine. Identical!

"Fraudulent identification will get you years, pal. You'd better start remembering who you are, and fast. Pretty guy like you will be real popular in this cage of heat." The guard nudged his companion and they joined each other in a laugh over something vulgar.

A door far right opened and a larger guard walked in; Edgar was bracing himself for the brute squad to appear and give their hand at getting the truth out of him, but the man only walked over to his comrades and spoke to them in an unusually calm and quaint voice for his size.

"The former president says he's going to be sending someone over to assess the prisoner." The guard looked over at the drenched prisoner, his brow furrowed from disbelief. His comrades wasted no time laying into the guy. They were just supposed to hold him, not antagonize him. Sheesh. "He also said to treat the man not as a prisoner but as a common man who took a wrong turn,"

"Who takes a wrong turn into a desert? When you see sand, you go the opposite way,"

The smug guard wasn't wrong. Who takes a leisurely walk in the desert? However, the captive man has yet to even make a threat to them about letting him go. He's just answering their questions, he's not even pleading to be released that much. He's know guys who've actually done wrong, but swear up and down that they're innocent and should be let go. Then they threaten to sue due to wrongful imprisonment. But ever since that incident with Galbadia a couple year ago, the mayor of Deling cracked down on wrongful imprisonment after having had to send for help in releasing his daughter, who could have died in a jailbreak shoot-out! Not a good look.

THe smug guard sneered at their newly shackled prize; a place like this can get pretty dull when there's rarely any fresh meat to watch fall into ruin. But, they don't need a reprimand from the big wigs in Deling breathing down their necks, or worse, firing them.

"Put him in holding,"

The third guard saluted his superior then set to work removing the binds from the prisoner's wrist to then move him to the holding room. He caught a glance at the information pulled up on the computer screen. It's a pretty advanced device; it houses millions of names in its database, maybe even more! This guy could sure pass for the rather stately looking man on the screen. He could be his twin!

But, not the man himself. The guy died over a century ago.

The year is 2012. That's what Kait thought anyhow as he brought up a place for them to crash land in the past. They opened their eyes to darkness, not total, there's a strip of light cast from the underside of a door.

"Where are we?"

"My family's old home. I think we're in my closet," he looked about at the mess around them, feeling something very sharp poking him in the rear- which he hoped to Hyne is a toy and not his waking up on Hyland's lap. Removing the race car from beneath him, he set it carefully down beside him. "And would you keep it down? You don't know if I'm out there or not,"

"Who asked you to go back to a time when you were born?"

"We don't know how old the sorceress is, she could be our age! Aunt Rinoa got possessed, so it's not as if the situation is limited to age or even gender." As he's certain sorceress Adel was a man- look at her! "It's quiet." Checking his watch he's stunned by the fact that it's stopped. Its digital, so how on earth could it just stop working? It's not brand new but neither is it old or a piece of junk. Tapping the glass, he pressed the dayglow backlight button.

"Don't bother. Our watches are obsolete now that we've crossed the threshold." Standing, he reached for the knob. Whatever happens, happens.

"You're just gonna barge out there?" Standing as well, he raised his foot off the floor when something began to jitter around, lowering himself, he picked up the toy and turned it off.

"You didn't know me as a kid,"

"The good old days, say it again," teased the requester.

"Fuck you," Turning the knob, he cracked the door and peeked out. Empty. Waving Kait along with him they enter into the Kinhart teen's old bedroom.

"This way," He said travelling farther than the small desk Hyland stopped beside.

"Why?"

"I'm like... five or six, I think, I don't keep stationary in my bedroom," Opening the bedroom door, he checked for sounds then mentioned. "There's some in the kitchen, and I'm pretty sure I've drawn on paper in my dad's bedroom. Let's check in there fir-... Shit, shit!" He backed into the bedroom and hurried over to the closet dragging his accomplice with him, closing them back inside but left enough space in the door to survey the situation.

"Make sure you change your clothes before you go out to play," Squall's voice travelled down the hall after his son.

Young Kait burst into his bedroom and rushed over to his dresser to remove a comfortable t-shirt and some jean shorts. Present Kait was never happier that he was the kind of kid to keep toys in his closet rather than clothes. His younger self would have caught them for sure. The pair watched at the door when Squall stood in the bedroom entrance making sure he was listened to because the last time he'd told his son to change for dinner out he wound up playing with a board game that he'd left sitting out earlier as if he'd completely forgotten why he'd gone into his bedroom.

Squall laughed then walked out of the room, Kait followed after changing his clothes.

"So that's why he laughed," The present Kinhart noted.

"What?"

"I became so self conscious of foot odor after today, I removed my shoes and my dad laughed. I never knew why, but seeing that I can figure it out now."

His younger self sat on his bed, toed the heels from his sneakers and then flung his legs apart in a V causing the sneakers to shoot from his feet like a couple little missiles. It was pretty funny to see from the front, so he could only imagine what it must have looked like from his dad's angel.

"Yeah, you can quit your shrink later. Let's just get some paper and get this thing over with."

"Right."

When the house was silent, the time travellers snuck from the closet and into Squall's bedroom; the television is on and there's a clatter in the kitchen. His dad didn't leave the house, so they went for the nearest location with, hopefully, productive results.

"What should it say?" Kait mulled over anything credible that wouldn't come off as insane or will have the note needlessly investigated, when it's content was of importance.

Garden would be the rest of their lives trying to figure out who wrote it and why. The teens just need for it to be understood and the request carried out.

"Let me see," snatching the stationary pad and pen, he writes and mumbles as he does. "Dear Mr. Kinhart, this is an urgent-"

"Uh-uh, my dad wasn't married back then. Put Leonhart,"

Tearing the sheet off, they both froze and look towards the bedroom door. Safe. Carefully, quietly, Hyland folds the paper and stuffs it into his jeans pocket, then begins the note again. "I got an idea, right; we make it seem like you took a note from a phone call you answered from Garden. He won't question it."

"That's brilliant!" And it really was! Maybe Hyland wasn't such a screw up after all? "I should write it then, it's my message, I know my handwriting better than you."

"So write it, it doesn't matter. Let's just hurry this along," he glances at the door again. "I'm getting uncomfortable, like Squall might pop out on us,"

And knowing how Squall was about his safety, Kait knows that's nothing to make light of. A couple of strangers hanging out in your home. That's the stuff that gets you jailed- if you walk away from it.

"There. I signed it from miss Xu, no one questions her much- she's a busibody." setting down the pad next to the phone, he leads the way of the exiting of the bedroom back into his closet. Kait stood still, eyes shut tight and he waited for the portal to open up.

Hyland watched him with a pained look on his face.

"Did it open?" Kait peeked open an eye before opening them. They're still in his bedroom. "What happened?"

"Kait, we're not just gonna rubberband back. Time travel doesn't work that way."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… in order for us to return to the current future, the one that's going to be changed… We have to kill ourselves."

No. Way.

x x x

Commentary: To the 2 readers who ventured into trying this tale, THANKS! I hope you continue to read and possibly even like it ahaha. I'm gonna keep at it because I like this story so whether one or none it shall be completed. Thanks again for reading, have a good winter and be sure to give back. Give a coat or shoes, give a kindness or pocket change. Give something warm to the person sitting outside the gas station because they're not weird, they're just in a bad place most of the time. But, always be sure to never do so alone, friend or family members with you at all times. You can be nice, but the world is... interesting. So always be safe as well.


	3. Creating the Future

"There's just no way that can happen…"

Kait can feel his heart rate speeding up, as his nerves assaulted him with all sorts of imagined sneak previews of just how gruesome and painful death could be. Bleeding out. Stabbed clean through. Suffocated. Think of how horrifying that'll be! Your lungs just collapsing in on you, and there will be organ failure, and hemorrhaging! How exactly does one just die? Sincerely. He's been knocked unconscious on the battlefield, even killed. But there was always a Phoenix Down or Life spell and he'd be right back on his feet, right as rain. But, to not get up… It isn't the first time he's had such thoughts.

In a quiet voice Hyland says. "I've got a painless way to do it, we only have to get out of here," Kait was slowly shaking his head to the spoken words. "It wouldn't look good to be found in your bedroom closet, and-"

"Would you shut up!" Kait smacked his hands over his own mouth, realizing his voice had come out at a loud panic rather than a hard hissed whisper.

The teens lock eyes in the dimly lit closet; silently they listen.

"Hello?" Squall calls out to the sudden voice; he's a distance away, still in the living room most likely the hall at closest.

You'd think Stop had been used because the hidden cadets are so still, their breathing slow and soft. The only audible voice is in their heads as they couch themselves to do the impossible like to turn invisible.

They can hear Squall's footsteps approaching the bedroom. They're gonna be found out for sure… Unless… Unless…

The doorbell rang calling attention to visitors. Squall's footsteps don't retreat, not right away. Then, resigned to cease the persistent ringing, he heads back into the living room. Both teens released their nervously held breaths; Hyland shoved Kait's shoulder to tell him he was that stupid and that it almost got them caught.

"Is there a way out of here?" Asked Hylans, but upon seeing that Kait was sucked back into the tunnel vision of their fates, he shook him. "Snap out of it," he hissed.

Blinking back tears, Kait nods. "My window, the drop is far down- but it could have just looked that way because I was young,"

Hyland scoffed leaving his thoughts to himself that Kait wasn't just _young,_ but shorter than just about everyone else in class. It was a goldmine for a bully. His height. The puny size he was from 10-14. His being adopted. The known truth about where he was found before SeeD Leonhart and SeeD Kinneas adopted him, it was all over the news because it was a strange case. His parents followed the information until it became stale.

They exited the closet, sneaking over to the window. They can hear Squall talking to someone who sounds like a young girl. It's a Girl Sprout, a wayward ward description of a new salted caramel chocolate chip cookie drifted through the verbal current of airspace. The window was pulled up with as much quiet as they could muster, then they climbed to freedom with minimal threat of a broken limb, the worst that could have happened was the stone exterior scraping their stomachs if they didn't get far enough out from the siding of the house when they jumped.

They didn't run too far before they had to stop and catch their breaths; they aren't out of shape and could normally hit the 'You Are Now Leaving Balamb Town' sign before they even knew they were running, but adrenaline and nerves caught up to them and they were standing by the docks, hunched over and beat.

He's likely never going to hear the end of it from the white haired bully in his life, but Kait couldn't help himself as he broke down and began to cry over the situation. Hyland watched him, understanding how he feels, but he's not in any position to know how to comfort it away from someone when he's still dealing with it himself. He resigned himself to die with Kait the minute he followed him into the warp portal. But that doesn't mean it's been completely decided by him as ok. It's _not_ ok. _None_ of this dire situation stuff is _ok,_ but Kait needs to get onboard because there's no other option.

Finding a delicate way to say such words, Hyland clears his throat, to get Kait's attention, then he touched his shoulder to comfort. "Get a grip. I'm in the same predicament as you are."

Kait straightened up then rammed his fist into Hyland's stomach. "You're an asshole! Have some empathy,"

" _Empathy_? You act as if I said only one us may survive, I told you I'm going down with the ship, _too_!" Seeing the dock workers staring at them, he guides the rightly emotional fellow cadet to a more private location; a little ally between the restaurant and hotel.

"I know that everybody has to die, it's a part of life," Kait says miserably. "But _suicide_? I'm sixteen years old; I should be bragging about a hot date, polishing my blade as a cadet, trying to shove as much nutrient free food down my throat that I can muster... not finding a gentle way to end my life. So sorry that I can't be the poster child for 'Calm'."

Hyland waited for more, and when none came he sighed through his nose to calm himself before speaking and working his fellow cadet up again. "We go somewhere, where we can't be found and identified… We take a bunch of sleeping pills and just drift away."

Kait had to admit it, but when put that way… it does sound… peaceful. To just fall asleep. Not knowing if the dream or dreamless darkness ever has an ending, so asleep that he won't care… No! _No._ It's ludacris! He's _not_ going to do it.

"I _can't_. There _has_ to be another way," He runs his fingers through his chopped brown mess of hair, closing his eyes trying to come up with something that can be useful. "How can we not have gone back to our own time?"

"Because this isn't television, Kait. This is how time travelling works in reality… You go back or forward and you change something, once that change is in effect the person who's done so is _obsolete._ We're not dead in the time that's ahead, we just can't exist here."

"What about under assumed identities?"

"Right, because the world is so safe," reaching out to him, he tenderly touches his frenemy's arm giving it a squeeze. "What's gonna happen if we get hurt, or sick, and need a hospital?"

"What?"

"We could… We could…" He searched for a 'what' then it hit him. "W-we could, uh... get locked up! Because they'll think we stole our younger selves' identities, that's what," Ha. Yeah. There's the lock and key.

"How would they know?"

"Do I seem like a medical professional?"

"A professional..." Kait muttered. "That's it! Maybe we can go to Dr. Odine and ask for help," It seems like the most logical solution, he invented the machine, after all. "You remember, I think he might have said something about time compression and knowing 've screw ups vill need zit'," he mocked the man's unusual accent.

"...Yeah, he did. He _did!_ Maybe _this_ Odine has been doing the same thing, I mean, we're not that far into the past."

"Right!"

"Okay. We've got a, _somewhat,_ plan." He started for the train station so they could transit their ways to Esthar, but Kait stopped him in his tracks grabbing him by the arm.

"Wait a second,"

"What is it now?" He's grown so restless over this whole thing, and frankly he'd like a good night's sleep- even though it's daylight. Hyne. What time is it? He looks about for a clock he knows isn't there. Their watches should be working again, now that they're out of the Time Portal. He checked and sees that it's 2:45 pm.

"I just wanted to apologize, and not because we're going along with my plan and things are working out, but…" He shrugged his shoulder. "Because this is really all my fault that we're even in this position. My dad's have always called me over eager and they're right. If I hadn't taken aunt Ellone's place, we wouldn't be in this mess. You've been patient enough not to just throw me into the ocean, and I'm sorry for being annoying. Honest."

"Okay." He nods. "Can we go? I mean, I'm not brushing off your apology, but, it's not a big deal and I understand."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"Sure. Now, can we go?"

"Yeah." Following after his rival; he smiles to himself, glad that the guilty feeling was easily resolved. They should be home in no time. Suicide missions. What nonsense.

0 0 0

Setzer's eyes won't stop darting all over the dashboard of the car, nor would his body stop twisting and turning he seems to be trying to get comfortable or perhaps he dropped something. Either way, it was wearing on the driver.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the helpful Galbadian.

He's certainly getting his money's worth in mercenary work. Helping this stranger and assessing the condition of a prisoner in the desert. He should be sainted. He'd rather be home, throat deep with chili dogs and good and thoroughly entertained in a good work of fiction or maybe he'd do something with Zell; he can't recall if his fellow instructor had plans or not, but at least he'd provide better entertainment than this. It is kind of interesting, though. Here he's got this strange looking man with amnesia in his care, and they're going to one of the least visited places on the planet by anyone fortunate enough to not have to be imprisoned there. It's sorta exciting.

"What is this thing again?" Setzer asked. "It's incredible," Looking at the speedometer he sits back in his seat in awe.

"It's just a car," Irvine replied, as if that should cover any other questions the man may have. "And keep still, you're making me nervous," He glanced to his right to ensure the seatbelt was in place. It's secured. Thank Hyne.

"A car?" The man seemed almost to be debating the name. "And this thing roams the land? How fast can it go?"

"Speed limit is 47 in the city; we're not breaking the sound barrier here, we'd crash into somebody." He all but patted the poor amnesiac on the head.

"I thought that these were some sort of horrendous beasts, but it's a machine," He touched the radio panel. "It's ingenious."

"The billionaire who invented them can pat himself on the back, that's for sure." They hit the city limits then out into the fields. "I can show how fast this baby can go once we hit the desert,"

"Marvelous!" Setzer cheered.

Irvine chuckled over how strangely people with amnesia can speak. It doesn't help it that he's dressed in period clothing. The man must have been doing a play and got hit over the head. The doctor might have told his contact to just leave him be until his memories came back on their own. He can humor him, too, if need be.

It was a fun ride through the desert terrain, the heat was beaten back by the AC blaring the in car. Irvine turned on some tunes, letting the radio station pick the mood as it played a randomized selection of songs from different artists. He regaled his new companion with a story or two of how he'd gone to see some of the singers live in Fisherman's Horizon; Setzer in turn told him tales of his own live seeings at an opera house; although he referred to the stereo as a 'phonograph'.

The all terrain vehicle jumped and bumped along the dunes as if joyously joining in the pairs good mirth. Setzer couldn't sing along to any of the songs, but he enjoyed watching Irvine do so. The mood didn't remain as they arrived at the prison. The place seemed to suck life clean out of anyone and everything it looms over, which is currently the travellers. A heated wind blew gently through bringing with it a fine cloud of sand granules.

The gambler eyed the building; having vivid flashes of that awful tower in which they had to climb and climb, with no use of aid from their newly acquired magic abilities. It wouldn't have been a problem if the world hadn't gone down hill and presented them with few options in weapons and strategy. They were at many disadvantages, playing it drastically by ear. The world which he lives in has suffered much, and is still regaining its semblance in some way. However, he'd sure like to return there from this strange new environment.

Following Irvine's lead, he steps towards the door, stopping just at the fecilities entrance.

He and Irvine responded to the sound of a camera's movement by turning their head, and looking up at it; the arrival of visitors can't go missed by the prison guards.

"State your business." Came a mechanical voice through a loudspeaker.

"Irvine Kinneas. I'm here on the order of the Mayor of Deling to assess the new arrival to the facility," he wanted to sound official, not like a young man barely aged past teenager- which he is. It's a trait he picked up from Squall over the years they've been reunited as the, officially-unofficial, 'Orphanage Gang'. Always sound mature, slightly pissed off, but well-mannered; it'll get you places.

"And what's _his_ story?" asked the hidden guard.

"He's with me." He shrugged when Setzer crossed his arms at the lack of imagination. What? He could do better? Irvine's playing it by ear on his part. He can't describe him as an amnesiac gone astray. They'd likely want to send him to E-District for the nut-bars

The large metal doors part allowing the visitors access inside; the desert wind followed them in as a third visitor to the emotionally cold, unique entrapment. The pairs booted steps thud and ting their position as they make their way to an elevator a short walk across from the entrance. It's like being inside a giant metal straw, and the elevator is the equivalency of being sucked up through it. There was a moment where the lift paused and it turned before continuing on. They exit when the door slides open, walking a long, silent corridor of intensely polished silver. It's nothing like one would see in prison movies or you hear about in passing where the cells are filled with cussing inmates, spitting foul words into the air, or moans of self gratification; maybe even some racial slurs. When the guards aren't running rounds, why not act out? But this prison isn't the average made-for-TV prison. D-District is Hell made of metal and heat, and voltage.

0 0 0

"Do you think he may have read it by now?" Kait wonders both to himself and to his rival. "Do you think any changes have started- on our end, I mean. He must have read it..."

Hyland took in a breath and sighed. "Doubt it. Until the sorceress is either killed or detained, nothing's going to move forward in our time."

"I hope it's better," he says wistfully. "I hope that everything is better- and get your hand off my thigh, this experience changes nothing." He grabbed the offending appendage then drops it off onto its owner's lap.

"Kait, we're all we've got right now." He raised his brows begging for some understanding. "More than you're understanding of it… I think you should just try me."

"What are you, a new type of food? I already have food on my plate, her name is Leo. Remember her?" He sees a woman staring at him, and he turns his face away from her unsure of why it is she's looking at him. "I'm not just gonna dump her to give _you_ a shot."

"Right."

"What? Why does it seem like you're trying not to tell me something?"

Hyland shrugged his shoulder.

"Whatever." Slumping forward, he rests his chin onto balled up hands. "...Maybe we should have stayed back there, just to make sure that he's read it and is doing something."

"Maybe."

"Oh what's with the lukewarm responses? I turn you down and suddenly you're going all hapless in our venture on me?"

"Maybe."

Squinting at him, he comments dryly. "You're so lame,"

 ** _P.A: We're now entering Fisherman's Horizon, all departing passengers please be ready to exit the train car._**

She repeats the message.

The time travelers exit the train then head to another for transit to Esthar. It used to be one had to get into the sacred area via air, but after last years war when sending help was near impossible for the fortress of a land it was made possible to get inside by land. It doesn't run very often, but the train is there if you're willing to pay the fee.

"Excuse me, young man," the woman who'd been looking at Kait on the train called out.

Turning, Kait was grabbed by Hyland, who's trying to lead him away in a hurry. This was all they needed- a busibody asking for directions.

"Yeah? Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, this is going to sound stupid, but, you look so much like one of my son's classmates." She beamed at him with a warm motherly smile. "You could be his brother, I guess I just wanted to see you upclose. I don't mean to keep you," she briefly touched his arm kindly.

"Right. Um… yeah, I don't know how to respond to that. Small world, I guess."

"Well, have a good day."

"Yeah. Yeah, thanks."

"Let's go." Hyland ground out tugging his overly friendly rival along to their train. "What were you thinking?" Hissed the white haired teen.

"I wasn't thinking anything," Kait mumbled back.

"Obviously."

The woman watched them leave, the smile never left her face. That young man looks so much like Kait Leonhart. Oh well. He's right. Small world. Placing her hand up to her mouth she coughs into it. Weird. She's suddenly got a little tingle in her throat, and it's not even cold and flu season.

The pair take a seat in a booth, sitting across from each other so they're both by a window. It's going to be a long ride to Esthar and looking at the scenery is the best entertainment they'll have aside from each other, and somehow it seems unlikely they'll crack each other up with jokes.

"There's something else," Kait says thoughtfully, his voice was distant along with his gaze; it looked out at the horizon for miles.

"What?" Inquired Hyland, wondering if his rival had come to the realization of what it is that he's withholding.

"The infection. I got sick. I'm a carrier." Turning his head he looks at Hyland; a deep frown bends his lips. "It's not enough to go home, if it's possible we can use my blood to have a cure made."

Noddng, Hyland agrees. "It's gonna work out, man, it has to." Nodding his head at the window as if said person is within view. "Instructor Leonhart is probably already gathering everyone together and they're one their way to wherever to end that whole thing."

Squall Leonhart, in the current year of 2012, was in the middle of cleaning his home when he noticed something written on his bedroom stationary.

 _'I give him hundreds of sheets of drawing paper, but he insists on using up my stationary,'_ he thinks exhaustedly; pinching the scarred forehead between the brows. He expected some cute drawing of a chocobo or a wizard or something done by Kait to be there, but instead he sees writing.

It's in his son's handwritting, although it looks just a bit more polished than he's used to seeing it, the little scamp must be practicing his penmanship, Hyne knows Irvine regales him with tales of his instructors doing backflips over his perfect handwriting. He could be worse than Quistis with gentle humble boasting, although, unlike Irvine, Quistis is often quick to railroad her boast by self destruction from doubt. It must be hard to be so emotional.

 _'Vyanagara? Eastern townships are so small they only often see the fallout of war, they're never within the making of one...'_ The message from Xu doesn't seem fabricated or misheard. Thinking he should doublecheck, he hears the front door.

Listening to the footsteps in the hall, he stands and hold up the note. "We have a mission. Call everyone to meet at the docks." Walking past, he says over his shoulder. "I'll get our transportation secured."

"You got it, Commander." Irvine salutes.

In Winhill, currently 2022.

Squall couldn't believe the whole scenario. This young woman is probably suffering from a head trauma that she got when having fell through the floor of the hotel. 1800s. Yeah right.

The trio left the café after paying a rather steep bill for their ravenous acquaintance; as slender as she is, it's good that she have a hearty meal. Who knows how long she's been lying injured on the floor back there. However; her bumping her head and confusing the year doesn't explain her claiming to be half of an ancient race. One doesn't just pull something that wild out of the thin air.

' _And she_ was _a creature, she wasn't on an exchanged plain as we are with G.F.s this was an honest-to-Hyne morphed-state.'_ He side eyed Terra, trying to see if he could get a read on her.

What angle is she working? Is she sincere? Stealing a glance at his silent rival, Squall sees an odd look of curiosity mixed with… awe? Seifer isn't the type to be impressed by just anyone. The most he's admitted to was Laguna Loire because of that ridiculous movie The Sorceress's Knight, that he starred in decades ago. The aggressive blond still has a certain tone in his voice around the carefree older man. Mystified respect.

Instructor Leonhart removed the spare key hidden beneath a fake patch of flowers. The fake bundle of lawn decor pulled right out of the soft earth housing the key that's taped around the stems inside of a plastic bag.

"There's some clothes in here, that you can wear," he explained as they enter Raine Weer's home.

The place was bought long ago by a couple and their child, after Raine passed. Laguna didn't have the heart to keep it, it didn't sit right with him. He had to face many 'If only' back then. When the family moved out of the home, the youthful former president found himself purchasing it again, though not to sell. It's a place to come and get away, a place he can rest his head when he's in the mood for fishing, or simply visiting the kind folk who live in the town of his second home, Winhill. They thought the man goofy, half-mad, some even hated him for being a soldier- despite his protection of the town with daily routine runs to sniff out and throw out, any intruding monsters. But still, they care. And still he calls the place home.

The original owner of the home, Raine, had her things removed from storage and returned to furnish the place; Laguna didn't do the job halfway as he even restored her clothes on hangers in the closet. One could almost see the ghostly presence of kept memories moving around in the tiny home. Now, one can rent it over weekends, holidays, summers. Just as long as the memories stay alive, the love there will never expire.

"You're a bit on the small side, but they should fit you." Squall gestured to the closet by swinging his arm out in its direction.

"Thank you," Terra entered the room, slowly, as though quietly asking if she could began pushing the door closed.

Squall grabbed the handle, tugging it closed as if a 'deciding' benefactor. Seifer chuckled at the spectacle; Squall can really be odd when he's not aware of it. He's got no tact. The frightened young woman is practically, silently telling them that her life is in their hands, and he's behaving brusquely.

Getting called over by a curl of fingers, Seifer follows Squall down the stairs and into the tiny kitchen. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leans to rest his buttocks against the counter edge.

"Any ideas? She's clearly suffering from a concussion. _1862,_ Seifer… she's _gone_."

"You think you're telling me anything new? She powderpuff Hulks-out to heal herself then turns into a girl…" he cracked his neck by cocking it sideways, to release himself from the strain this all was causing him. "You obviously don't wanna just leave her where we found her, let her figure this all out on her own?"

"It would be wrong, besides, it's our job as mercenaries and as SeeD."

Seifer rolled his eyes that he may next hear the codes of conduct come spewing forward. This is why he never made SeeD in the first place. Too much wishy-washy and not enough wild abandon or action. It's hard to be a conformist.

Seifer wonders out loud and asks. "Who should we call? The cops?"

"Maybe, somebody could be looking for her,"

Terra, having heard them speaking as she approached in the borrowed clothing of a light-moss green mock-turtleneck t-shirt and dark gray jeans with borrowed sand colored bejeweled sandals, felt the need to respond. "I may not be alone here, I _was_ with some friends before. We can go look for them?"

Squall and Seifer wondered just how much the young woman had heard, but since she chose the topic the rest held no significance.

"We could," Squall was saying slowly. He was kind of hoping to go with Seifer's plan and leave her with the police department. It's their job to locate missing people and help the citizens of the Earth, right? _'We're definitely getting our pays docked.'_ Thinks the young SeeD instructor noting that there was no way they'd be getting back to their hired job. "Where can we start to look? Where's the last place you remember?"

"Being at my friend's home, we were leaving. I woke up here," she held the side of her head, shaking it as if to loosen the answer, the truth of the reason why this happened, or how? It feels similar to how little and how slowly she could think after having the slave crown removed by Locke. _'Locke… I wonder if he's here, too?'_

He may not always be the one to do it, rescue her, but in her heart he and a handful of mighty Moogles lead the path of that feeling of personal security whenever her own strength seems fried. He was there for her back then, without her asking, with little reason why other than he never wanted to see another woman in despair, like his friend Rachel. Her mind was freed and her thoughts slowly came in clear, perhaps the same will happen in her current situation.

"In any case, we need to head back to Garden. Matron or Quistis might know what to do," Squall decided in the silence between them.

Having no choice but to follow along, Terra gave a nod in comply that she is in their care. Handing Seifer back his coat, she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment over the reason the long trench was needed; Seifer didn't seem bothered, grabbing his coat back he threw it over his shoulder then heads for the back door in the kitchen. They may as well hurry this unplanned chore of hide-n-seek along.

"I'm sure we'll find your friends, if they're here," Squall says as he held the door open for her. "They might even be searching for you?"

"Let's hope so." The Esper doesn't want to be in this situation alone.

"My name is Squall, by the way," looking ahead of them he adds. "He's Seifer. I couldn't remember if we'd told you."

"Nice to meet you," she shakes his hand.

When their pace evens to a stop, the young woman set her eyes upon the strangest Magitek armor she's ever seen.

Back at the D-District prison; a door hisses open as it slides up into a compartment above the cell.

"Edgar, I can't believe it!" Setzer's light brown eyes skimmed over every visible part of his royal friend. "You're here, _too_?"

Getting out of his uncomfortable resting position, he dropped his hands to the anal bed that's as thick as a candy bar one way and just as flat as glass the other. His stature is far to large to be lying on something so uncomfortable. Sitting up he then stood and reached out a hand embracing his friend's into his. "If by 'here' you mean 'Hell's foyer' than, yes."

Irvine watched the exchange in silence; taking in this Edgar's appearance of a royal blue tunic, tight tan pants to match the darker brown of his boots, and a cape! The guy's got a cape bunched up on the bed where he was seated. He thought that it was a blanket, but when the blond stranger got up it slid audibly- akin to the sound of thread getting woven on one of those old machines- to the floor. Setzer was beginning to look normal in comparison to this nut. Maybe they really are from an acting troupe, and they both suffered a nasty injury on set. It could happen.

"They tried to drown me," Edgar was saying.

"Drown you? In the desert?"

"It's disgracefully wasteful," Edgar side-eyed the guards with conviction. "They next tried sweating me out, hn, blackguards don't realize I come from a desert region."

The guards sneered at the pair who're leering back with conviction. It seems their new 'whipping boy' has friends in high places to have the Mayor of Deling send for someone to retrieve him for release.

Irvine cast the guards a disparaging look. "Now you know y'all can't just torture people without reason- but don't tell me, he gave you one?"

"This nut claimed that he was an eighteenth century king named Edgar Figaro. We're just supposed to let him sneak around under a false name? He could have been a spy!"

Irvine placed his hands on his hips, the dry expression on his face never let up from asking 'Really?' He sighed and said. "The wars are over; and I realize there are worshippers running around these days, but he's far from bald," As if that summarized it all.

Hair. Good. Bald. Bad. The blond stranger has quite a luscious head of hair, better than his own Irvine would easily admit. He's not sure about royal bearings or whatever, but the guy's got a good hair care system. Setzer's isn't bad, but the sharpshooter's still not sure if the guy's wearing a wig or not. 28 year olds don't usually have white hair. Of course, that pain in his son's ass has white hair and he's only sixteen!

 _'Wait a minute… Kait's not sixteen… Wait a minute… Who?'_ Irvine wonders why he would veer so far left on that one, but his wonder was ceased when the strangers reunion ended.

"Please, I don't know who you are," Edgar is saying to his friend's companion, "but I'd like to leave. _Promptly_."

Smiling smugly, Irvine says. "You heard the man, we'll be going now,"

"Not so fast, pretty boy; you need to sign some clearance papers first." The guard with the inflated ego could at least have the final say in the matter. He can't believe the guy's actually being released. And now he looks like a screw-up… _Again!_ He's gonna be fired for sure someday if he has one more hit against his name.

Annoyed that he was caught on a technicality, Irvine shook his head in indignation. "I'll just be a minute," He says to the pair.

"Please, hurry." Edgar says as he exits the swaying cell, his sturdiness left him and his legs wobbled. Another form of torture in this place, as he's sure he's now developed some level of motion sickness because of the gentle rocking of the room. Pressing his hand against a rounded wall to steady himself from exhaustion, despite his being from the desert region, inside this metal box he may as well have been inside a kiln and he's dying of thirst.

"You're alright?" Setzer asked, placing himself under Edgar's arm to assist him walking.

"Barely." Muttering to keep from being heard, he says. "They kept insisting that I'm dead, and have been so for some time."

"Goddess, that's a bit harsh,"

"Where are we?" He allowed himself to be led from the room a few steps then he pushed the away to walk on his own.

"I'm not entirely sure, this young man here, Irvine, says we're in some place called…" He tries to pronounce it correctly. "Deling, the Mayor sent him to come and get you."

"How does the mayor know me? Is he a dignitary?"

"I'm not sure. But, it's possible he only wanted whomever was taken let go, it was luck that it happened to be you. Have you seen the others? Your brother? Locke, or Terra?"

"Sorry, but, no." He shakes his head, knowing how worried Setzer must be about the Esper girl, he himself is worried about his brother and lover, if they're in the same situation. "What do you suppose happened?"

"I can't say."

"Alright, we're all set," Irvine returned to them. "I've got an idea how we might can figure out where you came from. Let's head to Balamb Garden."

x x x

Commentary: I'm just putting it out there, I do everytime. I don't like Raine, and never will. However used she may be in my stories it will never be as Squall's mother. I choose Julia for that role, as some may know having read my previous stories. She was never really proven as Squall's mother, it was merely players' assumption, just ask the creators. She maye well could have taken Squall in at some point as well as Ellone. and that's that.


	4. It's to bad

Current present March, 2022.

While Irvine, Setzer, and Edgar along with Squall, Seifer, and Terra are headed for Balamb Garden; there are other members of the Returners who're unaccounted for.

"I so can't wait to take courses at Balamb if he's an instructor," a girl, age 15, with banana peel yellow hair whispered infatuation into her lemon yellow haired friend's ear.

The two blonde cadets looked at Zell with one thing on their mind, and it surely wasn't for learning the finer points of keeping one's hand bones intact if they were ever to bareknuckle fight with an enemy of man or beast.

"Balamb has an extensive library, you can even get the latest Weapons Monthly," he stands before a showcases of magazines, and tablets for a low rental cost of a quarter. "You can't take them out, but you're allowed photo copies,"

A few up-and-coming cadets murmured about looking through a siblings Weapons Monthly, and that's how they decided which weapon they wanted to work with. Zell hated to burst their bubble that it doesn't often work out as planned; with weapon assignments, it goes by what you're skilled with, not by what you enforce upon yourself because you want the latest model of Gunblade or axe. Seifer once told him about the work that went into Gunblade use, and how he and Squall were the only ones that year to master it. Seifer never pats anyone but himself on the back, so it attest to just how hard it is so not just anyone can work with it. He personally hated weapons classes, preferring his hand-to-hand skills to be his partner in battle. He's never without his fists.

"Well, that concludes the tour. Feel free to explore on your owns, but responsibly. You don't want to be expelled before you've ever attended." Some cadets chuckled as if that was a joke comment, but Zell was serious. Bad little cadets get the boot fast. They don't need slackers, they need elites. "We meet back at the courtyard in an hour," he informed them, speaking over their excitement of freedom. "Did everyone hear me?"

There was a flurry of "yes" or "yes, sir". `Sir`… Zell liked that. He also liked their enthusiasm to explore the school on their own, last year the group of new recruits practically yawned and fell asleep at the front entrance. He thankfully was in no position of showing those cadets around, that had been SeeD Townsend at the time. He's good, but not the best at tour guide. Much too efficient to make it seem like any fun could be had along side the work of a mercenary.

Exiting the library, he waved to the girl who once wore her hair just in a single braided pigtail.

She blushed only a bit and waved back; her crush has waned since her getting together with cadet Sergeant, but she'll still blush at attention from her long standing crush. And Zell, doesn't have clue about it, she hoped. What good could come from having a crush on a guy who's into guys?

Zell stretched his arms over his head, his hands locked them together like a hoop, and showing off his flexibility from years of training he lowers the human hoop down his back before releasing the hold.

Checking his watch he wondered if Seifer was gonna stay over in Winhill tonight, or would he be up for taking him to a movie and to Snap's hot dog shack. The place opened two months ago, and any cadet off duty could be found there, especially if they missed the rush at school- which at Balamb is usually the case. So many afternoons after class were spent licking his wounds over failed linked meat consumption, and he'd be left with lesser foods like pasta, cold mayonnaise covered potatoes- really, who eats stuff like that? Salads or stews. All that stuff just can't compete with the crisp snap of a hot dog in a soft semi-sweet warm bun.

Wiping the back of his hand across his salivating mouth, Zell stops all thoughts of food in place of training. The area always beckons to him, it's as if he can't pass by without the entry way asking him where he's going, and when they can hang out again?

"Hey Quistis!" he called to the efficient secretary, seeing her dressed down and exiting the training area was a new one for the books of Strange but True. "Can I convince you to head back in and join me?"

Quistis's fine brow quirks at the notion and seeing the cheesy pleading grin on her friend's face, his hands clasping her's for an anticipated `yes`, she caved. It has been a while since she's really hung out with anyone, her filing job as headmistress Edea's secretary can be all consuming sometimes. It's a relief that Xu is her second, or she'd always be tied up in the office. How had her friend done this alone for so long as headmaster Cid's secretary?

"Lead the way," she says with a smile to the cheering jumping bean.

…

With the newly done training area It's possible to fight in any location against any regional monster that's been programmed into the system. They've decided on the fire caverns; junctioned for the scorching attacks either by absorption like Quistis or deflect like Zell they battled long and hard until both dropped onto a rock needing a rest, and some water.

Zell squeezed a gulp or five over his head, shaking the water free along with sweat and smears of grey ash. "I needed this," And he meant the workout, not the break.

"It's been a while since I've gone full-on battle mode." She rubbed her aching arms. She had originally been training in the tireless terrain around Timber, fighting mutated birds and Geezards.

"Well, I've had my fun," Quistis declared. Storing the empty bottle in the recycling bin that's hidden in the wall beside the room's control panel, she was about to say goodbye to her battle-buddy when something caught her eye.

Zell, who got up to toss his bottle away, noticed her focus trained somewhere in the room and he followed it. "W- what is that?" He took her arm by the elbow as if to tell her to stay back while he took a closer look, when really he just moved her aside a little for a better viewing angle. "It looks like a man,"

"An unconscious man," Walking over to him, she kneels down, touching his shoulder giving it a shake. "Excuse me? Sir?" Checking his pulse, she turns him over.

He's a young man, possibly in his mid-twenties, if she had to guess; although his hair is a peppery greyish-brown from what's showing beneath a colorful paisley printed bandana. He's still got good color in his cheeks so he isn't dead, he doesn't even look injured, just unconscious. Maybe he fainted from hunger, he is rather thin, could even be heat stroke. She and Zell were heavily engaged for at least 40 minutes. He could have wandered in by accident. But who is he?

"Who do you think he is?" Wondered Zell out loud. Crouching down, he lifts the man's eyelids. "Hwhoa!" He yelped from start when the iris flicked his way. Backing away he then came back into close proximity of the man, he's not a coward after being startled. He's just a man after all.

"Hey, guy, are you alright?"

The dazed stranger seemed a little more present as he began sitting up; rubbing his head he looks left then right, then at the pair beside him. His eyes still a bit unfocused he asks. "Celes, what are you doing here?" He, for the moment, believed he's still in the castle underground.

"Quistis," Zell corrects, pointing at said person with his thumb he then points to himself. "I'm Zell, and you are?"

Rubbing his eyes, he answers the question, processing how he has a dozen which he'd like to ask himself. "Locke Cole,"

"Sounds like a locksmith company," Holding out his hand, he helps Locke up to his feet when it's taken. "How'd you get in here?" He asked then said. "Our school is kinda off limits accept for on parents and visitors' days." And this guy certainly doesn't seem like anyone's parent.

"I don't know. I woke up here, wandered around lost, got attacked and fell into a pool of water." He shrugged his shoulders. "Then I woke up,"

Zell looked at Quistis wondering if they're buying it; she's in her favorite thinking stance, held chin, arm barred across her torso, pensive look, debating that much herself. He doesn't seem violent or as if he's got a hidden agenda of some kind.

"Where am I?" He asked. His eyes nearly sprang from his head when the hologram dissolved restoring the room to its original state of metal and plant life with a river of water running around through it. "I must have hit my head more worse than I'd thought."

"This is Balamb Garden, a military school. You are in our training center." Replied Quistis succinctly.

"How did I get here?" Locke doesn't ever recall such a detour any of the other times the castle has come and gone beneath the Earth's surface.

"You don't know?" Quistis was at a loss now.

"I wouldn't have asked," replied the stranger.

"Hey, here," Zell marched over to the wall and grabbed a bottle of cool water. "Are you thirsty?" Holding it out to the stranger, he smiled kindly to show they're friendly.

Locke eyeballed the suspicious looking canteen, wondering since when did they make them clear, cylindrical, and plastic? Turning the cap he took a long drink from it, paused to catch his breath then finished off the refreshing liquid.

"Thanks."

Offering a thumbs up, Zell took back the bottle crushing it in his hand before throwing it out.

 _'His name sounds so familiar, I'm almost positive I've seen his face before, too,'_ Quistis looks the familiar man up and down. It was sure to come to her, for now they have to figure out where this guy came from and get him back there, he's breaching the rules about outsiders. He really could be a spy, a damned good assassin even. They aren't needlessly hostile either, with the way Galbadia attacked them, and Trabia Garden, out of the blue as they had. "Mr. Cole, would you please come with me, I'd like to help you but we should do it in a more formal setting."

 _'She must be the princess of this land, or a female vassal.'_ He figured. Putting on a smile he complied to her lead and followed the pair from the mystifying area.

The street allowed smooth passage from town towards the school for the sniper, the gambler, and the King.

"Alright, we're still here!" Irvine cheered to himself when pulling up to Garden in the rental car.

Seeing the large portable school brought a smile of relief on the gunman's face as the huge building is currently planted in the ground in its usual place, which is perched onto a spacious field of land that's far enough away from the town named after it that one can't walk to it without needing a break, but close enough that if one wanted to travel the 49 minutes walk, they could.

Edgar went from marveling at the car to marveling the oddly shaped building. They're definitely not in Figaro anymore.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to our headmistress," he walks through the front gate across the courtyard; his guest in tow.

"I've accepted that we're no longer on familiar ground, and that this is no lucid dream," Setzer is saying to Edgar. "But, I can't figure out how we got to wherever it is that we are,"

Edgar can only agree. "I can't figure it out either, unless of course this is some sort of alternate realm, Cyan once spoke about these demonic sprites that held him captive in a dreamland. This could very well be something similar,"

"That means Irvine could be a demon?"

They eyeball the sharpshooter's back as if the broad before them can tell no lies; then they lean into each other and begin whispering.

"We have no weapons; how can we attack him?"

"My brother has forced many hand-to-hand combat sessions onto me, I can certainly strong-arm a stick figure such as he."

Impressed by that declaration, Setzer assures. "And I'll be your second,"

On alert, they continued following the kindly stranger.

Seifer pulled up to the bulbous building, parking right beside the car parked just outside of the front gate. It doesn't have the school's seal so it must also be a rental. Climbing from the car when he killed the engine; he was happy to realize that the automated pick-up truck will retrieve both vehicles without question or hassle.

The forever self-deemed Knight's green gaze spots a familiar gaunt on up ahead, and he says to his rival, "Hey, there's lover boy,"

Squall showed no reaction on the outside, but inside he smiled. He lost his composure of cool by speeding up his pace to catch up to him. It looks like he's in the middle of showing around two older instructors, except that they're dressed strangely. They must be drama teachers, they showed up in costume, ready to dazzle the students but they got lost before ever getting inside the building.

Terra beat Squall by a long shot as she suddenly sprints forward past him.

 _'Shit! She is an assassin!'_ Squall and Seifer raced after her, ready to brawl again until they heard her calling out names.

"Setzer! Edgar!" her pace slowed as she caught up to the trio who stopped and turned around. Throwing her arms around her fiancée, she then took Edgar's hands when releasing him.

There was a flurry of greetings and questioning if one or the other is intact, all viewed by the mercenaries who'd brought them.

"This is getting spooky," Irvine says, smiling at the group elation as he took them in with arms crossed and happy-for-them to match demeanor, he adds. "Do you _all_ have amnesia?"

The trio looked at the sniper as if he'd lost his sanity. They don't have amnesia.

"What _are_ you talking about? We don't have amnesia," Setzer replied.

"You _don't?_ Then how do you explain those weird clothes, and the lack of memory?"

"It might be-.." Squall began but was cut off by Quistis, who suddenly appeared behind them.

" _Time compression_."

 _'No sense in me saying it, because she already did,'_ Thinks Squall who, during the drive back to Garden, began to piece the strange situation together.

How else do you explain someone from an ancient race suddenly existing? Nothing else makes sense unless it involves the poisonous ruin that sorceress Ultimecia brought upon the planet. Since that war has come to an end, they've been playing seek-and-destroy with an invention created by Dr. Odine that would seal up the rips in time. There are so many that it's been a handful of years and they still get hits on the tracking device whenever they're in an area. They once had to blow a hole in the side of a mountain to gain access to the portal.

It's a good thing for mad scientist always experimenting to create things that no one's asked for or ever thought they'd need. Those portals could be dangerous. And seeing the three strangers here now, proves it.

"Come with me." Quistis instructs, going full instructor-mode on them all.

This wasn't a game, this was official business. Seifer couldn't be happier, it meant they might get to do something worth it today other than to organize some lazy bastards shambled hotel.

0 0 0

Esthar, year 2012.

The electric city was buzzing with life, they seemed to be preparing for a festival of some kind; balloons giant and regular size are marking street lamps with their colorful strings tied to the posts. Kait can't believe how well-behaved the children are to not have either stolen them for theirself or released them to be a troublemaker. But, not many people are disrespectful- not in Esthar. Since his grandfather became president the place is less militant and chaotic and more relaxed and carefree. It's like all the continent became a youthful peace-lover, like Laguna Loire. Not to say they couldn't go beast-mode, if need be.

"We should rent a car," Hyland says when spotting a dealership as they exit the train station.

"Rent a car? We've got good strong legs," Kait replied. "We can walk… to a lift and hitch a ride."

"A _lift_?"

"I don't have any money to rent a car, do you?"

Hyland groped every pocket on his person, then shook his head.

"Then we take a lift."

It's a bright, picturesque day. The walk was a bit far, but at last it isn't raining, snowing, or hailing balls of fire from the world trying to swallow up all of humanity to end a clear-cut winner undecided war situation. Okay, so that's a bit dramatic. But, Kait's in too good a mood from knowing he doesn't have to kill himself to not exaggerate a little, now that his fears have been put to rest.

He can just see it; the smiles and pride of appreciation when he and Hyland return to the new future and all is well. Wait? Will anyone know of what they've done, if the initial problem is prevented? Travelling through time is definitely something that needs further looking into by the professionals. Youngins like Hyland and himself have no business messing around with such things.

From the station it took them an hour, and a break at a wraps stand for a wrap and a lemon iced tea, before they reached the lifts. If it weren't for the man with the food stand, they'd surely be at each other's throats by now from travel lag. The brightly lit streets glow their path, seen even in the light of day, but it's steadily pushing early evening. Twenty or so more minutes and they'll be at the science center, then on their way home.

Kait, for as little attention as he wanted to pay his rival, couldn't help but notice how quiet he's been. He must be keeping something from him. That, or he's trying to get in his good graces by not pestering him anymore. There is a god, if that's the case. It won't win Hyland any real favors beyond friendship, but that he's trying in such a manner is good. Who is he kidding, it's unnerving!

 _'Say something dammit! Anything! Come onto me! Make a grab to start a fight,'_ Kait hollars in his head. "But don't just sit there like you're hiding something worse than death." The Kinhart teen's eyes widen as he realized he just said that last part out loud. "Was that my outside voice?" He laughed it off.

Hyland seemed to ignore the outburst, and remained quiet, although he did spare his rival a quizzical glance. So he's not gone completely android on him.

"Hyland, is something up?" Direct approach, always good. "Because, you seem… distracted."

"I _am_ distracted."

"Why?"

"I'm just thinking about how brave you are in some ways, but cowardly in others."

Asshole. He never should have bothered. Going quiet himself, the pair ride the lift from zone to zone getting off when reaching the area of the science labs. The building looked like a person would go in and come out altered- _unwillingly_ altered.

The teen's march straight for the receptionist desk; with the way she eyeballed them they knew that there would be no access without clearing it by her first. Her smile was all sugar and kind, getting her words of rejection and upset ready for automated play for whatever it is that they planned on asking for or wanting after.

"Hi, ma'am," Kait greeted with a sweet grin that would have made his pop, Irvine, proud. "We're here for the student tour, we were told to sign up at the desk,"

Hyland's fine black brows furrowed. The what? All this fear and nervousness was starting to make Kait's sanity roller coaster, because the guy was obviously a few sandwiches short of a picnic. What student tour? And then his light hazel gaze fell upon the small flyer behind the secretary desk. They are indeed doing student tours this week. Maybe he hasn't lost his marbles after all.

"Just the two of you? Where's the rest of your classmates?"

"Or school didn't make it a force, it was optional for those who wanted to come. Can we not, just the two of us, take the tour?"

"Of course you can," she informs them then mumbles. "You'd be the first pocketprotectless teenagers who're actually interested." Standing, she hands them a sheet of paper stuck to a clipboard. "Sign your names here, then head straight through that door and down to the left, it's the second door. The guide is in there."

"Thanks," he signed his name on the paper, handing the pen to Hyland who does the same.

"And have a nice visit." The woman bid them in their departure.

"We will, and thanks."

Hyland tried to keep up with the act, but he had nothing to offer aside from a lukewarm fist in the air to cheer their access.

"I can't believe she's not gonna see us to the room, what a lax security she is," Kait mused.

"Good thinking with that; we'd probably still be back their waiting for a guard to throw us out on our asses is we'd of insisted on getting in."

"You don't have to tell me,"

Kait looked down the hall left the right. Scratching the back of his head, he shook out his dismay. "I wonder where his office is?"

"Beats me; I barely remember where the lab is from before, I was just following you."

"That's helpful."

"Maybe we should buddy up with a tour guide, we could happen upon doctor Lecter during it."

"That's not a bad idea," And it really isn't.

Falling back, their trek leads them to the guide room; they pushed open the door getting met with the pairs of eyes.

"Well, we have the first of many in our midst,"

 _'Euw, science nerds,'_ Hyland grimaced to meet their eager-to-teach smiles.

 _'This is awesome, science jocks!'_ Kait met their grins happily with his own.

The tour was extensive. It was amazing what went into something as simple looking as microwave. They boasted on how they planned to improve it so that it can have a top item and bottom item cooking at the same time like an oven. And to the, surprisingly interested Hyland's question, the men answered that neither item would lose cook heat because the door contains individual door slots attached to the main frame.

The two was nearly an hour and a half in before they finally happened upon their target. Dr. Odine was buzzing about the lab blustering about this and that. He was right smack in the middle of chewing someone's head off for misplacing lab sheets when the mini-tour group arrived.

"And this is the mastermind of the whole enterprise, Dr. Eustis Odine." Says the female guide, beaming proudly at her leader.

"Yes, yes, marvel at me. You can post a snapshot on your vlogs later. Isn't zat vat you kids are into zees dayz?" Throwing his hands up into the air, as if to shout 'what else is new' to the ceiling, he adds to the insult. "Zen you'll wash it all down vit that shallow insult, 'science nerd' for a laugh and a 'Like'," he made sure to roll his eyes, which practically took his whole head with them.

"Actually," Kait shook his head to disagree. "we are very interested in scientific technology, Dr. Odine." When the man snorted an unspoken 'yeah right' he verbally corrects him. "It's true! Especially in the realm of time travel,"

That comment was heard thankfully before the boom of a scratched record hit the airwaves, the reaction caused an uproar of laughter from the white coat men and women. All but Odine, who eyed the pair suspiciously.

"Vat would a couple of wasted brain cells like yourself vant to know about zat for?" His stink eye cast on them never wavered in its suspicion.

"What if I told you that we're from the future? A future where your machine sent us back to the past?"

Odine blinked. His stink eye became a curiously quirked brow, then his face looked grotesque as it sagged into a grin. "I'd say zat I'm more amazing zan ever!" Eyes twinkling, he says with glee. "Tell me more,"

…

"Dr. Odine, you're incredible!" Kait's big blue eyes expressed the disbelief that only shock could bring over the fact that he's staring a computer graphic image of the machine that brought them to the past in the first place. "And this, you can build one of these?"

"I obviously can, ozavise I would not have built on of zem."

"Right, of course."

"Mere child's place the construction, even zis nitwit could build it."

Hyland bit his tongue. Best not to come down on the person holding his fate in his hand.

"How long will it take?" asked Kait; already in full bloom of anticipation of seeing his current family once more, reuniting over some good eats and laughing at the story of trauma he'd like to share. A laugh at how Hyland actually wanted them to take their own lives. What a hoot!

"...Von year,"

Both teens synchronized with each other as they lean their ear in the man's direction asking. "Come again?"

"Von year,"

"But we can't stay here for _'von year',_ we need to get back to our time now!" Kait griped.

This was madness. A year! A _year?!_ A year alone, living like thieves in the night to avoid being recognized. Learning fast and hard how of exist without assistance. Slag. A year... with nobody but _Hyland Strand_ for company.

The man's eyes sparkled with mischief before he began to laugh merrily. "How you like me now, hot shots? A scientist like myself can make jokes too, ha haa! Ze machine you seek, is already built."

Kait would have fainted if it would have done any good. Stupid old fool! How dare he give him such a strain to the heart like that. But how was this possible? Is this guy really that obsessive with advancements in technology? How lucky!

"Let's just hope zat zis is ze last time for my seeing you, young man,"

"Huh?" Kait left the valley of happy relief to hear what the man had said.

"You are Kait Kinhart, yes?"

Kait nodded, his expression growing wary suddenly. Why does Odine know his name? How could he when in this year he's what, five or six years of age? Just when he was going to ask Odine began to move towards the exit, his bony fingers beckoned them to follow.

"I don't know vat trouble your future is in, but this is ze third time for us to be meeting. I wouldn't have noticed on my end but…" He paused outside of a large set of double doors; his sharp gaze cut to the right for them to follow. The teens took notice of a surveillance camera. "I keep track of everysing outside and inside of my facility."

"You… But, there's no way." He now stands before a computer screen that's loading then showing footage of him inside the lab with the scientist. They speak briefly before Kait then goes into the portal. "I… It can't be?" His jaw was so slack as he watched, it was a wonder he could form words.

"Zis young man, however, I've never seen before. Trying somezing new, are ve?"

Kait looked at Hyland and wondered to himself. The proof was there. Was Hyland the wild card? Is this round three and bringing his rival along was his means of trying something new? 'Is that how I knew to come to Odine? Because I've done this before- twice! "Shit." He muttered.

"Take my advice, vatever happens live viz it," Odine says as he powers up the machine. "Because if zis much trouble is sending you back over and over, it must somehow be meant to be."

Hyland took Kait's hand steering him towards the swirling portal that's waiting to swallow them back into the time rift. "Come on, we'll talk once we're inside."

Staggering forward, he's led into the portal.

"What could have gone wrong?" Kait mumbled in wonder. "Maybe I went back to far, or not far enough? Maybe I should have jumped ahead to see the outcome and report back? Maybe dad didn't take it seriously when he read the message. What did I do? What did I do wrong? What doesn't fit?" He's holding back his tears. He's frightened. He's more frightened than he's ever been. What if there is no end to this? What then?

"It's why I told you Kait, you can't exist in the same place at once," Hyland kneels don, placing a comforting hand on his rival's shoulder. "We have to di-..."

"Stop saying that! There _has_ to be another way!"

"There _isn't_!" Hyland hollered to get some sense knocked into him. Shaking Kait by the shoulders, he continues his barrage. "Why can't you just accept it! I'm not anymore happy about it than you are, but at least I'm realistic. We can either stay here and rot, or we can pick a time and date and let go. ...Our future could already be shaped, we're already existing in it… If we go there, Kait, you have to realize to keep the you that exists now… You're still gonna have to die, because you'll have to murder yourself."

Kait looked shaken to the core at the thought of that. Murder... himself.

"I don't mean to sound insensitive, but you've gotta pick… Look at how many times you've done this, I'm guessing you'd somehow found yourself having to face the reality of it as you tried to return to the future that hasn't yet been made. So… We go back, suicide, we go forward, murder, or we stay here and rot in time space, but there is no living alongside of- even under assumed names."

Behind them a portal opened up. A dark void swirling and glowing, warm, creeping forward towards them as if magnetized.

"What the hell?" Hyland felt his skin burning, he smacked at the sting as if he could stop it by impact. "Oh shit!"

"Huh?" Turning, he looked over his shoulder. "Hyland?" Frantic, he spun this way and that. "Hyland!?"

The swirling void began to suck at the next teen that remained in its path, pulling him swiftly inside to never be seen or heard from again.

x x x

Commentary: That's the beauty of wrap-up stories, they can't be long or short in chapter. It's all good.

I wanted to tell you, that I'll be making changes to original content, mostly I'm changing Kait's name. Originally his real name was Miles Redwing, I forgot and while randomly listening to Resident Evil being played in the background while working I went with Redfield. That's about it, really. So, if you notice, that's why. Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed and will continue to. You're all the best. Have a good week.


	5. Misplaced or Displaced

Locke Cole kept his head down and thoughts to himself as he waited for the blonde woman, Quistis, he was told is her name, to return from wherever it is that she'd gone. The shorter guy, Zell, is sitting in the room with him. Fidgeting, if his bobbing knees are anything to go by. He wanted to say something, make light conversation, but he really doesn't know what to say. His mind is swarmed with wonder about the whole situation, and he's already come to the conclusion that he can't get any answers, for now.

"How old are you?" Zell asked. Small talk. It seems he'd like to talk but also has nothing much to say.

"26."

"Wow! You look so much younger, I wouldn't have pegged you around my age,"

"How old are you?"

"27."

And he thinks _he_ looks young, this guy should have a look in the mirror. There's no way he's older than 17. He'd give him 19 at the most. They are silent again, until Zell breaks it by asking.

"What do you do?"

"Hmm?"

"For a living,"

Now that was an interesting question. He supposed what he does could be seen as a job, he is getting paid for it a lot of the time. But, it's never been officialized. "I guess you could say I'm a cartographer."

"A what?"

"I create maps or villages and landscapes."

Wide-eyed with impress, Zell thought about how tough a job like that must be. How does one make a map, walk about drawing lines on a sheet of paper? Guess they'd have to do it in a way that makes sense to those reading it. For them it's as simple as going online and looking for a location via satellite. Could Quistis's theory be right?

The door slid open and the retrieved party filed into the room behind secretary Trepe. The long table, seated for at least twelve for meetings of any kind, is quickly filled with bodies ready for, not the explanation, but the solution to the unpredicted and strange situation. It's usually made dark in the room so that slides can be seen on projection screens but the room is as usual with the long row of curtains pulled aside to allow sunlight to shine through the floor to ceiling windows.

Headmistress Edea Kramer is at the head of the table, her dark gaze shifts back and forth from her children to their strange new arrivals. "My name is Edea Kramer," she began by addressing the strangers. "I run this military academy. We'd like to welcome you travellers to Balamb Garden."

Zell put on a friendly grin, the others remained pensive but polite and gave a small smile or courteous nod to one another whom they haven't yet formally been introduced.

Edgar Figaro was no stranger to formalities, but he wasn't looking for polite conversation held over tea. "Miss Kramer," He had a slight pause when her gaze fell upon him; though she's much older, she's quite beautiful. Her pale skin, slender physique, and long ink black hair peppered with some silver framing her lovely dark brown but somehow hazel eyes, she's just his visual type. Despite his being deeply taken with Locke, a man, he does appreciate the fairer sex's appeals. Restoring his semblance upon a sharp look from his lover, he continued. "We've come to understand that you know what's happened; we'd like to know if you also know of a solution to it?"

"That I don't. I can tell you all that the matter is rather unusual, and unfortunately we're at fault for it." This grenade of claim brought about a stir as the Returners murmured in wonder of why and how they managed to pull it off? What was the goal of it? "It was roughly 12 years ago that our world was shattered into millions of fragments in time. Days that were, days of current but hours behind, and a time that hasn't yet happened… All this was done by a sorceress named Ultimecia. She gained a unique ability to open a rip, many of them, in time and with it she'd planned to go back to the past to possess the magic of every sorceress who's ever lived for her dark purposes. A means to an end to civilization, while she ruled what little remained alive in the world she'd build from scratch."

That sounded a lot like someone the Returners knew. Kefka Palazzo, a deranged man who's choice of dress was just as jester as his maniacal laugh. But that is not to discredit the man's insane brilliance. He created the Magitek armor and knights, was a scheming snake under Emperor Ghestahl's reign for years while the supreme figure was none the wiser of his mage's true intentions. The man played with dolls! Who'd ever see him as what he truly was? A murderous tyrant wanting, and momentarily claiming, the place of a God. But, Kefka could never have done anything such as this Time Compression. It sounds outright impossible, yet here they are.

"When our world began to revert back, the torn open time spaces weren't all closed off; some of them remain open, to this day. We've configured a device that can close them off, and seal them away, however; we haven't yet found all the places still affected."

Again this caused the Returners to stir as they thought about such a reality. Pockets of time that are a cluster of anything and nothing all at once. Such power. Wherever they are, this place is to be greatly feared if it is not an ally.

"The four of you must have somehow triggered a warp and were brought here due to the compression."

"My castle," Edgar muttered to himself in a low tone.

The hidden home so deep underground that it's actually above ground, due to a crater like opening in a canyon, could be counted as a means of going beyond the earthly realm. A portal could have been waiting for them underground during the shifting ride to and from the grounds. But, they've used it for at least a year plus, why now would such a problem arise? Could it be that these people were trying to close it but failed?

"I'm sorry?" Edea asked when hearing Edgar having said something.

The King of Figaro explained to them about his castle in the desert attached to the one underground; the SeeD instructors were surprised that such advancement exists for the oddly dressed bunch, especially if they truly are from the 1800s.

"I see… There is a way to get you back home, to your own time period. However, the means to send you back need to be created lest you end up trapped in time compression for all eternity. A fate, I'm sure you can all agree, you don't want."

Locke, feeling like he truly was in school with robbed scholars preaching at him as they had when he was a boy and staying at the castle with his new friends, he raised his hand for attention, speaking when the calm but sharp-eyed headmistress looked at him. "What do to get this thing going? Can we help in anyway?"

"I'm afraid not; we need the help of a scientist who lives in Esthar. If anyone can help with this matter, he may can."

Edgar chimed in. "If it's a machine that needs to be built, I happen to be a brilliant mechanic. I've made many specialized weapons for myself and others during the Magi war. I can assist this scientist."

"If he'll let you, I see no harm in it."

"That's it!" Zell looked around at the startled crowd, he didn't think his outburst was that loud or sudden- especially since he stood up before he said anything. "That's where I've seen you all before!"

"I'd placed it, too," Quistis added.

"Will somebody buy me a vowel, 'cause right now this conversation is beginning to sound like 'Nell'," He referred to a film about twins who only spoke together, simultaneously, one with vowels the other consonants to talk like any other person. But when speaking separately, it was quite the mess of alphabet soup to the ears.

"Looks like someone needs to brush up on their history class," Quistis rose from her seat and with a hand in said person's direction, she says. "They are the war heros of the 1800s, when a War of the Magi was waged between humans and Espers. The very first guardian summons- even before the people of the ancients."

Quistis mystified those involved with her knowledges of their personal lives, frightening them a bit. She knew of Kefka and his betrayal, Edgar's double lives, even about when their peaceful world came to ruin. There are a ton of finer points missing but the overall was well put by the studious secretary.

"Cool. War heros," Zell ogled them in awe.

"You're one too," Seifer reminds his boyfriend. "Put your eyes back in your head."

"Aha, oh yeah," He grinned, sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he snickered. "I forgot,"

Seifer supposed that was due to it having been twelve years ago that the horror befell them, while he was playing puppet to anyone who could get their hands on him. He'd only wanted to be by Matron's side, her knight. Not get controlled into becoming public enemy number one by half the planet. Not to mention nearly killed in his stay as a sorceress' Knight. It seemed do damned cool in the movies, the loyalty and devotion between the retainer and his liege.

His green gaze glanced at Matron, who looked back at him and smiled fondly.

"I will contact Dr. Odine from here; as for all of you… I'm not sure what to do." She rose from her seat with the grace of a feather ascending in the wind. "You're all welcome to stay here; I'm sure my students will give you the utmost hospitality."

She excused herself to her office to call Odine about the aforementioned situation, leaving behind a room of confused awkwardness.

"I suppose this isn't an overnight sort of matter," Quistis began. "Squall, Irvine, you two should show our guest to a vacant home in the barracks."

Squall cocked a brow wondering what made them the kings of the barracks just because, once upon a time, they lived out their raising their adopted son until they got an apartment in town. "I can't. Seifer and I have to return to what we were previously doing,"

And he says this not even realizing just what sort of pissed off situation they'd left behind in Winhill. The innkeeper was in a tizzy over the mess, that's now got third degree burns added to it! She could only speculate as to why. What? Did they think they had to renovate the place by fire? Did they come across a nest of termites or carpenter ants?

Squall can already feel the strain in his arms from having to now tear away most of the place instead of a handful of rotten boards. Hyne.

Seifer didn't argue, he simply followed Squall to the door. Zell stood up, after following his lover's exit with his gaze and he excused himself, hastily saying. "I'd love to do it, but I'm still on tour duty with the visiting cadets." He had a great break with Quistis in the training center, but he really should have been back on call at the front directory twenty minutes ago.

"It's fine. You can ditch me to do it alone," Irvine informs. "I've got a free day," he shrugged his shoulder. "Come on, follow me to the garage and I'll drive you out there,"

"It's really cool to have you guys here," Zell was saying on his way out. "Sorry I can't help ya anymore today, I've got a ton of questions."

The Returners smiled politely at the chipper, albeit a bit too excited, blond's sincerity; although they really don't know what sort of interest he could possibly have in them- they're strangers! At least they should be, that dark haired woman seemed to know a great deal, they all do really. And yet, the time travellers know nothing about them. Seemed an unfair disadvantage, if anyone was keeping score.

"Seif'," Zell called when he was almost caught up to his boyfriend and best friend. The two seemed to be speaking about something in low tones. "Hey," he slapped him between the shoulder blades, then draped his arm around Seifer's shoulders, odd as the angel had to become for the ex-knight as he had to tilt to accommodate his lover's shorter height. "Wanna go out tonight? I mean, if you're back by then,"

"I seriously doubt it, we really beat that place up," replied the knight. "We're probably gonna have to stay over,"

 _'No "probably" about it, I'm not gonna keep running back and forth,'_ Thinks Squall keeping his pace beside the pair. _'We don't even know if we're fired or not.'_

"No kidding? What did you guys do all while you were there- goof off?" Releasing Seifer from the awkward hold, he rests the back of his head into his finger-folded palms. "I was kinda hoping we could get some dogs at Snaps."

"Mooch off somebody else, you leech," Quickly pecking his 'mooch' lover on the lips he got into the elevator and he and Squall went to the first floor.

" _Mooch_?" he repeated the word that gave his pace a pause and kept him from boarding the elevator so they could all travel down together. Curse them, now he has to wait. It'll be too full with Irvine and their unexpected guest onboard. But they seem to be loitering in the meeting room.

"Miss…" Edgar began, unsure of how to address Quistis since they haven't been formally introduced.

"Quistis Trepe, your Majesty," She may as well go with the formality, the man is a bonafide king after all.

Edgar held up a hand to the sentiment. "Edgar is just fine, miss Trepe,"

"Alright. If we're dropping formality, you can just call me Quistis."

"Charmed." He grinned handsomely, earning a blush from the studies secretary, who adjusted her glasses to gain her composure.

She hasn't had a man smile at her like that since Nita thought he had a crush. Clearing her voice, she introduced herself to the others, they shook hands, along with Irvine's since he waited around to escort them to the barracks.

"Quistis, I was wondering if there was any word of my brother's whereabouts?"

"Your twin brother, prince Sabin?"

The show of knowledge was again unsettling, but Edgar nodded.

"No one's said anything so far about a stranger hanging around. Maybe he wasn't brought here with you,"

 _'That would be fortunate, at least someone doesn't have to endure this abnormality.'_ Thinks the king.

"I'll put out an amber alert, just incase." Quistis informs.

"Thank you." Although he doesn't know what it means, he's sure it's something of use to the situation.

The Returners received and gave a fair share of staring; students of all shapes, sizes, and kinds rubbernecked like a circus act in order to get an eyeful of the strangers. The rumors were spreading about who they could be and why they are at Garden. All sorts of nonsense to sensical speculations from acting troupe to secret agents.

Through the murmurs some words could be made out, jeers, disembodied voices saying certain people were hot or weirded looking. It was all brushed aside by them, as they had their wild ideas and opinions about the student body. This wasn't like any school any of them have ever been in. Machines, fountains, a mote- what school has a mote?

Irvine pressed the disarm button for the alarm of a dark blue sedan. "Load in, everybody;" he opened the door of the driver's seat. "Y'all are gonna like the barracks, it's like a small apartment house, ya know the kind two to each stack."

Locke shrugged his shoulders to the glances they exchanged with each other. Apartment? Two-stack? What? That wasn't the only thing throwing them; or at least, at this point, throwing Locke who had yet to be inside of a car. Needless to say, his motion sickness on boats transfers to moving machines. Unlike a train, the car took hills and twists and turns and before he knew it they had to make several stops along the way so that he could empty what little he had in his stomach onto the road. Give him a map for a nice walk any day of the week.

After showing them how everything works, Irvine left the time travellers to their own devices while he left to pick up some dinner for them. Locke was laid out in bed, groaning now and then in his exhausted state, waiting for his insides and sanity to catch back up with him. Edgar sits beside him, tenderly caressing his hairline to sooth him.

"I'm worried," Edgar states to Setzer who passed by in the hall; he saw him through the open door.

"It's a bit of motion sickness, I'm sure he's well used to it by now," replied the gambler.

"I meant about Sabin, we have no way getting word back home to see if he's there. We don't know for certain if he's anywhere here. My brother could be lying dead in a hole someplace. Did you see all those strange things in the desert and out in the field as we passed through?"

Giant insects, some weird thing that just couldn't possibly be an animal of some sort, and if it is, it's disastrously fused with some other creature.

"You're right," He leans in the open doorway. "With any luck this Amber will find your brother, she must be rather good at what she does if she's the only one looking."

Edgar can only hope Setzer is correct. He honestly thought his gambling friend would have more empathy. He and Sabin have spent a vast amount of time together in the past, he even once believed they were seeing each other as an item, as he is with Locke. But, neither admitted to it, and no real evidence has been shown. Perhaps the king has just been projecting his own past experience with his and Locke's budding love onto his brother?

A whistle turned the healthy pairs head. The tea that Terra said she'd make announced that it's ready.

"I'll bring you both a cup," Setzer says before disappearing.

Locke raised his noodle for an arm as a thanks, he'd really appreciate it. Edgar smiled at his punch-drunk lover, leaning forward he kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Like everything I've eaten since breast milk is lying in a field," with a grunt, he sits up to take the offered tea mug.

Edgar eyed the borish design of the cup, having never seen one in this shape that wasn't made of metal. It must be a poor imitation of their fine bone-ware. But, the drink was strong and sweet, having steeped just the right amount of time to produce the light floral taste mixed with a kiss of honey.

Setzer lowered his mug after taking a sip. "This place is strange, but it has so much about it that I'd like to explore. Those cars are a must emulate; I've never designed a shell casing, but I'd be well at the engine."

The king would have liked to match the gambler's enthusiasm, truly, he is fascinated by the cars as well; however, he can't get past his worry about his brother. Where can he be?

0 0 0

Kait spat out the taste if dirt that's filling his mouth and nostrils to the brink. It felt like his skin was in the midst of recovering from a severe burn, but upon feeling up his bare arms and along his neck he can't make out any blemishes, rashes or other indications that he's been subjected such conditions.

 _'What happened to my jacket?'_ He wonders while attempting to stand. "Hyla-" he broke into a coughing fit, preventing his calling for his rival. When he found his bearings, he rubbed the dirt from his eyes then tries again. "Hyland, where are you? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you, but can you see me?"

"No, I've got dirt in my eyes," he uses the bottom of his shirt to wipe them clean. "Do you see my jacket anywhere? If my dad's find out that I lost it, I…" his words tampered off as his vision cleared and he saw himself eye level to the point of a spear's blade.

His gaze, widened from panic, found its way up the length of the spear to the person holding it. A tall, muscular man covered in silver armor; his face is hidden by a helmet, nothing exposed beyond his mouth.

"On your feet, stranger," says a rough voice that doesn't, in Kait's opinion, fit the man's appearance.

Raising his hands up, as if he's being arrested by the police rather than an extra from a Mid-evil movie, he slowly rises to his feet. Glancing at Hyland, who's pose he's now mimicking, although his rival's guard is a sentinel compared to his own, he then looks back at the guard threatening his own life.

"We haven't done…" he flinched when the tip of the blade advanced on his Adam's Apple.

"Tch. Tell that to our missing King, scoundrels,"

"We don't know anything about that,"

"It's no use, they won't listen to reason," Hyland muttered; having had the same dialogue not five minutes ago. His guard gave him a black eye.

Kait was shoved at the shoulder, forced to spin around to allow the guard to grab hold of him. The Kinhart teen grunted as his arm was held behind his back at a painful angle; Hyland was treated in the same. The pair are then lead away, further into the desert than where they woke.

 _'At this rate they're gonna bust my arm,'_ thinks Kait, tired of being shoved along in such an uncomfortable position. Mumbling an incantation, he casts double then a safe blast of Aero on his and his rival's captor.

The guards cried out as the blades of wind sliced at them, the time travelling teen's broke free with ease and hurriedly made a run for anywhere but their current place.

"Why, all of sudden?" exclaimed the first guard. "What's this wind?!"

"After them! They're getting away!" he rubbed wind blown sand from his face. "They could be heading to their hideout," commands the brawny guard. "his majesty could be their!"

"If you would just listen to us, you'll realize we don't have a clue as to what it is you're talking about!" Kait called over his shoulder. "Whoa!"

He went toppling over having tripped on a dune of sand.

"Kait!" Hyland was trying to be careful, but the guards are gaining on him.

Skidding down through the banks of loose footing, he caught a sinkhole which made him stumble forward and over and over after his rolling friend. The guards were better used to the hostile terrain, and merely sat back and allowed the sand to pull their weight down the slope as a slide.

Kait's journey came to an end and he coughed and spit out ridiculous amounts of sand; grunting in pain when his rival sailed right into him back first, legs up over his head kicking him unintentionally.

"I'm missing my chakrams right about now," Hyland righted himself, with help, and they take off running again. "Fuck, I'm tired," he wheezed.

The high sun is brutally pouring down on them, but they seem the only ones affected by it, the guards may as well be playing through a field of flowers, on a lovely spring day. Which is how they managed to catch up with the pair so quickly.

The Strand teen called upon a means of advantage, using Slow to keep their threat at bay.

"Grrr… what did they do?" asks the scrawny guard, noticing his movements are slowed and not by his doing so.

"This feels like magic,"

"Are they Espers?"

They struggled through the gluey feeling of the spell; fighting with all they had but to no avail. Good thing reinforcements are on the way. And not a moment too late. Chocobos with riders came charging through with conviction. The time travelers were barely able to catch their breaths when they stops a few dozen yards from where the considerably slow guards are stunted, when they're roped and dragged to the shifting sands. A futile attempt to get away only earned laughter from the reinforcements, as they pulled in their catch of fish from the sand sea. Throwing them over the large birds bodies, they rescued their comrades as well, before carting the pair away.

...

"Let me the hell out of here!" Hyland hollered as he slammed his shoulder into the cell bars.

The scrawny guard chuckled. He loves it when they're aggressive, it makes them easier to break; and he will break them. They must know where his majesty is, along with the others. It's the only lead they have on king Edgar's disappearance. It was a dark day twelve days ago, when the castle came up but the king did not. None of them had. They thought it must have been a ghost in the machinery, that the elevator just operated on its own. But as days went by… the king and the Returners remained missing.

A search party was sent down into the catacombs to look, but it turned up empty. They remained nowhere around. Just as they began to form another search party these two strangely dressed travelers showed up within the slippery sands of Figaro's vast desert. It all started adding up, the king disappeared but then here are these strangers. How can they not be guilty? If king Edgar or is friends are hurt, they'll make them pay.

"You can't keep us in here, we didn't do anything wrong!" Grabbing the bars he gives them a thorough shaking; they didn't even creak from the rough attention. The cell is sturdy; unyielding to such pathetic attempts. He grabbed his hair and growled, kicking the bars he decided to drop it- for now. Slumping down beside Kait, he sighed then closed his eyes to block it out.

Kait furrowed his brows, side eyeing the worked up frenemy. He must have acute claustrophobia.

"They called us Espers,"

Hyland tipped his head back, bopping it into the solid wall behind him. "What?" His voice was gruff with agitation.

"The guard, he called us Espers."

"So? He thinks we killed or kidnapped some king," he shrugged his shoulder. "The guy clearly has a screw loose."

"Espers, Hyl', _Espers_ … you remember we learned about them about them in history class."

"So what,"

"So, don't you realize what this means?" Turning on his hip, he shakes Hyland by the knee. "We've gone back too far, we're not even in the same century anymore."

If it were possible, the strand teen became more pale than he usual looks. His hazel eyes widen in realization of what that means. Not being within your own time frame not only runs the risk of keeping you lost in the wrong era, but you can also risk ever being born. They've got to get back to the time rift.

Back on his feet, he begins going after the bars again; slamming his shoulder into them before trying to squeeze through them, taking advantage of his thin frame.

"Please stop. We have to reason with them, tell them what happened. Maybe they'll understand,"

"Right. Because time compression makes sense in the stone age."

"This isn't the stone age, this is the victorian era and judging by the sound of this place it's late steampunk. They may not fully understand, but they'll at least be open to it- especially with there being magic around." Gently pushing his rival away from the bars, he tries his hand at appealing to the guards. "Excuse me, officer," he shrugged when hearing Hyland scoff. Well, he doesn't know! He's never had to address a royal guard before, he doesn't know what to call them.

"Are you talking to me, brat?" The man left his post by the door to stand before the cell. "Want something before your questioning? Your mom can't save you, by the time the messenger bird gets to your house, we'll have all we need to get our king back and you… well…" He shrugged his hand.

He has zero tolerance for trespassers harming king Edgar. The man saved his family, he used to be a brat on the streets himself. He sold drugs on the black market and stole a fair share of merchandise. But, just when he was about to be punished for a crime of theft by losing not one but both hands, king Edgar swooped in and saved him. He asked his father the then King Rowan, Adhemar, Figaro II if he could come on as a young apprentice for guard duty and he was granted that second chance. He's been by Edgar's side for many many years. Now, it's his chance to save his majesty in return.

"I appreciate your being upset, but you've got the wrong idea about us." He smiled sweetly. "My name is Kait Kinhart, I and my dads are also in the business of protecting important people- we're mercenaries." He then points between himself and Hyland. "And this is Hyland Strand, his father works for a bank, but his mother is also in the service."

Hyland wondered what any of that had to do with anything, but the guard does seem to be listening.

"We can use magic, you think that we're Espers, right?" He nods when the guard nods; he can see the whole of his face as he'd removed his helmet once they were firmly locked away, he's got kind green eyes, but a mouth set in a crude sort of disposition that doesn't seem practiced but an appearance since birth. "Well, don't Figaro and Espers get along; and haven't they since the Magi war?"

The guard remembered very well when the war was going on. How magic just suddenly began to appear everywhere, along with strange creatures making even stranger occurrences, like flames or mountains of ice just appearing out of the thin air. At some point even his majesty was doing it! It seemed so natural how it was happening, but so freakish that it was happening. All because of some shards created by a compressed corpse's soul. However, that was a year or so ago, they've all vanished, died off, save aside from the half-breed Esper girl. Could there have been more survivors? There must be, otherwise these boys couldn't be able to use magic.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" Hyland looked himself over seeing nothing wrong with his attire. Everyone their age wears chains and jewelry.

"Bare arms? Chains at the hip."

Kait couldn't help but think that his arms wouldn't be exposed if he still had his jacket. Reminded that it's gone, he looked about the cell hoping he must have missed it, if one of the guards threw it in with them, but it's nowhere in sight.

"We're time using Espers, you felt it. Hyland slowed your movement down back there in the desert," Getting a shrug of hand for that explanation, Kait went on to better explain. "We can travel through time, is what I'm saying. We're young and new at this, so we sorta got lost." He laughed, small, fake, but jovial hoping the man would go along with it and show some compassion. He does not laugh along. "We're from the future, I know it sounds weird, but we are. We were trying to help our people in our time by going back to stop the problem before it starts."

"And we took a wrong turn," Hyland jumped in seeing where Kait is going with it.

"I see." Nodding, the guard resumed his emotional guard towards them. This could all be a lie, and anyway they still haven't explained what happened to the king and the others. "What does that have to do with King Edgar's disappearance; you're saying you want to go back to retrieve him?"

"We can't. Being here is an accident, but maybe if we return to our time he'll come back,"

" _How_?"

"...I think maybe we're involved in a time displacement." Hyland says, saving Kait from an answer of 'I don't know', because he surely does not.

" _Displacement_?!"

Nodding, Hyland replies. "It's possible that, by accident, our being here has placed your king in our time. Displacement of bodies." He sighed, if that is the case they really are screwed. They can't move forward until the others begin to shift back. They can only hope something is being done on the others' end in their era.

Understanding nothing about magic, the guard is quiet for some time absorbing it. Just as one of them was about to ask what he was thinking or going to do with them, the guard opened the door.

"I'll let you out, but you're under lockdown until we can figure out what to do about this." He mumbled, his tone has changed, he sounds like a kinder person than the enforcer he wanted to come off as earlier. "We have to get our king back, and you two are the only means of doing so."

"And we'll at it, as hard as we can," Hyland assures them.

How hard could it be?

Present day of March, 2022.

Irvine arrived at the barracks with their, unintended, visitors' meal. The white and yellow bags garble in his placing them about the table.

"So like," he began unpacking the meal, along with paper plates and plastic cups and tableware. The barracks aren't stocked with such items, merely pre-furnished for ready inhabiting. "I'm pretty sure y'all are used to eating the finer things, but I wasn't sure where I could find it on such short notice, but, this is the nearest best thing." Setting a bucket filled with grilled chicken atop the table before the sides and bottles of water, he beams triumphantly. "Kashkabald Fried Cockatrice- eh, it isn't real Cockatrice, it's just a gimmick, this is regular old chicken."

Three of the four weary travellers enter the small living room near the kitchenette, taking a paper plate from Irvine.

"How's your friend?" He asks when seeing Locke isn't with them.

"He's using the facilities." Replied Edgar while examining the unusual make of plate. 'This is paper?' He could see the disastrous mess as food collapses to the floor after holding onto it for zero seconds. "He's fine now."

"Oh. Well, eat at your leisure," He walks to the door, smiling when he sees Locke emerge from the hall. "Hey! There he is!"

Surprised by the cheer, and volume, Locke nodded a greeting. Something smelled great, and now that he's washed up a bit, he could definitely eat.

"We don't know for how long you'll be staying, but, we can get you something to wear tomorrow." Holding it up to show them, he then set it down on a hook by the door. "This is the key to the place; and I'll, or some one of us from Garden, will see you in the morning."

"Good night." Says Edgar.

"Night." He felt he had to say something before leaving, some words of comfort. "It ain't so bad here, but, we are gonna get you all back to when you came from; and, if he's here, we'll find your brother, your majesty."

It gave him little comfort, but he accepted the gesture with a court nod.

Irvine closed the door, leaving them alone for the night.

x x x

Commentary: Thanks for reading! I can't decide whether or not to put Sabin in the present with them or if he should remain back in the past and help out the yoots ahaha, so I guess I'll flip a coin and see how it goes.


	6. Yours, Mine, and Our Worlds Apart

Zell stretched his arms over his head for as long as he stretched his jaw during a yawn, and both sets fell like a ton of weight has tugged them down. "Man, I should add showing people around to my workout regime. Who knew just walking and talking could be this tiring?" Stretching his limbs upper and lower with some reaches and squats, he then winds his arms around and around to loosen the tight muscles.

" _19:03_! Whoa, where'd the time go?" How could it already be seven o'clock? It didn't feel, to him, as though he'd been working for that long. "I'd better get some food."

"Hey, cadet Dincht," A dark-skinned girl called out with a wave; her blonde bob bounced about her face as she skipped by him.

"Hi." He greets we he charges for the garage.

If he's going for Snaps's hot dog shack, it'd be faster driving there than running. He should have asked Irvine to pick him up a sack on his way to the barracks, the cowboy most likely would get food for their guest, he can't just leave them hanging- although, the guy did try ditching them in prison eons ago. He did say he'd of come back for them, but who knows. Irvine's been a strange one since they all first got back together. Even when their memories began to return, he couldn't distinctly pindown the guy's personality in succinct traits.

Guess it's all for a reason, some persons are just made to be a few steps behind in the getting-to-know-you exchange. He sure rubbed him the wrong way when they met. Hitting on the girls, being all aloof as he was. Somehow it reminded him of a less aggressive Seifer. But, once he found out they all knew each other, liking Irvine just seemed natural.

But, man, back then he'd thought that Guardian Forces removing the memories of one's self was the strangest thing he's ever encountered in life, but look at the times today. Time travel. Time, fucking, travel! It's so out there, there may as well be aliens living up in space on other planets.

"Kait!" He grabbed the dashing teen by the wrist; they begin spinning in a circle, as neither wants to relent from the direction that they're going in, resulting in a cyclone of give and take. "You're out late, what have you been up to?"

"Just hanging out with my friends; we were out having dinner and a movie,"

"Oh. Guess you wouldn't be interested in joining me for some dogs at Snaps's?"

"Naah, I just came from there,"

"Okay. See ya around," He slowed to release the teen without hurling him down the catwalk of the flashing yellow garage entrance.

"Bye- oh wait!" He called out. "Have you seen my dads? Either's fine,"

"Squall's in Winhill and Irvine is with some guest in the barracks, he should be back any minute." Zell snapped his fingers. "You should ask him to take you out there to meet them, they're real war veterans from the _1800s_."

Kait scoffed. "What?"

"Yeah, it's this whole debacle because of the time compression," Grinning with satisfaction to report such an epic topic and have it well received as shocking, he adds. "We've got _real_ time travelers on our hands. I've gotta run; my gut is putting up a snit. See ya."

"Yeah, bye…" Kait looked miffed. _'Time… travel…'_ Why did that thought make the scar along his spine itch? It's probably nothing. He continued his way to his shared bedroom in the dorms of Balamb Garden.

Time travel. Get real.

0 0 0

Kait Kinhart was at his wit's end. He doesn't know how to feel and it's consuming him more than their current situation. On the one hand, he's relieved that he doesn't have to meet up with himself in the current present and murder his own reflection, second, they don't have an existence where they are currently residing, so there's no reason to even weigh suicide as something to do on a rainy day, third, he's aggrieved because of where they are. They're in the past! The far past, and there's no reason as to why except that something went wrong somewhere in the time rift.

Maybe Hyland knew what he was talking about with that whole body displacement scenario. Maybe these people's king has swapped life positions with them. If that's the case, what can they possibly do? There is no Dr. Odine here! There is no time machine! And despite this castle, if history class serves him correctly, is advanced enough to travel via mechanics system underground from point A to point B. It's not holding a candle to their land roving, water skimming, sky hovering Garden.

 _'Well, I can't deny it any longer,'_ he thinks to himself as he drops his weight onto a soft, bouncy, four-poster bed, arms spread out like the wings of a fallen angel, with legs placed firmly on the stone floor, as he's neither an angel, but more importantly, neither is he fallen. However… _'I'm gonna scream.'_ The latter is debatable. Opening his mouth, he's righting himself when his companion walks out from the bathroom, hair damp but being vigorously assaulted with a thick green towel to take care of that. Blinking, a confused then annoyed expression played across his face, and he asked. "You were _bathing_?" He thought the guy was in their kissing, he certainly had to go despite spending a vast amount of time in the drying desert air. "Don't tell me you're actually _comfortable_ with all of this?"

"Let's see… they're no longer trying to lock us up, the beatings have ceased, and they gave us a room to sleep in, plus a meal is on its way… I'd say I'm fine with being lulled into a false sense of security." Figuring that is what's got his rival's panties going all thong on him. "You should take a bath, too, you reek."

Kait glared, it faltered, as he realized the statement is true, but he glared all the same because of whom it came from.

"The maid already drained my water, cleaned the tub all up… you only have to call her in." He dropped the towel to the floor. "Would you stop impersonating instructor Leonhart? Hyena, you'd think you two invented the perfect scowl. "Think of this as a… vacation to one of those old country fairs. All cometh, and thou, all that middle-aged crap."

Kait laughed, it was funny. It is a strange way to speak. He's surprised they haven't come across anyone who talks in such a manner. But, perhaps they aren't as far into the past as presumed.

"I'm getting the maid," Hyland states. Leaving the comfortable seat on the bed, the albino haired Galbadian exits the room.

 _'That guy is way to used to this,'_ thinks Kait with a smile. _'I'll probably find out that he goes to those pointy-hat events every time Dollet holds them.'_ He turned his attention to the window when a flash appears in the distance. _'Hmm?'_

Walking over, he looks out of one of the openings into the castle's spacious courtyard. He can see a bunch of things illuminating the darkness: lights from the small amount of little stucco homes, he assumed is where the guards, maids, and their families live, there are a few torches lit around the defensive stone wall keeping the castle and homes nestled safely inside. But there are a few lights that are noticeable unnatural.

 _'What is that?'_ He strained his vision trying to get a better look, but all he can make out are tiny light points that sporadically disappear, as if it's something alive. Something that can blink… and think…

"What are you looking at?"

Kait glanced at Hyland who came up beside, standing firmly at his right. "Do you see there, in the dark patches- don't look where there are lights…. _See,_ just _there_!" he points.

Despite the poor directing on Kait's part, Hyland does see what is being pointed out. Tiny lights, blinking as if a Christmas decoration. But its moving. It's alive.

"Maybe it's some kind of security advancement? You know, like a motion detecting sweeper."

"Shit they're back!" A disembodied, male voice shouts. "Man your stations!"

"Friendly security?" Kait says.

Locking eyes with each other, they shook their heads while saying in unison. "I don't think so,"

The maid exits the bathroom, a n empty bucket in her hand as she's done filing the bathtub. The water should just be done heating from the fire beneath the stones. "Young sir, your bath is ready… huh? Where'd they go?"

If they hadn't been using float, Hyland would have thought he'd lost his mind; did he really just leap out of the window of a six story drop after his boneheaded rival, Kait Kinhart? He must have, because after touch landing on the ground just as gently as can be, he looked back with an accessing eye of the distance they've covered- a little too swiftly, despite the float breaking their fall and preventing a broken neck, they fell at an uncomfortable speed as the ability can only make one hover, not fly.

And they're now buoyant as they survey the battlefield.

"What can we do?" Kait asked a palace guard who exited the castle from a singular watchtower, that looked an awful lot like a Rook chess piece.

The teen's not interested in what it is, just how fast can it be thwarted to help these people. Anything to toss some chips into their pile to show they're good guys, and no one to be suspicious of, helps.

The palace guard looked taken aback by the floating youths, but shook it off, and replied. "Those monsters are back inside the walls again!" He has to shout over the noise of commanding soldier's booming voices, and the gnash of steel against the hard yet noodle movement of their adversaries.

"Shit!" Kait muttered and was able to quickly grab a hand of the wriggling tail of the limber creature; like a pro wrestler he swung it around in a circle releasing it so that it smashed against the wall of the tower. It took the hit flawlessly.

His rival wasted no time using his magic on the enemy, casting Slow and Stop on any one coming at him; it helped the soldiers a great deal as they were then able to run the creatures through with their spears and swords, spiked maces or an axe.

Kait wasn't even sure if his weapon was even junctioned anymore. He can't recall having it back in the past before any of this mess began. He knew he was ready to face down that Red Dragon going after Aunt Ellone, so he must have it on him. To anyone unfamiliar with the mechanics of junctioning magics and now, with the newly created system, their ability to junction weapons, Kait must look insane patting himself down on the ribs where the spells and function is engraved. Hyland seemed to get the general idea and he located his weapon as well.

The pair fought alongside the palace guards, defending and attacking their way to exhaustion until, not soon enough in everyone's opinion, the monsters made a retreat back into the desert beyond the wall. The couldn't celebrate it as a victory nor could it be seen as a true defeat. For every amount of ten at least one of theirs has been badly injured or… Thank goodness the death toll was only at a low two soldiers, with five people on the badly injured list.

"Let's get them to the infirmary," the general ordered. Turning to look at the pair, who're now shorter than him, their Float having long since worn off, he nods his appreciation for their superior help.

Surely there would have been more fatalities without the help of their Esper magic.

…..

"Why are you standing around at the window?" Hyland looks towards a ticking grandfather clock, then groaned remembering that this era hasn't heard of dayglow digital. Checking his watch would be pointless because it stopped working time in loop one. "Get in the bed, it's insanely shway."

Kait looked over his shoulder, the worry on his face never waned even enough to spare his rival a belligerent expression. He doesn't care how shway the bedding is, or the feast was, or the bath that, despite being so simple had been the most relaxing thing that's happened to him since this all started. He can't shake the nervous sick feeling roiling in his gut that they really screwed things up, by coming back to the past. To be fair, it's not really their fault! The time compression just sort of vacuumed them up! What could they do? They were helpless.

Unable to sleep with his disgruntled friend still awake, he climbed from the large cozy bed and walked over to the window. He silently drew in a breath upon seeing a sea of blinking yellow eyes in the darkness. Eyes that blink in a darkness darker than black, the outline of the wriggling creature can just be made out in the backdrop of night.

"Look familiar, don't they," Kait asked; glancing at Hyland, he can tell that the question need not have been asked. The notice was there.

This place is infested with one of their monsters. The desert is just crawling with Creeps.

0 0 0

"Is there any way that I can speak with Dr. Odine directly?" Edea Kramer is having a tough time of getting through to the scientist directly. "This isn't the type of topic that should wait through a go-between."

"What's the subject matter?" asks the receptionist. "The doctor is very busy,"

Balamb's headmistress held her tongue from pointing out that the man's work usually consisted of self-appointed research studies. It's how they were able to get him to create the means of sealing the warp portals from the fallout of time compression. Odine's mad brain was already interested in the otherworldly situation, so it's not as if he needed all that much cajoling.

Edea replied, polite as can be. "Tell the doctor we have a scientific discovery that he'll be very interested in. It involves time travelers." Not '-ing' but '-er'. And plural to boot! That should wet any appetite.

"I'll see that he gets the message," says the officiant secretary.

"Today, if you please." Knowing the lab crew, and personnel staff, the head-honcho is likely going to be informed about the phone call a month from now, if you don't say something along the effects of telling them to make an effort to comply urgently.

"Hello, iz zis ze Kramer woman?" Odine's unusual accent barked over the line. "You said somezing about time travelers?"

It was lucky that he'd repeated the content of her topic, because it could have been a recording on the line just taking a message. "Yes. It seems that a portal has opened up and brought with it a group of travelers from another era." She doesn't blame him for laughing, it does sound ridiculous. "I'd appreciate a more sincere ear, doctor. I'm not kidding you; there has been breech from a portal of compressed time, and it produced four war heroes from the Magi era."

Odine is quiet. With a man such as he, it's hard to know what to make of the silence. "My dear woman, time travel is still relatively new- even to myself. Ze sorceress Ultimecia barely knew vat to do wiz ze situation once it was happening, ha, lording over a world that basically does not exists. Foolish!"

"Yes, but let's entertain the idea that it happened… that a compression portal truly removed someone from the past to our time… can they be sent back?"

"In one piece?"

Edea rolled her eyes, and by the power of Hyne managed to not say something sarcastic, it would likely be missed by the man either way. He's the type of person all such commentary goes right over his head. "Preferably."

"I've been doing some research, but it has been mostly inconclusive. Your guest vill perhaps allow me to question zeir actions before ze warping? It could help me formulate a plan of how to help zem,"

"Well…" she knows a bad idea when she hears it. But, it can't really be helped. She personally knows nothing about time travel, so how could it hurt to allow someone who moderately dies to run some test- within moderation, of course.

"Tick-tock miss Kramer, remember, you called me."

"I'd hate to make the decision for them, can I get back to you tomorrow?"

The line went dead.

...

"Hwuuuaaaaaahhhh," Locke blinked bleary eyes as he entered the living room of their strange living accomodations. This place has water that heats itself! And not a single one of the lamps needs gasoline! He found himself mystified as he flicked the switch in the bathroom up and down creating and removing the light in the room, before he cleaned the taste of vomit from his mouth earlier in the evening. "Edgar, there you are," He says when seeing his lover seated at the small table where they had an unusual, although delicious dinner. His life has been changed by that macaroni stuff. "Can't sleep?"

"Can't blame me."

Taking a seat across from him. He lifts up a strange item from the table; it's a mess with items of metal and plastic and fabric. "What is this? Or what was it?"

"I took apart the lamp. I wanted to see how it works." Edgar confessed quietly. "I'll put it back together, if I can."

Locke knows he can. Edgar is great with mechanics. How can he not put it back together again?

"This goes beyond Espers and magic… This place is a whole nother beast."

"Well, at least this beast is on our side," Locke smiles. "Sabin is an incredible fighter, I know he's younger than you but he doesn't need a nanny."

"True."

"Come on. Come back to bed, we can make our roommates uncomfortable,"

Edgar snickered at the notion of rousing Setzer and Terra with their sounds as a couple. But he declined with a shaking his head. "Well, as Setzer said, we should more or less make the best of it. We could be here for a bit."

"That's the spirit. I don't like seeing you down," Locke stands. "It doesn't suit you." Going around to the other side of the table, he kisses the king on his temple. "And anyway," Locke pats Edgar on the shoulder. "These people are going to be in our faces quite a bit during this; so we're gonna have to psyche ourselves up for the worst possible scenario, if they can't help us."

"I'm worried about that, too,"

"But, they're sorta indirectly responsible for all of this, so…" He cocked his head back and forth. "we can count on them that they can fix it."

Edgar nods. It was good logic. Like this lamp, here; he took it apart, so he can put it back together again. Good as new.

0 0 0

Squall looked across the blanket where he and Seifer are seated eating plates of mushrooms and pasta with rehydratable chicken. At least the cheese was giving it some flavor. It was the cheapest ingredients they could buy at the mini-mart, since neither wanted to spend a dime on the other towards a meal.

"Seifer," Squall set his empty plate down onto the floor and grabbed his soda, giving the can a little repeated tipping action, before he stopped and opened it up. "Why were you looking at Terra before?"

Seifer's furrowing brows got his whole face in on the act. "...I wasn't looking at her,"

"Yes, you were; I saw you."

"And what of it?" He takes a bite of food; he doesn't expect a reply because he didn't really want the question answered.

"And nothing. Don't get bent out of shape."

They sit in silence again, but Squall seemed on fire today with the curiosity because he broke the silence once again to state.

"Because, if you're having those thoughts again about becoming the night of some power sorceress, I can guarantee it that you won't walk away from the mistake twice."

The ex-knight tipped his head back asking, praying, begging for Hyne to give him strength to prevent him from shoving his knife hiding boot into Squall Kinhart's bullet-belt covered ass. Offering Squall little reply other than a bored stare before their gazes broke from each other, he returned to eating in relative silence. It's none of his damned business as to why he was or wasn't staring at the Esper girl. He has his reasons, and he doesn't have to explain them to some black-soul emo, despite his being past the age for such a personality trait.

Truth of the matter is, he would like to talk to her. He has questions. Things he wants to know because they're important to him. And if she, an ancient being, might have the answer then doesn't make sense to want to have a talk? Hyne. You'd think he was in love with her with the way Squall is talking. What happened all those years ago was purely an accident. One apparently, he still hasn't quite been acquitted of.

Back in the past. 1862.

Kait lay still in the large comfortable bed, staring at the darkened ceiling. He can't remember sleeping at the orphanage when he was around eight years old. They were all having a barbecue, it felt strange sleeping inside the cold stone home, but it was comforting too, because he had his family and friends around.

He smiled recalling being afraid of that stupid myth, and Seifer helping him through it by throwing him right smack into the situation. He was so cool to him before, but at that time… Seifer hung the moon in his eyes.

 _'Will new present me have that memory? How far back does a rewritten past go?_ _All the way? Some of the way? Or from the point of change?'_ He frowned. _'I wonder what my dads are doing? What everyone is doing? Am I, and Hyland, there? Or are we written out because we're here?'_ It was a question that's currently keeping him up.

"Do you think we'll be put back into the time rift?" He asks out loud, not knowing if his rival is awake or asleep, or even pretending to be asleep, while completely planning to ignore the question.

"If the others are working on sending back the people who took our places- if this is actually time displacement, instead of warping… Who knows. I don't have all the answers, just enough of them."

"That's good enough for me. I'm glad I've got someone around who knows something- even if you're bluffing."

Hyland sighed through the nose, and mumbled half into the pillow. "You pick the worst times to wanna get all chatty,"

Kait shrugged. A response unnoticed by the person meant to receive it. "Can you imagine what it must be like for them? They must be going out of their mind on our side. This place doesn't even have electricty, it's all gas lit."

Hyland wondered if he could sufficate the chatting teen? Would that alter the future negatively or positively? He's not very good with being kept awake.

Kait snickered. "How funny would it be if we helped them invite the lightbulb?" He laughed. "We'd be in all the history books, or at least our names. We'd just mess with everyone that we did it- even when it's true."

Just when the Strand teen thought his frenemy was through talking, he closed his eyes only briefly before they snapped open once again because of the chatterbox.

Kait rolled onto his side, staring across the distance at the pale figure in the next bed. "Do you think they'll mention this in the history books?" He wondered sincerely. "We helped them stop an onslaught, even if all the monsters retreated, we still warded them off."

"Kait, don't take this the wrong way, but, if you don't shut it and let me get back to sleep…" his eyes close. "I'm gonna wait until you fall asleep then wake you up via an ass kicking, because that's what this feels like to me. A waking shake from an ass kicking."

"Geez, sorry, your majesty. Sleep then." He doesn't need to talk to Hyland, he doesn't need to talk at all. He's just having a hard time sleeping in a strange place. But, if his jerk rival can do it, than so will he.

….

Sleep, as it so happens, wasn't as easy for him as he'd of thought. So he decided to do a little exploring. He left the bedroom, the sitting room, made it all the way down the hall and…

It sounded as though he'd just been strangled, as a garbled sound was attempted to be silenced.

"Master Kait," the guard on duty spoke when he turned his head at the sight trying to remain unseen at his side, he asked. "What are you doing out of bed?"

 _`I hope this isn't going to turn into one of those moments like in a video game, where you have_ _to sneak around a million and five guards,'_ he smiled cheekily. ` _Then every time you're caught they send you back to where you'd started.'_

"You shouldn't be wandering around," he says with authority. "You could get lost,"

"I just wanted a late night snack," he lied, kinda, since his stomach let out a growl.

"I'll ring for the maid-…"

Waving it off, he says, "There's no need. I'm very responsible about messes and clean up, plus, my youthful independence won't allow me to disturb someone who's sleeping just to throw some meat between bread. The kitchen is this way, right?" He points to the right, with every intention of going whether the kitchen is there or not.

The guard looked at Kait as if he's dropped his pants and exposed a ghostly tail instead of legs. "I can't allow it, your wandering around alone will get me in trouble."

"With who?"

There. He had him.

"Just be quick about it, and be sure to clean up any mess."

"Sir, yes, sir." He gives him the Balamb Garden salute.

Smiling dryly at the odd salute, he mutters offhandedly. "You really aren't from around here,"

"You have no idea," replied Kait.

"Tell me about it," the guard closes the kitchen door. The cook's bedroom is right up the hall, and he doesn't want to disturb her.

Kait beamed. " _Really_?" seeing a nod, he began telling the man about anything and everything interesting about his world over a plate of shared cured meat sandwiches.

They talked and listened well into the night...

Edgar woke up earlier than the others. He bathed, dressed in yesterday's attire, then left the bedroom without disturbing Locke and the others. He left the tiny home having found no food to nourish him, he was left only to the activity of watching a bunch of strangers, male and female going through an extensive training regime. It was truly a sight to behold. Their stamina was through the roof! Weirdly enough, from time to time they would glow in some sort of blue-green or red-pink hue. It looked incredibly like magic.

"Can you believe it…" Terra joined him by his side, looking over the area from the balcony where they stand. "magic."

"Then it _is_ magic?" He would have been startled by her suddenly having spoken, but the small creak from the door gave her entrance away- not that she'd been trying to hide. "I thought it disappeared from the world completely, does that mean all of them are Espers with a human parent as well?"

A bolt of lightning spun around a young girl who laughed it off before returning to her jog around a marked out dark red oval. Inconceivable! In his day such an assault would send someone or something to its grave. But to just laugh it off while barely breaking the stride in her jog. What manner of existence is this place?

"I sense no Esper spirit within them; how they're able to perform these feet's without magicite I'm unsure. The others; however, I can feel it. But it's very faint, almost as if it used to be there."

"I'll admit it, this place intrigues and worries me."

Terra looked at Edgar, unsure, having heard his closing statement, how to tell him that the place excites her.

"Heeey!" A big grin spread across his tattooed face when he sees he's got their attention. "Remember me from yesterday?" He waves merrily.

Zell Dinghy set the copious amount of shopping bags down on the kitchen floor. He would have put them on top of the counter/tablet but it's covered with boxes and bags from the Returners's dinner. "I can see you guys are the messy sort; Ma would have my head if I'd tried this at home- hell, even the in the dorm,"

Gathering the mess up, he shoves each carton into the large logo bag, then chucks it into the garbage. At least all the food was gone. What a stink that would have caused.

"I didn't think you guys'd be up so early, considering the day you had."

"Any word on my brother?" The king took a seat on one of the stools behind the counter that doubles as a table.

"Sorry. But, we're for sure looking, don't worry."

"Allow me to help you," Terra opens a bag removing a box of what appears to be mashed potatoes. She eyed the word 'instant' with wonder of what that could mean towards food? She's never come across it. "…Zell?"

"Yeah?" He sets a pan down atop the stove. It's the one thing the barracks does supply for cadets. It's nothing fancy, but it gets the job done.

"How are you all able to use magic?" She stuffed a jug of milk into the freezer, then points out the window where the cadets are working out or sparring. "I don't sense any Esper spirit,"

"You think that _we're_ …?" He threw his head back and laughed. Shaking his head in dismay, he waved his hand. "No, we're nothing like that. It's actually pretty simple," Rescuing the milk from becoming terrible ice cream, Zell stored it in the fridge then set to work making the Returners a breakfast of pancakes. He knows a recipe from his mother: 2 scoops of ready made mix and a tablespoon of cinnamon and allspice. Perfect. "We work by a drawing system. We draw magic from monsters, it converts to a set amount of spells- 6 or 4, even just 1. We cast it out to use the ability."

Terra and Edgar looked baffled by the explanation. The poor boy must be having a nervous breakdown from having to play host to strangers.

"Ahah. Y'know, some things are better by example, I'll show you after breakfast." Looking past Edgar, he furrows his brows. "What happened there? Did The lamp fall?"

"I'm sorry. I took it apart; it was easier than putting it back together, I'm afraid."

 _'Why would you take apart a lamp?'_ wondered the SeeD member.

"I'll pay you back once we get home."

Zell chuckled. "It's alright, it's not my lamp,"

The trio were joined ten minutes later by Locke and Setzer for breakfast.

"I brought you all a change of clothes," Zell held up a pile of extra instructors uniforms; the ranking bells-and-whistles not included. "I had to guess your sizes, I'll swap 'em out for another if they don't fit."

"Any word from this doctor guy," Locke asks, a length of pants are being held by him up against him for a visual fitting. "who's supposed to be helping us?"

"Not that I know. Matron, I mean, our headmistress will tell you or have Quistis tell you, if anything is going on."

Zell did the dishes while their guest got dressed. When they emerged from the bedrooms, looking rather like they fit in now as senior instructors, Zell gave a whistle. "You guys look great! Ready to wear them in with some light training?"

Just before they could get out of the door, the phone rings barring them inside with its intent.

Picking up the receiver, the SeeD member asks. "Hello?" Listening in, he grinned, giving the quartet a thumbs up. "Okay. We'll be right over," hanging up, he relays the message. "Odine wants to see all of you today, Quistis wants us at the train station at 10 o'clock."

That's so soon from now! This is it, they're going home!

X x X

Commentary: Sabin lost the coin toss, he's still at home in the present past. So, let's see how the story unfolds in that direction. Thank you again for reading, reviewing- if you choose to- and giving this story some attention. It's not easy doing final fantasy that isn't boy meets boy (or girl) or couple/non-couples slap some skin. So your reading this means a lot. Always, thank you.


	7. Guinea Pigs

1862, June.

Kait peeled his eyes open; roused by a direct beam of sunlight coming in through the rectangular window. His sleepy gaze searched the room for a clock to check the time. "Twelve!?" He shot up in bed. "Hyland, wake up! It's noon, we overslept."

Mumbling into the puffy pillows, the white haired teen asked. "Mmm? What are we late for?" He yawned.

It seemed as though he was waking up but he instead rolled over onto his side to face away from his worked up rival. The guy really could be a bundle of nerves. If he didn't find it kind of sweet, it'd be irritating. The night gown is helping it, it looks so innocent on the guy. The maid gave them one to wear to bed from the guest wardrobe. He hated the idea of wearing pastel green, but the gown itself was quite comfortable, very easy on the junk. He might get one when they get back home, a little note to his present self. Whenever he may be.

Hyland's stomach gave a growl. "Kinhart, do us both a solid and see you can scrounge together a meal."

"No." In a place that actually has servants, Hyland would still try to order him around. Jerk. "And we're late for exploration."

"Huh?" Sitting up, he can smell something akin to the earthly scent of dirt, or trees perhaps?

"Excuse me, sirs?" A knock raps on the door in the sitting room attached to the bedroom. "Your breakfast. May I come in?"

The door opened whether permission was granted or not, and she busied herself putting the trays of food and drink onto a small table for the pair to dine. Hyland looked through the open door, watching the lovely maid as she does so. This king has got some taste, yesterday's made was a knockout as well. And he could guess any other female in the castle to be neck-snapping with the good looks.

Shoving the door closed enough to block the ogled woman, Kait berates his rival. "Would you focus! We have to figure out how we got here so that we can get home!"

"I am. But I'm doing it with a lot more calm than some people I know," Yawning again, as if to show that he's bored, he slid out of the large soft bed and wandered into the sitting area to eat. Can't let the native hospitality go to waste. They're heroes after all, look at how well they helped out last night? They'll likely be treated well their entire stay in this era, why act as if getting answers to their questions is going to take lies or hard work of prodding? "Come eat, before it gets cold?"

Kait was about to say that he's not hungry, but his stomach gave him a rather loud warning that he'd better not even try it. Embarrassed by Hyland's humor raised brows, he scraped up his dignity and followed him into the living space. He made a valid point; no sense in starving to death, what would that help?

The last thing he wants is to prolong their stay from fainting somewhere in these parts unknown.

The darkness cloaked him like a burial. Except he knows that he's not six feet under, he raised his arm up into the a half hour ago. Yes. He's been lying on his back since opening his eyes roughly two hours ago. He's in such pain. It was as if he's been in a fire, but he's trying to use his thoroughly charred body regardless being unable. But little by little, he got used to the pain, so that he can do something other than stare at the enclosing black.

His stomach growled with a twist of his intestines. Who knows for how long he's been like this- could be days, years, maybe even a few measly hours. but, judging by the groan and the ache, it's been far longer than a few hours. Hunger pains like this involve lost time between meals, a whole mess of it.

'I could sure go for some of madame Zardo's blood sausages.' Thinks the fallen man. Fresh made and hung up in the pantry with care for consumption. It was a drooling delight. 'Or some eggs benedict over hash.' The cook never put the sauce covered pouch over toast as most cooks do. She knows the brothers are robust and need a hearty breakfast to get them through their busy day. Besides, bread was for smooth freshly made milk butter, or jams. 'Stop making it worse,' He chastised himself. This was getting him nowhere. It was time to move. Lightning jolts of pain or not.

Taking a breath, the fallen man sits himself up. He bared his teeth as pain rippled through his body, following around the circular system of his veins like his own blood was the enemy. Hot searing magma.

'Come on Sabin, the others could be hurt and need some help,' The prince coaches himself.

He's been through worse. He lived through the end of the world for Goddess's sake! A planet literally split and burned, but somehow it was whole enough that not every perished. Civilizations need to prevail at its finest. And what had he done then? After having had nearly every nerve shattered and bone soar enough to be in the same state? He went and held up a crumbling building not three months after the world began to press on once more. So being torched and starved is nothing.

One foot, the other, weight shift in the hips, and… He groaned and collapsed back onto his buttocks. Lack of food and water are playing a part in keeping his strength at a low, that's for sure.

'One more try, Sab','

This time it's success! He's on his feet, painfully, despairingly, but on his feet. He looks left then right. He can't figure out why it's so dark. Have the caves always been this dark? What did they install all those lanterns for if they didn't use them? Of course, they do light them up one coming into contact with them, which leaves them always off when they're done in the caves for the day.

Sticking his arms out, he walks slowly forward. He can't feel anything but a slight nervousness that he'll go careening over a cliffside. That halts his pace. That was a very possible scenario. What if he groped around the air, lost his balance, then falls into a drop? Game over. Kneeling down, he decides that crawling would be the best method of escape, and so his long journey begins.

Chancellor Arnold looked the boys over. He's paced and stared. Paused and accessed. When finally coming to a standstill before them, he asked very politely, though with a tone that allowed the young men to know that, whatever they may be… He now holds the power of the kingdom, as the majesty's Chancellor it is his given right to oversee the kingdom when the king is gone.

"Are you serfs?"

Kait and Hyland glance at each other then look back at the Chancellor shaking their heads.

"Then you're perhaps higher up in ranking? Earls? Viscounts?" Still they shake their heads. "Marquis?" Again, a head shake. "Then what business do you have with Figaro castle? Surely you must have been informed that our king is currently… out."

And by "Out" he meant missing. But then, he couldn't say that to strangers, they could hold a coup. Better to play it cool until the young men's intention were made clear.

"We're mercenaries, your royal...ness," Kait doesn't know who the man is, or what role he plays. They were simply informed to follow the guard after they were through breakfasting.

"Ah, then you're vassals, very good." Chancellor Arnold felt somewhat at ease, only somewhat. Look at how these two strangers are dressed after all. Very peculiar. Can't be fully trusted. He's no fool.

"Yup, we're vassals," Kait agrees, though he doesn't know what a vassal is.

"And what would be your business here?"

The pair look at each other, each trying to silently nudge the other to speak and explain, until finally Kait gave in. Hyland's look of severity over-ruled his own.

"I'll explain, but, it's a long story."

…..

Chancellor Arnold felt almost suffocated by the amount and weight of the information that he's just taken in. He sits himself down on the nearest chair, a hand running through his thinning brown hair before he replaces his hat atop his head. His blue gaze fixed onto the pair, wondering if he can believe them. But looking at their strange garments it was hard not to. Fashion is subjective, that's true. But this is rather… unusual.

"Displacement?" He didn't understand it even when it was better explained. Displacement. They've swapped places with King Figaro. How is something like this even possible? "What can be done? What do you need from us to help you?"

'Can you produce a Dr. Odine on this end?' Kait wondered.

Hyland seemed to wonder the same thing, judging by the scoffing look on his face.

"Do you remember where he was? The last place he was before they switched with us?" Kait asked. It was a long shot, but it was something. "The rift could still be open, and if it is… There's a very good chance that our passing through could help put everything back where it belongs- the way it belongs."

Hyland nods to agree.

"Yes! Good idea! We'll form a search party," Wind beneath his ragged wings, he stands and goes to a device attached to the wall. It looks like a trumpet, a series of trumpets. Lifting a little piece of metal that's covering one of them, he calls into it for a guard. "Please, send fifteen men to the drawing room,"

"Wow, fifteen," came awe from Kait. There was no way they wouldn't find the portal with that much help!

~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Kait caught Irvine in the near empty hall of the SeeD wing dormitory. He missed him last night having fallen asleep before he got in from his arrend. "Irvine,"

"Hey, mornin'," wrapping his arm around Kait's shoulders, he laughs when the boy embraces him like a child frightened from a large dog trying to get at him. "Are you trying to pick my pockets? Not that I don't appreciate a good hug," hugging him back, he pats the emotional teen on the back.

"I just had this awful dream that we weren't together anymore. I couldn't be with you and dad, because you didn't recognize me."

"Aww. That's the beauty of a dream, though, ninety nine percent of the time it's just amplified fearful thoughts. I know who you are, Kait Kinhart," smiling at him, he adds. "You're Squall's, and my, son." Releasing the teen, he instills the sentiment by adding. "See, you're not a stranger. I even know your birth name,"

Kait shook his head; satisfied with the first answer. And glad that Irvine didn't slip the word 'adopted' before his position with the two men. He's felt himself to be more their son than to his birth mother, and deceased father as Miles Redwing or even Miles Trejo, from his mother's maiden name which she now goes by.

"Is dad still in Winhill?"

"Yup. Depending on the damage done at that bed and breakfast, he should be home in a little bit." Taking his flustered son's wrist into his hand, he walks to the front gate. "Don't you spend anymore time worrying about that dream, come to Esthar with us. We're gonna meet with that genius quack, Odine, about time travel- you interested?"

He knows that Kait likes science as much as he does; the technology aspect of it more than the chemical as he does, but, either way. And, bonus, he's going to at least be distracted from his troubles.

"Sure!" Kait beamed picking up his pace. "Are we really gonna see a time machine? Zell says that war heroes from the past are here in our time… But that's not true, is it?"

"It's true. I drove them out to the barracks myself,"

Kait didn't say the word, but the "Wow" was certainly written all over his face.

Quistis spots the pair as she exits the elevator. "Irvine? Are you going to Esthar?" She hurried to catch up with them.

He nods to reply. "You're coming, too?"

"Headmistress wanted me there as an overseer."

The trio fall into step as they depart Garden. There's a car parked outside the front gate waiting for them. One of the drivers, Anette, is taking them into town. She'll drop them off at the train station then return the car to the school garage. It's a menial task, but for an average cadet, it's a credit well earned.

"I can understand that, she's probably worried Odine might try something sneaky," Irvine scratched the back of his head, then stuffed his hands into his pocket following after Quistis and Kait who walked through the turnstile.

"I wouldn't put it past him," looking at Kait, she says with an authoritative tone. "You should get to class young man,"

"He's coming with us," Informed Irvine.

"Oh? Why's that?" She eyed the teen with a quizzical expression.

Kait furrowed his brows about the strange voice Quistis used when speaking to him. It's almost, and maybe he's just imagining things, but, it sounded like she had just spoken to a stranger.

"Oh, Kait! I'm sorry, I must be tired," she laughed the brain lapse off.

Irvine gave the nape of the teen's neck a comforting pinch; that little moment was the last thing he needed after he freaked out about a bad dream of being neglected and forgotten. It didn't seem to do much for comfort; however, Kait played off his concern by cheering up and acting like it didn't happen.

"It happens, sometimes I forget what to do to sharpen my pencils," he shrugged his shoulder.

Irvine knew that was a lie, but at least Kait was trying to play it cool from freaking out again. Opening the door to the car, he entered after the pair have gone in first.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~

"I'm really starting to hate this lifestyle." Seifer says offhandedly. Picking a splinter from his finger, he looked around and gave a loud sigh of relief. "What happened to the ass kicking? What happened to our lives on the line? I'm fucking picking up after some neglectful hotel manager- oh, excuse my exaggeration, I meant to say Bed and Breakfast owner." He rolled his eyes.

"Just be lucky we're done," He brushed the back of his hand across his sweat beaded forehead.

"Let's go to the cafe and get something to eat." Removing the phone from his pocket, he checks his texts to see what all the foreplay for the last ten minutes was about. It could only have been Zell.

Squall stands beside Seifer, glancing at his phone while Seifer reads over the plethora of little bubbles filled with one-sided conversation.

"Guess they're busy with the newbies." He turns off the screen after sending Zell an emoji with an expression that is to convey "whoop dee doo".

Checking his own phone that has begun buzzing, he doesn't reply to them just looks then stuffs his phone back into his pants pocket. "I'm not buying your food," he says before heading out of the empty, but now fully repaired main room of the small building.

"I'm older than you, so yeah, you are,"

 _'Older than me by one year,'_ Squall scoffed in defiance to having age play put him beneath his rival. "Whatever."

Back at the train station in transit.

"I can't believe that you're really them!" Kait is beside himself with excitement. "I got a A- on my history test, but I studied really hard and know a ton about what happened during the Magi wartimes." Looking at Terra, he asks. "Did you really make the final blow to destroy Kefka?"

Terra gave a curt nod.

"Wow. What'd you do? I read that he was hopped up on Goddess juice," Kait awed at her. "I heard he exceeded god-like status." The teen's gaze became distant. "I've never been through such a serious battle; I've fought G.F.s for experience, but not many wild ones. Although a T-Rexor is pretty terrifying."

"G.F.s? T-Rexor?" Edgar looked at the teen wondering what in the world he was speaking about.

"Oh, um, G.F. stands for Guardian Force," Kait explained. "Your version of an Esper, in modern times."

Terra caught her breath, silently to herself. There was no way that could be true. Could it? "You… have Espers here?"

"Well, yeah. Sorta,"

Kait wondered if he'd said something wrong. Terra looked so hurt, or maybe it's simply confusion. He isn't sure. But he chose to let the conversation end there.

The group is a mere ten minutes from Esthar city. A mutual silence fell upon them, who could guess what any one person is thinking. When the train stopped and they departed, Quistis went straight to renting them a van at the rental dealership.

If the SeeDs thought Balamb town's gas station had impressed the Returners, they certainly weren't going to be ready for the technological juggernaut that is Esthar.

"Incredible…" Edgar's jaw dropped.

The other's reactions didn't disappoint either. They looked like a small gif, each looped in a state of shock. Between the flying lifts, the Trams drifting through the sky looking to land at a port, the abundance of people all dressed so vibrantly, but nothing shined and popped more than the streets, lighting up not like a Christmas tree but the entire holiday!

The civilians watched the group of visitors with murmurs. They look like a bunch of students on a field trip with their instructors, as the Returners are wearing the Garden uniforms worn by instructors.

"I have the key," Quistis appeared. Waving them to follow her, she leads them to the rental car.

….

"You mean to tell me," Odine says while eyeballing the Returners, particularly the half Esper girl. He may not have been the greatest history buff, caring only for the wonderful world of science and math, but he recognized the young woman from a photo. "Zat they have actually passed through ze space time continuum? Zat they've done so vith no physical burden upon zem?" his long fingers lunged forward, landing on Terra's lips to part them and get a look at her teeth and tongue.

"Mind your reach," Setzer slapped the man's hand from the young woman's person. How dare he touch her so intimately!

"Feisty. How unexpected,"

Setzer cocked a brow. What was that supposed to mean?

"Zis is indescribable… All my research and zese primitives comes along," he ignored the outraged "hey" from Locke voicing his offense on their behalf. "How did you do it?!" he grabbed Edgar by the collar, his tiny height no match in standing, but his enthusiasm over the unsuspecting had the large king hunched forward like he'd been punched in the gut. "Walk me through your process!"

"Walk me through your process,"

The year is 2012. The SeeD cadets have arrived in Vyanagara after a two day trip by submarine and a days travel on Chocobo.

Squall could have, would have, if he himself knew exactly what it is that he was supposed to be doing. The memo left by Kait was taken so hastily it was almost considered illegible.

"We've been asked by an outside party to investigate a religious faction," he does his best to describe something he's only somewhat been briefed on.

When the matter was brought up to Xu, she had very little to say, in fact, she actually had nothing to say; she never made any such call nor did she speak to young Kait. If the matter was important, if it was a mission, she certainly wouldn't leave a message for a child to take down. She'd have asked to speak to Squall directly.

He is no longer the SeeD commander, due to choosing to raise his son when Irvine went missing and Kait was merely a mysterious, life altering burden. But Xu, and many others in Garden, refuse to let him step down from the position and take up the role of being little more than an instructor, whether physically or mentally. However, as long as he's compensated for his work, he can do the job. It's actually nice to not get rusty, if the job calls for the training and not just the man.

Unaware of who left the message and why, he figured they should check it out.

"The house of worship? But, _why_?" The village chief walks along side of the outsiders, as he guides them to his home for a talk.

He's not sure what to think of this strange and sudden appearance of the fairer race, most people leave desert villages alone. So why the sudden interest? His wayward brother once spouted nonsense about military factions coming along and seizing control over the lives of the less advanced. Hardworking people who live off the land, simple and as clean as possible. They invade and change their lives, ruin their women, and dog out their children to senseless wars with other war mongers. Is that what this visit is about? They want to break down their house of worship and then assume power over their village?

"Right in here," he says, his voice trying not to sound defeated. After all, what could he, any of them, do once the inevitable happens? "Now please," he says once the small group of 'helpful assessors' have taken to stand about behind their leader, who took a seat at the table.

 _'I should just be honest, that we don't even know why we're here,'_ thinks Squall. _'No. That would only make them more hostile.'_ And he can tell that the local man is in a calm state of worry, judging by the wrinkled look on his face. "I stated earlier, we'd like to have a look inside your church. We have reason to believe that someone there has committed to foul play, and is currently hiding out inside, using the place as a shield."

The head of the village went from looking concerned and worried to lost. How can these strangers say such a thing? A house of worship is a sacred place. Just because their priest are untrustworthy they shouldn't assume so of others'.

"Sir?" Squall garners the man's attention back when it seemed he'd gone to deep within his self in order to think. "It won't take long; the report could be false and your worry for nothing."

"Not for nothing." His tone is now hardened compared to the Timid manner of speaking he's used thus far. Give a guy a reason to fight, and usually the challenge is taken up. Nobody wants to hear that something near and dear has flaws. "You come here, make my village uncomfortable, then tell me to act like nothing wrong? How dare you. Exactly what was it that you'd heard that it calls for this intrusion?"

 _'How 'bout nothing, until you went all evasive on the matter,'_ Thinks the temporary SeeD commander. Maybe this place does have something to hide.

"Sir," Selphie called attention to herself and the others, standing restlessly, behind Squall.

 _'Shit, Selphie,'_ thinks commander Leonhart. _'We were doing a one-on-one, if you remind him that there's more of us than him he'll probably freak even worse.'_

The man regards the girl with a firmly guarded expression, but softens when seeing her warm smile. "Yes, child?"

Ignoring the 'child' Selphie says sweetly. "We're here to protect you from something or someone who could be causing harm to the villagers or other priest."

Joining in, as she's used to these sorts of situations, having been in the Forest Owls; a resistance group rallied together for the pursuit of independence. It doesn't have to stay solely within Timber's domain. Resistance factions can help anywhere. Kind of like SeeD, without the strict discipline.

Rinoa reaches out to the village leader's position as voice of the people. "Believe me, I have been in situations where outsiders come along and want to inflict their beliefs onto others, we're only here to see that that doesn't happen to all of you. From a point of view that isn't on the inside, we can spot chip in the glass better than someone who trusts that nothing's wrong because that's how things have been so far."

The village leader wasn't so sure, but neither was he deaf to what they're saying.

"Do you really want everyone to come to some horrible form of suffering because you're worried a few 'outsiders' are gonna cause a minor stir?" Zell fumed with sincere passion. He doesn't get where this sort of attitude comes from. It's very frustrating.

 _'Dammit, Zell,'_ and Squall was worried about the girls. Sometimes the martial artist could really be too hot-blooded. No wonder he and Seifer get along so well, when the taller blond isn't being an ass to him, that is.

"Alright. I understand what you're saying," the leader caved. "I still believe you're wrong but, I don't want to see my people get hurt. If you want to check out the temple, you may."

"Thank you." Squall stands, extending his hand he shakes the village leader's. "We'll be thorough, and out of your hair hopefully without any action needed to be taken."

"See that this comes to pass. Right this way."

Standing from the table, he leads the cadets from his home and out through the village to the temple shrine.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~

" _Process_?" Edgar replied. "We just appeared here; each of us together were underground, on our way up…" he shrugged his hand. "Rather than being at my castle, as per usual, we found ourselves waking up here."

"It was akin to being placed somewhere while in a deep sleep," Setzer explained.

"Yes, it would make sense zat you were brought here," Odine mused. "It sounds like body displacement,"

Kait's brows shot up at the term. "You mean, in order for them to be here, someone went over there?"

"Say what?!" Zell looked snowballed. Quietly, they all are.

"Who could it have been?" Quistis touched upon her glasses frame as if her brain could be activated by the item to have an answer produced.

"Or vat?" Odine expressed his opinion.

"What do you mean?" Quistis follows the doctor over to a small machine, no bigger than a dishwasher.

"Zis is where I host my experiments vith time, to ensure the fluxuations don't get out of hand."

Though they are all too old to push and shove, the need for a front row seat was evident as the doctor was about to show them first-hand how to travel through time.

"Zis is why I'm so skeptical about your friends claim." He removes a clump of clay from the machine. It stank like rancid grass. "Zis used to be my cactus,"

"You sure it wasn't a cactuar?" Asked Irvine while eyeing the man with suspicion. He found it hard to believe he'd be using something like a plant to run experiments.

"Most assured. Who could even capture one,"

Locke touched the scorched clump. "What happened to it?"

"Vell, I vas working on sending things through time." Odine began.

He explained to them succinctly how he started with little things, papers filled with information would be sent back ten or fifteen minutes into the past, just to see if the compressed time warps could really be activated. It didn't work. Not on the first run. But on the sixth try he tried something different. The papers had a place of entrance, but they had no exit. They just went into the machine and crisped up. So, upon realizing this, he spent another year and a half constructing a second machine. With this one he would send objects back and forth.

It worked in placing items from point A to point B, a displacement. But it wasn't really time travel more like time warping. He needed something more solid. Something that could be altered and reverted. That's when the cactus came into play. He told them how it had a flower growing on top of it. He plucked it off, and place it into the machine. The device was set back ten minutes before the flower was removed. If the experiment worked the cactus would appear in the next machine with the flower. It worked! The plant went back ten minutes and was restored its flower. However; when he tried for a longer date in time it scorched the plant. He removed its thorns waited ten days then tried to send it back to restore it as it once was.

"I have not tried it on a living being." Grinning at the Returners, he says. "Vould you like to be ze first of many?"

"Don't press your luck doctor. That you're doing this at all could get you arrested. Time compression is a serious matter," Quistis voices in clipped, cool tones, showing she means what she's saying. "It almost destroyed the planet. That you'd help us to end its exposure only to be caught doing this… You could be tried and executed."

And the matter truly was that serious.

Odine eyed the young woman, then smirked throwing his hands out. "Vhat do you vant, I'm a man of science, always learning. Besides, this is a time to praise me, as it seems only I can help your friends."

"Tch." Zell mused. "Seems like you'd only be helping yourself, you don't seem as informed as whoever really made the time machine."

"Vhat? Do you think this is it? Whomever has been messing vith time could only have done so through me, I am its lord and master,"

Zell could have thrown up. This guy is so full of himself. He hates windbags!

"At some period in time, I must have gotten it right and sent someone back through time. Whom? I don't know know. Your friends could have very well switched vith a damned bunny rabbit for all I know, but it must have worked because here they are."

No one could argue with that. But, why would anyone need to travel through time? Were they about to face another crisis or war with a tempermental sorceress or even some other being that's looking to destroy what took them so long to repair?

"It could be ten or twenty years or so before I perfect ze method, maybe even 60 days… Who knows. But, my present-self doesn't have the knowledge, which means I must run test. Which leads me to ask… Who's first?"

x x x

Commentary: Sorry for the late update. I've been doing research for this. I hope no one is confused, Hell I hope that I don't get confused, I'm the one writing it to be understood ahaha.

Thank you for reading this, it's not an easy story, but I am enjoying working on it. It was never meant to be long, about five chapters left to end this saga of mine. I hope you're enoying it so far. Until next time, have a good day just doing you.


	8. Coming Together

"I'll stay,"

"Ed'?" Locke grabbed his lover's shoulder, as if to transfer some sense into him. He doesn't know this Odine, but his first impression is not good.

"Not as your guinea pig," he states to the doctor, whose fingers began to twitch with glee that he was able to snag a test subject so quickly. "I happen to have vast knowledge at engineering. I can loan you my help,"

" _You_? A _primitive_? How could you possibly understand the delicacies that go into creating a time warp?"

"You're correct in your assumption, I, as a "primitive" do not understand the procedures of time displacement, but I know that I can help to faster create a working machine to match- perhaps even champion- your current."

Odine seemed to consider those words. It would take some time to create another machine, if that is what's needed to warp a living thing through time. "Very well," he hated to agree, but he did. "However, ve still need a test subject,"

"Then let it be me," Setzer stepped up as a volunteer. "It may not be as impressive as Edgar, but I too have a grasp at engineering, having had to fix the one on my ship countless times from practically nothing. And I am not afraid to try it out once it's completed." Looking at the Esper girl, he adds. "It's better than your trying it out on Terra,"

"I really don't care who I use, I merely thought that with her unique existence she'd be a better subject," he's still eyeing her with wanton until the gambler cleared his throat stepping into the line of the man's vision.

"What can we do?" Locke asked, not wanted to be left out.

"You can do nothing until he's used up,"

Setzer rolled his eyes over the doctor's ability to be both brazen in his triumphs and pathetically pessimistic in the same span of a day. How can he shoot down Edgar's knowledge of time travel over his own, then decide he's no master and the experiment could fail; leaving him dead and the others stranded?

"You guys can just hang around with us until they're ready," Zell declares to Locke and Terra. "Hey, you were interested in the Draw system, right? We don't even have to leave too far from the city. I can show you, if you're still interested?"

Locke is hesitant about going off to have liesure time while leaving Edgar and Setzer in the mad doctor's care. Terra didn't seem to want to budge either.

Edgar smiled softly, telling them, "Go. We'll be alright. We won't allow any measure _too drastic_ to be taken upon us."

"Setzer?" Terra questioned. Her eyes set upon him a look of great concern, she's been with the risk taking gambler long enough to know his limits tend to be high, if the cause proved worthy enough of a high-stake.

"I promise as Edgar had stated."

"See," Zell gave a thumbs up to the worried Terra and Locke. "All's well. Let's leave them to the nerd work, while we have fun,"

"I'll remain here, as well," Quistis says to the departing group.

Despite the Returners being quite capable of taking care of themselves, saving their entire world could attest to that, they could be no match for the over zealous Dr. Odine. The mad man could likely sell heat to the sun. On top of that fact, they are unfamiliar with the man, he might overstep his boundaries based off some made up notion that he knows entirely what he's doing and what he's talking about. He may know some, but he doesn't know all. They'll need a chaperone, no matter what their age.

"Good call, Quisty," Irvine waved. "Let us know if you need anything."

She nodded that she understands. When the room cleared, the instructor, Returners, and the doctor got down to work.

The departing group: Zell, Irvine, Kait, Terra and Locke took the rental car out of the city. The hour and a half long drive was in a pensive silence, and the Returner pair were apprehensive to participate as the car scoured the land in search of a monster to battle once they parked past the city limits.

Kait was beside himself with glee. He gets to see war heroes, in action! _Real-time_ action! This isn't a past tense tale read from a history book, or one told to him by family and friends of their own experiences in life or death situations. Sure, it's just against some run-in-the-mill field monster, but it's tactics all the same.

Locke had to admit it that even when their world was brought to ruins, it wasn't as barren as this place. It reminds him a of a slate of marble granite, frostbitten with permafrost, except it's not cold. The weather is probably the only plus a wasteland like this has going for it. It's mild, warm and Spring through-and-through depsite the cracked crater of land its passing over.

The rental drove for another 17 or so minutes, before the driver slowed to a stop. Irvine rolled down the window and leaned out to double check that it wasn't a flare of sunlight playing on the glass. "Monsters ahoy!" He declared after straightening back in his seat.

"Perfect!" Zell craned his neck to see what type they'd be dealing with. "Anyone can beat a Turtapod." Climbing out of the car, he stands beside the vehicle waiting for the exiting company.

"So, we just walk up to it and…?" Terra waited for the sentence to be filled out.

"Leave it up to us, you guys just observe," Zell preened; chest puffed he marched merrily over to a duo of Turtapods grazing on sparse vegetation.

"Observe? Aww," Kait pouts as he follows after Zell and Irvine. He wanted to watch the war heroes, not battle for himself. Although, this will be a good opportunity to impress everyone. Now with a second wind about the whole thing, he charges into battle to showcase what he's got.

"All of our abilities" Zell began explaining. "are tied into our G.F.s, I guess you could say they're the offspring of Espers,"

Zell explained to them about how making a contract with a guardian force allows a person to tap into their abilities. They can harness strengths such as elemental absorption, vitality boosts, muscle growth for strength, that G.F.s are basically a living shield able to lend their talents to the human they've bonded with.

"Like a magicite?" Locke recalls his experience with the crystallized souls of murdered Espers.

It sounds very similar to what they did; the shard would embed itself into their bodies and grant them its power of the elements.

"Uh-huh. Take 'em away, we're just ordinary people."

"But, your guardians… they're... _alive_?" Terra seemed mystified.

"Well, yeah, of course." Answered the martial artist with ease, completely missing the girl's sudden despair.

Her people had to die for their power to be used whether for protection or exploitation. Not one Esper managed to live, aside from herself, and being only half doesn't exactly keep a bloodline going. Not to mention her Esper side seemed to dissipate altogether, which is why it was so strange that when she awoke here in this time, she was in her Esper state. She instinctively felt she could use it to heal herself. What kind of place is this? She wondered.

Terra and Locke watched the trio descend upon the monsters. It was incredible. Simple, so simple, yet so impressive the way their "junction" as it's referred could draw in magic from a monster then cast it out at them. No matter what it was: healing, elemental, even time magic seemed like nothing to them. And they're fine with it!

The strange turtle monsters' backs burst open displaying a long tentacle wringling in death, coiling around a bruised red bud that was nestled into its center that's protected by large crystal spikes surrounding the entire creature. It could take no more, though it held its ground for a s long as it could with swipes of its claws and burst of magic aimed at the brawlers.

Terra marveled at the ease, the level of comfort it must take between man and guardian that the spirit is a living being. _'Guardian…_ _such a beautiful word. It's not like calling them tools or weapons- even though that's what they are for them, in a sense. They sort of treat them as if… as if they're partners.'_

"Here you are!" The Esper, Palidor, tiny as a gerbil flew over to Irvine landing on his shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you,"

"Hey, Pal'" Snapping his fingers as something dawned on him, he says. "Hey!" The bird was in fact an ancient Esper spirit, he must know someone that Terra knew or could have known. "I'd like you to meet someone, Palidor this is-"

"Terra! Locke!" Growing in size the Esper lowered its head towards the pair, closing its eyes to the kind touches and petting offered to its beak.

We'll. This was unexpected… Rather than a meeting this turned into a reunion.

…

Palidor explained to his friends of how he came to in this further time in the world, and what its been doing thus far, living amongst the Guardian Forces of this universe.

"And more off you are here?" Terra looked from the Esper bird to her new acquaintances with wonder.

"So like," Irvine picked up where his spirit friend left off. "as we've been closing the holes in time, we would sometimes come across an Esper. We thought it was strange, at first, but then we just kind of took up the task of bonding with them like we would our own." Scratching the back of his head, he says with an awkward sort of air. "It's a bit different than bonding with a G.F., the Espers sorta become _one_ with us. We even take on some of their features."

Kait nodded to affirm the admittance. The words played back in his head, and for some reason the words struck a cord. Bonding and blending with creatures… Standing, he says. "I have to go, I mean, I _want_ to go. Can we go back to the lab? I have to see Odine about something,"

Irvine looked miffed over what it could possibly be, but he agreed to take him back to the lab. What else could he do? "Are you all good here? Or do you wanna come with us?"

"I think we should go back, Ed and Setzer should know that the Espers have come over here first." Locke decides. "This could really mean something,"

"Yeah, like maybe time is trying to catch up with itself," Irvine wonders. "They came here, and they've been around for years now, at least handful of 'em."

"And like Odine said," Kait chimed in. "Someone must have travelled through time in order to swap with you guys... It could have been an Esper."

They're heading back to the car. The large bird shrank itself back down to carrying size, resting in the arms of its friend, Terra, along the way.

It's impossible to know how, but having realized that the Espers were here because of time compression and not a simple rebirth of the species could crack the case in how to send them all back. Humans and Espers alike.

…..

"Put zat there," Odine points to an empty space within the cavity of a tube's hollow backside. They have been recreating a replica of the current machine. Odine was pleasently surprised that the experience of the pair made the work that much faster, because he didn't have to explain ever little thing. He gave them the blueprints and they took it from there while he carefully sorted through the absorbed fluctuations of time that have been concealed within magic jars like one could place a ship in a bottle.

None, Odine brags not just to himself, can do as he's accomplished in the field of magic; even magic as powerful as from a Sorceress. The jars would be placed into the machines, if done correctly the results should open a controllable portal of no particular time pocket. Time compression. A time machine. But how to be sure a person can go where is needed once inside is going to take some test tries. His steel-trap gaze ensnared the gambler who'd voluteered. He could very well find the solution for him, or he could burn to a crisp in the currents. Either way, it was great to have someone be so boldly stupid.

"So, you said it was az if you just awoke from sleep?"

"That's right," Setzer replied. Handing a gear to Edgar, he wiped grease from his hands onto the sleeves of the borrowed shirt. "Is that significant?"

"No. Not really, but I have often wondered what sights would be held in a time warp."

They spent another hour working on the machine. The others arrived back at the lab, they were greeted by Quistis, who until their arrival, had only been silently observed the working trio.

"Doc," Kait walked over to the brilliant scientist. "I need you to take a sample of my blood,"

The cringe was so severe it's a wonder it didn't overflow onto someone else like a possession. "Why would I do zat?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure, but.. it feels like it's for a reason," his gaze is steady, his resolve sincere. "Please?"

The doctor pointed him to a door at the far end of the room. "Through there, tell the man in the white lab coat. There's a yellow sticker on ze pocket of his, don't get him confused from the others, they're all very busy. He'll do as you ask."

"Thank you,"

"Whatever, boy, just go on and do az you need." He waved him away.

Kait passed through the double doors unseen.

1862\. Figaro castle.

"Squad three?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" They fired out in unison.

3 groups of five soldiers assembled at the upper courtyard of the castle. It honestly looked like something out of a movie, or finely staged play at Fisherman's Horizon. Except that this is no play, and they are not actors. And this situation wouldn't be good even on paper, because there's too much of a chance it will produce nothing of use. They'll be stuck in this time. Stuck in this place, the place where others belong but are not able to come back because the time travelled failures have unintentionally switched places with them. The situation is disastrous; and despite it not being their fault, Kait's fairly certain that he and his companion will be occupying a prison cell once again for high treason. However unintended it was. Not to mention since they're stuck here, they could be seen as citizens of it, hense the treason.

So, heading the search groups are General Belal, Kait, and Hyland. Each with a group of five soldiers, all equipped with fully stocked oil lamps, and each with maps printed onto paper containing the inner workings of the underground tunnel. And of course a weapon. Some form of protection is certainly needed in the inhabited tunnels, one never knows what they're going to find down there.

"Let us not know failure," Chancellor Arnold cheered for them. "Let us not grow tired. Let us not stop until we've found our king!"

The soldiers cheered loudly; Kait and Hyland more or less went along with it. They aren't looking King Edgar and company, they're looking for the portal or possibly _portals;_ since they, all 3 groups, could find one. But, do as the natives are doing, they suppose.

The castle search crew enter into an elevator, the first group went down, exited, then the second and after is the third. They all take a tunnel walking through carefully, with keenly tuned gazes in search of something out of place.

The locals weren't exactly friendly down in the caves. Tiny little mice that looked like the harmless field mouse would suddenly cry out, its tiny squeal turning into a threatening roar as its body grows. Better than any lazer it's hair shed away exposing skin, muscle even peeked out of the gashes! Its teeth grew into razor sharp fangs, the claws could compare to the forearm length of a toddler. They had expected some obstacle: a sudden drop, a cave in, poking something that shouldn't be and even causing a flood. But battling steroid popping rats, that was a new one.

Good thing Kait had some fire spells left. Some of the blast landed onto the target killing it dead, other Wererats scampered away, brave enough to fight but not brave enough to lose as soldiers retracted their spear heads from their deformed bodies. It dawned on Kait that he's still able to use magic, so he must still be in contract with Diablo.

Resting his hand against the cool soil, he came to an noticed standstill. _'Diablo… I had turned into one back then in the moving forest…. Could Diablo still be suffering under the Sorceress's control?'_ He wondered. _'No. It can't. If it was, wouldn't it have escaped from me and attacked?'_ There was the off chance the devil Guardian is biding its time. _'Better not jinx it,'_

"Sir? Are you alright?" One of the five soldiers asked; with the shadows casting everywhere it's hard to tell who'd voiced concern.

"Yeah, I just needed a mental check-in, let's keep moving."

He pressed on, his soldiers in tow.

Hyland tossed his chakram at an ugly sort of thing called an Urok. It looked akin to a bent back giant house millipede except for its exoskeleton being golden in color. Not to mention the mutated face on the bug that would usually have one confused about which end is the lead, is sporting a vicious set of pincers; the whirling blade skittered up the creatures body, cutting it evenly, though raggedy in half. The castle soldiers held their own, having fought their native monsters many times before in the past. Their spear and arrow work is trained to expert, and they're quickly back on the trail of finding a solution to their problem.

"Ugh!"

The body temperature heated juices coat Sabin's pant legs as he performs a finishing kick flip to a grey harry, bulb-eyed Foper. He's been running into quite a few monsters down in the caves. At least he knows he's still on Figarian lands due to the native creatures he's been facing. He just wished he wasn't so far off the beaten path that there aren't even lanterns to be lit. Groping around in dark has never resulted in anything good.

His brawny hand pressed into the wall sinking deep due to his weight, he's in the clear of danger so it's time to start moving again. The monsters have the advantage; their nocturnal eyes can spot him coming or at a standstill. He's too easy an ambush waiting to happen, if the slain monsters have retaliation waiting in the wings to jump him. The likelihood of the creatures being that smart was slim. Bugs, even in beast mutation, have instinct. They swarm together, they leave no brother out.

 _'Edgar… I hope he's ok,'_ Prince Sabin's thoughts still just the same as his movements, ever searching for peace to his troubles.

Stepping forward, he noticed the stall as something has begun to coil around his ankle intent on keeping him in place.

And he can already tell by the static crackling against his skin, leaving little burns in its path as it singed off the hairs there, that he's been ensnared by a black mass. The monsters are new, they've invaded almost like a plague with just as many casualties. Their origins are unknown, as the outbreaks have been happening throughout the lands. Not long ago one of them possessed his brother's heart, causing him to believe he was a king usurped by lack of importance. A mere man of desk and paper. Edgar became someone else, Iron Lord, his thoughts and decisions split in two. Good and bad. He attacked, he killed, he did so much damage to repair a heart that, thanks to the monster's negative influence, was never satisfied. It never had enough revenge to quench the thirst of blame. It just kept wanting pain. Edgar was finally freed of it. It let him go after his brother had been struck with poison by Setzer. In the end, the creature had so fused with Edgar that it kept up his appearance even after they detached. Locke dealth the final blow to it, stabbing Edgar...

The demon monster missed low in its throat. It seemed fitting that it would hiss as the coiling, writhing movements could certainly classify it from the serpent family, but nothing else about it fits the bill as long gangly arms stretch out like reaper scythes ready to shred anything they touch, and the base of the body has strange protrusions making it seem like a fusion of snake and tarantula. The glowing yellow eyes are the on real feature one can make out from the head, now and then grizzly teeth would sticking out from its mouth.

Oh no… Sabin shielded himself with his arms as the black masses chest glowed a bright pink. He knows what happens next from that particular sighting. It once happened to all of them in some form when the outbreaks began and the monster was a literal black cloud. Gaining strength each time it infected creating a being worst than the last form, until eventually it could possess the troubled soul and take over.

It was ready to feast on Sabin's troubles of not knowing where he's going or being able to find his brother. He can't let it affect him!

A blast of energy from his Blitz attack sailed into the face of the monster, it wasn't enough to dislodge it or even to eliminate it; but it did thrust the creature backwards into the dirt. The attempted attack was deflected sparing Sabin of the head games and heartache it would have wrought. Regardless of his ankle being latched onto by the vine-like tail, he is able to execute the Fire Dance technique, sending dancing flames up and over the Creeps body. That did the trick because it freed Sabin from its hold while it bent into unsightly angles through the scorching.

"Oh no you don't!" Grabbing its torso he tossed his weight backwards bringing the darkness back with him to drop it on its head.

The attack would have been more effective on a more solid surface, but one has no choice where they're going to make do and with what or how. This particular mass must have been a fresh born, because its body spasmed and stretched before shrinking in on itself. Dead. Sabin expelled a breath of relief. That could have been so much worse- especially in the dark. Wiping the nervous sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm, he continued along wherever the trace of the wall would take him.

"Search over there," a voice sounded up ahead. "I thought I heard something."

"Hey..." he splutters a cough from his dry throat, caked with mildew dampness and dirt. "Hey! I'm here!"

2022\. On a train headed for Balamb.

Squall decided he was going to pry. He's been hinting at wanting to know why Seifer seems so eager to speak to or be alone with Terra, but the ex-knight isn't budging. Did he miss something happen between them in the brief time they spent together in Winhill or is it just dumb curiosity on Seifer's part? Used to be he didn't care about other's problems. Used to be he'd keep his curiosity, however slight, to himself. But here he is wondering about his rivals behavior and actually trying to demand an asnwer. How did things change so much? It must be an age thing. The younger the are the least you want to feel, then as you age you realize you missed out on a lot and want to get it back before you're so dead inside you begin to wonder what's the point of even getting out of bed in the morning.

"Seifer,"

"Is it so important that you know?" the ex-knight asked. "Will you beg?" He smirked. "If you really want to know, you'll put some beg behind it."

"I'm not gonna beg you for a damned thing," Squall replied snarkly.

"Mhmm. That's what I thought."

They sit in silence.

"Would you answer if Zell asked?"

"Why? Is he special or something?" His smug smirk never waned.

Squall, arms crossed trying to appear the indifference that he's not, gave a shrug of his shoulder. "I just assumed the two of you tell each other everything."

"You're wrong."

Again, Squall shrugged behaving as if he doesn't care. He knows Seifer. His rival will cave under the constant pestering. That's one of the things he could always beat his personal challenger at, a match of will. Squall could be in coma for all the person's efforts are at trying to get him to talk about something he doesn't want to. Seifer will want you to shut up badly enough that he'll either punch you in the face, or give you want you want to know. Squall hoped for the latter.

"You're so predictable, Leonhart, you think because you act like you don't care that I'll suddenly want to tell you?"

"I don't care anymore. If you say it's none of my business and it's so personal that you wouldn't even tell Zell, what chance do I have of knowing. Asking you is a lost cause, because I already told you that I'm not going to beg."

Seifer's green gaze squinted bitterly at the lusterless bastard trying to fuck with him. With a groan, he says. "Alright, if you must know. I wanna ask Terra about the Espers."

"But, Seifer, you have Espers… couldn't you have just asked them whatever the question is?"

"No."

Alright. So he got an answer. Incredibly vague, hardly an actual answer. But an answer. Touche Seifer. Looks like he's come a long way in the battle of withholding. He supposed if he stuck around in the background he might overhear the conversation. Of course, it is stupid that it seems to matter this much about something clearly none of his business. Maybe he's just bored. Or maybe he's got a chance to stop another war from happening that will, once again, brainwash an aggressive idiot he's come to call a friend.

It's a far stretch that last part. But it sure feels like something happened between them all that they've forgotten. But what?

x x x

Commentary: Boy is making Odine talk screwing up my auto-fix. I mean, would it take away if it wasn't accurately written- I'm sure it's not now, but if I just typed his sentences normally it wouldn't take away. We all know what he talks like. So, okay. Normal speech from here on out; and you can auto-talk in your heads ahaha.

Thanks for reading. This was intended to be a short story so probably two chapters from now it'll be finished. You've all been super for reading this, I know FF8 isn't the most popular Fantasy- Hyne knows why it was amazing- save aside the rushed lame ass love plot. And I'm not saying that because I'm clearly a yaoi/slash fan I say it because it's the truth. They only wanted to shove something together where 7 lacked in it. It's unfair. But, I'm rambling. Have a good week.


	9. Your blood is on fire

2012, Vyanagara. The Temple Shrine.

The Garden SeeD members followed the village leader to the place of worship. Hooded figures milled about tending to the building: cleaning, fruitlessly sweeping grains of sand from the front entrance. It would all be for nought the first blow of the wind. Others are following after them. It felt weird being followed so closely, it was almost as if the worshipers were herding them like cattle to the slaughter. The only person who isn't uncomfortable is the village leader.

His path is forward to the goal. He failed to understand that this wasn't a formal situation. That the SeeD members were brought in on an inspection of sorts. But, Squall supposed it would be easier to search the place if the head of the temple knows that they're going to do it.

 _'That, or they'll hide all traces of any wrongdoing from us,'_ His sharp gaze flicks to the movement at their sides. _'No chance of any of us slipping away for private snooping before we get there with the four guards following so closely.'_

As if she'd read his mind, Selphie says. "Sorry, but,"

The crowd came to a standstill; whispers went back and forth between the hooded men following them.

"I really need to use the bathroom," She smiled impishly. "Can you guys show me where it is?" She points to two of the men, who'd been herding them.

They whispered to each other before one nodded, then held out his arm instructing her to follow him. Seifer was getting a vibe. These hooded creeps were just like the faculty workers at Garden, who were found out to be Shumi from a secret tribe hidden in the northern region. They're very primitive in their existence, but advanced enough to have created a cloaking system for not only their tribe, but for the vastness of Esthar! The place is practically the Shumi's child. As was Garden with their former leader Norg being the proprietor. The lofty toad was brazen, and cowardly. But very wealthy, so he felt he had reason to be.

He always had them whispering in his ears, telling him all that went on around him above his hiding hole. Seifer wondered what these men were telling each other, and the head monk, about them?

 _'The kid had better watch herself,'_ thinks the ex-knight. It was that thought that he decidedly said. "I'll come with you," He stuffed his hands into his pants pocket, casually stepping over to the departing colleague. "Don't look so surprised, all that staying hydrated's gotta go somewhere,"

"Right!" She smiled knowingly.

Seifer can be so sweet at times. She never really could figure out why everyone thought of him as such a bother. He's never really bothered her anyway. It must just be a man thing, with all the testosterone needed release through teasing.

The pair, followed by two of the robbed members, left for the rest room.

"Should we wait for them?" Asked the village leader.

"No. Let's go and see the head monk."

"As you wish,"

Rinoa glanced off in the direction the others have gone, but she followed after Squall.

"So, how long has this place been active as a temple?" Selphie asked.

One of the hooded figures seemed to be replying, but she couldn't hear a word he'd said. She knew she wouldn't, these men are very soft spoken.

"I'm sorry, can you lean a little closer?" She asked. "I couldn't hear you,"

The man's body lurched forward and he hit the concrete floor, followed shortly by the other man. Selphie stood before the slumped bodies, mouth agape at her violent friend.

"What?"

"I was gonna put them to sleep,"

"With your feminine wiles?" Seifer snorts. "In a place full of nothing but men? I've got a better shot at them than you; it was taking too long anyway." He moved them to sit up against the wall. "Now let's snoop before they come to and call for backup."

"Roger, oh hot-headed leader," she gives the school salute.

"At ease, soldier,"

She giggled and followed after Seifer down the hall and around the corner.

...

Squall isn't sure of what Selphie and Seifer had planned on doing, but whatever it is, he hoped it was more productive than this. The parishioner of the temple is practically giving them an endurance test of how much rambling any one person can take without losing their sanity or telling the man to shut up.

As far as the tour around the building goes, it isn't. It almost seems as if the man is stalling. He's telling them meaningless things: the number of monks staying in the temple, how they make income of the gems and runes, medicinal herbs that they sell to healing shops and naturalist healers. In a way, Squall supposed, these were all the things they should be learning about, if under the disguise of concerned workers who've come to check up on a place to see if it's on the level. However, the acting commander was hoping for a more active approach to the situation than a verbal beating on his ears.

With any luck Seifer and Selphie are making better progress by snooping around. This place has something to hide, then maybe they can get to the meaning of the mysterious note.

…..

"What do you think they're saying?" Selphie asked her partner in crime.

"Even if they were speaking in English, I wouldn't know what they're saying." He may bear a cross on his attire, but he surely doesn't go in for all that religiousness. He prefers the simple beauty of romanticism. Strength, protection, a diamond of a shield or a sheath for a sword.

"Hi khilsasuna." Chant the hooded men. Their quiet voices now booming and echoing throughout the room. "Sawf tarshaduna lildaw'."

"Look, there's a girl in there," Selphie points.

They're looking into a long room, structured like a hall with a moat tracing the length of the room and the incremented outline of a platform area at the end of the room; it's caged off; inside is a weeping young girl, she looks no older than 8 or 10 years old.

 _'What are the odds she's crying because she wants them to shut up?'_ Thinks Seifer as he watches attentively; his green gaze doesn't stray from the odd scene playing out.

All the robed men are wearing brown, but a single member of the temple enters the room dressed in a rich blue. He's got a box in his hand and he's carrying it over to the caged area. The SeeD watch as the cage door is pulled open by a system of sorts, as a monk is spinning a dial which is attached to chains that are elevating the heavy metal door. Selphie's audible gasp went unheard over the sounds of the poor girl crying in pain as she glowed like her own person Christmas lights show. The pair can't see what's inside the box the monk has, but the girl's light show soon flew into the air absorbed into the box like a shimmering waterfall. The monk turned around, the box's content is revealed in his doing so. It looked like a rune.

"Please," the girl's small voice whimpered. "just one for today,"

But the monks don't seem to hear her, or they chose not to. The stone is removed then replaced by another and the process was repeated: the child glowed, the stone absorbed, then when it glowed it was removed. This strange scene went on a few more times until finally the one in the purple robe departed with two others from the chanting line-up, carrying two boxes each.

The chanting monks turn to face the girl in the cell, bowing and chanting louder. The little bed was pulled away into a hidden room in the back of the cell. Their voices quieted then they rose to their feet and dispersed. The empty room sat still for a minute. It was enough for Seifer to assume it would remain that way, and he stepped out of the shadows, heading straight up the walkway towards the cell.

"I'm betting that's not paint," Selphie comments on the splash of red decorating a bit of floor within the cell.

Seifer's gaze scanned the large cell first before asking. "Any way we can get in there without making noise?"

Selphie eyed the area as well, replying. "None that I can see,"

"Good. After seeing that, I'm in the mood to bash in someone's head." He grinned, a wicked twinkle sparkled in his cyan-colored eyes, met by an equally maniacal look of revolutionary justice from his partner in crime.

"I was gonna say the same thing,"

…..

Aziz Pagoni, the temple parishioner, was slowly showing the visiting mercenaries about the temple. The spiritual leader finally finished up with verbally boring them and now he seemed amped to make them become permanent fixtures in the building as they ever so slowly are shown around the temple.

A monk scurried over to Aziz, whispering in his ear before scampering away where he had come.

 _'What was that about?'_ wonders Squall.

"Seize them!" Aziz ordered.

The SeeDs are surrounded by hooded men; the murderous intention was palpable. What a 180! What changed that they go from boring hospitality to death charges?

Well, Squall supposed, it doesn't really matter. He pulled back his fist smashing it into the face of the monk who grabbed him by the shoulder.

Seifer's fist pulled back a third time before smashing into a harm ravenous monk's jaw. This is what he wanted out of this dull job. Not to be playing nice with the locals while they inspect that they aren't stealing money from a poor township, but to rescue something with some meaning behind it. For some reason or another these assholes are torturing a young girl, and despite the strange glowing thing she seems harmless, which puts these creeps as the ones in the wrong.

"Looks like you lost your footing," the mace ends of Selphie's nunchaku came smashing down onto an opponent's foot, before she spins around, swinging the weapon by one stick to have the other brush beneath the man's feet knocking him off balance and splashing him into the water behind him.

Seifer hurled two others into the makeshift moat after him; the fired up Trabian used her slot casting Triple then Blizzaga freezing the water up with the monks trapped inside.

"Try not to catch a cold in there," she waved them farewell before dashing off to the cage to open the door.

The ex-Knight could have laughed when two monks pulled a knife on him, against Hyperion they may as well have brought blown out matches to an inferno. Now there's an idea. Dodging a few swipes, however expert, they could only really work on someone who has no skill in battle; Seifer thrusts his large blade forward charging so the defending monk could only back away to safety of being ran-through. The blade's tip missed sinking into flesh and instead it cruised in between his opponent's body and arm, gliding all the way up the silver length until the wilder was face-to-face with the murderous, almost fearless to the danger, monk where he then cast out three merciless blasts of energy from his palm frying the flesh on the man's face. He won't die, he'll just live horribly disfigured and want to.

"No you don't," The nunchucklist wrapped her weapon around a sneaky monks neck, pulling the handles gingerly so that the chain in the center tightens, choking the man unconscious. He was about to attack unsuspecting Seifer while he was dispatching another enemy.

Seifer swung the burnt-faced man around releasing him in the direction of the three monks who're trapped in ice; Selphie dropped down sweeping the feet from under the backwards stumbled man, causing him to drop painful onto his rear where he then smacked the back of his head into the solid chunk of frozen crystal rendered unconscious like the others.

Jumping and cheering, Selphie then clapped her hands. "Now let's go save the princess before she's, loved to another castle!" with a 'woot!' past her lips she bolts for the cell door allowing herself inside.

Seifer could only shake his head in wonder of where the girl came up with that stuff, before he followed after her.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Kait and Hyland watch in astonishment as Prince Sabin Figaro stuffed his face with the selection of foods the cook set out before him on the luncheon table. They returned from the caves a couple hours ago with him, and so far they've been waiting around for him to finish bathing while his meal was prepared and so it seems they'll be waiting a bit more while he eats it all. And at the rate he's going, he really will eat it all! Sandwiches, cured fish and beef, fruits and vegetables.

 _'Look at him go,'_ Thinks Kait in awe.

Hyland was fascinated from a different perspective. _'Euw.'_ He grimaced when the prince shoved aside a plate that once held a cornish hen, all that's left of the tiny bird is its bones, picked clean of meat- even the fat!

When Sabin's appetite petered, he looked at the pair with suspicion. "I've eating nothing but grubs for a day and half; if I hadn't found that flow of water I'd of starved to death. Thank goddess it was teeming with fish."

"You ate _raw_ fish?" He recalled no fire down there, not even a pile of sticks where one might have been made.

From what he remembers of history class, the magic of this land vanished years ago. And the guards proved to them that the era has already come to pass. They aren't before the Magi war. At least they were lucky in that sense.

"It's called sushi," Kait reminds his absent-minded frenemy.

"Right,"

Sabin looked between his soldiers before asking. "What's sushi?"

The time travelled pair looked at him as if he'd spoken another language, and Sabin looked back at them in the same.

"How long have I been missing?" Sabin asked; his speed feasting came to an end, and now he's just picking off of things slowly consuming what's left.

"About a week, your highness," answered the head guard.

"A _week…_ I was completely at the mercy of the darkness, I couldn't see a thing. Those black monsters kept showing up,"

"They're called Creeps," Kait informed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them about them or not, but he figured they should know. Besides, it wasn't their fault the monsters somehow trickled over into their world. It was pure coincidence.

" _Creeps_?" Sabin repeats.

Whomever these strangers are, they sure don't make much sense to him. And speaking of which, where have they come from? In all his years, he's never seen anyone look so… well, so very… Yeah. _'Very'_ counts. The pair are wearing servants clothing, a loose puffy shirt and baggy brown trousers rolled at the cuffs, like that of a stable boy or gofer.

"Yes, your highness," Kait regards him since that's what the guard said.

"Sabin's just fine, eh…" He held out his hand.

He gasped as realization came to him that they didn't formally introduce themselves. "I'm Kait Kinhart, and this is Hyland Strand,"

Hyland nods a greeting.

"We're sort of… well, trapped here, for the time being."

"I don't follow," Sabin looked from them to the guards then back.

"It's a bit of a long story, but here goes…"

And he told the prince about the time travelling, the Creeps sudden appearance in their world that might be a result of said travelling, he even told him about what's been going on in their world that was the reason they trying to change things in the past. However, he regrettably told him of the end result, which is their ending up in the wrong era altogether.

Sabin gave a low whistle, and shook his head. It was a lot to take in and to understand; however, he understood, and he was willing to help them by searching back through the tunnels. He has to! Edgar's out there somewhere in their world, possibly beyond that- if anywhere at all! There's no way of being certain.

Each search party refreshed themselves then regrouped and started back through the tunnels. With light, an extra party captained by the prince, and stamina restored, they returned into the tunnels in search of compressions of time.

In the current present of 2022.

The Garden members and Returners have been working for hours trying to create a working replica of the already existing time warp portal. It's late, and spirits are running on empty. Odine refused to let them go, calling them slackers for wanting a break; however, he did ask for the woman at the front desk to send for food and drinks- if they insisted upon eating.

The group relocated to the lab's cafeteria; filling out the full length of two tables. Everyone ate quietly from the individually packaged meals that consists of mashed potatoes, two thick slices of ham steak, and seasoned green beans. As they fill up on food their moods lifted, and their ability to speak returned.

"How is progress the coming?" Quistis inquires. "Do you think it will be at testable degree by tomorrow?" She's been in the lab the entirety but doesn't have a clue as to what she's looking at.

"It will be at testing levels hopefully by the time we're through here," replied Edgar; dabbling the corner of his mouth with a napkin, he set it down beside his plate through with dining.

"Good." Quistis was relieved, although this seemed so much like a wasted opportunity.

How often does one get to converse with someone from the past? It's a shame really. But, things could go awry. It would be a great chance to get to know the Returners, however, they would be trapped in their world ultimately. That certainly won't do.

"Kait, what were you doing with those lab guys?" Irvine wondered out loud; the others are engaged in conversation, so he took that as a chance to ask in case the teen didn't want his business spread around.

"To tell the truth… I'm not really sure why I felt the need, but, I asked them to take a sample of my blood."

The sniper's brows furrowed. It's just an unusual thing to want lab guys to draw your blood. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"Hundred percent; I just felt like it was something I had to do. Kind of like you have this vivid dream, and when you wake up you feel like what you were doing was real."

Irvine can understand that. He's often been plague with wartime dreams. Not long ago, he suffered from an especially realistic one; everyone was infected with some sort of virus that caused them to transform into monsters. It was horrific, and the outcome was a complete annihilation of the human race. To this day he still gets shivers down his spine about it. The cold sweats. The restless thrashing… Even Squall seemed to be suffering of nightmares once in awhile.

Two men in lab coats entered the cafeteria at an alarming speed; they could have been seen as ravenous had they not been charging for their tables. Has the time machine been finished? That certainly would be a reason for such a serious rush around, but they made their end game clear when they grabbed Kait up by the arms.

"What? What are you doing?" Asked the teen, looking from scientist to scientist with a baffled look on his face. "Get off of me," he snatched his arm away.

He's more curious than scared, they're a bunch of eggheads after all, no need to worry when he could drop them both with a single punch- not to mention, the look in Irvine's eyes says he won't even have to do that much if the pair didn't explain their actions.

"Let him go." It was a fair enough warning from Irvine. He isn't armed, but it would only take a second.

The lab men exchanged glances, but their grip on the teen doesn't waver.

Quistis rose from her seat; a voice of calm reasoning. "Has something happened?"

"Doctor Odine said to bring the boy to him," replied on scientist.

The other picked up the vague explanation, not really helping the situation. "He has a few questions for him."

"What questions?" Irvine is now latched onto his son's arm, having gotten between Kait and one of the scientist.

"Odine didn't say, just that we need to get the boy and bring him to him."

The group follow after the kidnappers, who brought Kait to the lab they've come from; the cadet was brought over to the doctor who grinned at him. Never a good sign from a mad genius such as his self.

"You sneaky child," Odine began saying, but Irvine cut him off by grabbing him up by the colorful collar of his strange attire. "How long were planning too keep this secret?"

"You'd better tell me what this is about, or I'll hit you so hard you'll be sent back into your father."

"How very barbaric," the doctor struggled to break free, his shorter stature no match for Irvine's height. "I merely am curious as to why the boy has unique properties in his bloodstream."

Quistis blinked as the statement struck her. "What _properties_?"

"The sample of blood the young Kinhart has provided is infested with tiny microscopic bugs."

Kait twitched; a nervous expression played across his face as all eyes, friends and acquaintances alike, looked at him with wonder and worry.

"I'd like to know how they got there," he grinned at the boy. "I'd like to know what they are?"

Irvine was curious as well, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let the man experiment on his son to get answers. Not without this being properly addressed, and at present he needs to focus better on the time machine.

As if having read the sharpshooter's thoughts, Locke comments. "Not to downplay the situation, but shouldn't you be focusing on the previous task? We're still building the time machine, right?"

Casting a sharp eye at Locke, Odine day every crudely. "Your white haired friend need only to step inside the machine." To Irvine he sneered. "Put me down, brute. Or do you want the time travelers to be angry at you?"

Irvine grit at the man, simply releasing him from his hold which landed the doctor painfully to the floor below.

"I ought to have you arrested for assault." He gets to his feet adjusting his disheveled clothes.

"And I could have _you_ arrested for abduction and intended malpractice; so shut up and help _them_ out instead of yourself."

….

Setzer is standing inside of the newly built time machine. He's having serious doubts that this will work, and also he's wondering if volunteering was the smartest idea? Odine gave them a brief explanation on how the test was going to work by using an ink pen. He snapped the implement in two then set the pieces into the original machine.

"And now we set the machine back two minutes,"

Irvine took this time to slip away with Kait, not leave completely but do get away from the man a moment do they could talk. "Be straight with me, Little bird, you're sure you don't know what's goin' on?"

Kait nods. "If I knew there was anything to the hunch, I would have told it you and dad before making a mistake of allowing that mad loon to know,"

Good point. Irvine took out his cell phone then pressed Squall's number.

Seifer and Squall had arrived in Balamb Town 20 minutes before the lion's cell phone rang; they are playing doubles in Triple Triad with a couple dock men. So far they're up by 5 cards having only lost once, Seifer is currently hoping to get back his Gilgamesh card. Fucking bandits won't even play it in a hand for him to do so! What's worse, is that they weren't even pretending to be bad at the game until they found what they like; the sailors are just decent players who got lucky and plan on staying that way.

"Are you ignoring your phone on purpose," snickered Seifer, hearing the buzzing coming from Squall's back pants pocket. "It never dawned on me that you were the type."

"Whatever." Squall ignored Seifer, and the boat men's, snickering to take the call. He walked a distance away for some privacy, his rival busting his chops in the background for the benefit was the last thing he needed. "Irvine, what's up? I got your texts earlier, you're all in Esthar?"

"Yeah; Odine agreed to help," informed the sharpshooter. "He's running test right now."

Squall noticed right away that Irvine was pissed, it's not even the tone but that his Galbadian accent is always lighter when he's mad. "And?"

"Something's going on with Kait, it might be bad. You better come on over here."

"I'm on my way," he hung up.

Seifer could spot him and follow or stay in town to win back his card, he really doesn't care which; however, he's at the train station hopping onto the faster, though more expensive, mode of transportation. The Air Tram.

As chance would have it, Seifer joined him.

...

"I wish you hadn't called, it could be nothing," Kait says to Irvine once he's done and off the phone. "And if it's something, I'm gonna be in trouble."

"Hey, if it's something and he has to find out late… We'll both be in trouble." Irvine informed. Wrapping his arm around Kait's shoulders, he steers him over to a bench seat pressed against a wall. "How long have you had this suspicion that something was wrong?"

"It's like I said, it was just a weird hunch like a bad dream."

"That's so strange,"

"Do you think I should tell Hyland if it's something?" Kait asks. "He'd probably wanna to know,"

Irvine wasn't sure what to tell him. "You can tell your boyfriend anything you want, it's up to you there. But, Squally and me are must-know-immediately important people, alright?"

Nodding, Kait turned his attention on the experiment. What on earth are they doing?

"As it isn't alive it can only withstand the ripple for a short amount of time," Odine explained.

Everyone is keeping their eyes on the broken ink pen. The original portal cast an array of light that squinted the eyes from fear of blinding, but they attempted to look regardless, and watched in wonder as the pen vanished! The second machine activated; the noise level was intense; more than half of the room's occupants covered their ears. When the engine stopped humming and the engine calmed down, the group moved in.

"It worked!" Edgar was stunned and bit horrified. All of the time travelers were. Should such a thing be real!? Here! With their eyes seeing it?

"You had your doubts? I told you that I am a genius," Odine preened, his pearly whites sparkled with his grin.

Edgar ventured forward and touched the warped ink pen. It went from broken to whole. It was a masterpiece! "Oh,"

Or not… The ink pen burst into a fine dust, fluttering to the floor in little particles.

"Setzer, you're not getting in there." Terra insists.

"Oh, isn't he?" The doctor scooped up what was made of the pen. "This is only a showing of a non-living thing. Of course the strength has to be much higher for the displacement of people. The pen would likely have been fine should only the original have been used to do it."

Terra wasn't buying it. None of them should, and what does it matter when it works? If it can work then shouldn't they take more time with it? Perfect it.

"I would, however, like more time with the machine." The man looked like he was on mental holiday, just enjoying the sites and energy of discovery. He doesn't care whether it's perfect or mostly perfect. The machine overall did what it was supposed to do. They need only try it out on the living as intended. But, he does need to run some more tests. "You people disperse to your corners while me and my men work on the wattage. Go. Get out of here."

"Would you like for us to stay, doctor?" Edgar asked.

"No. All of you. I've had it with company for today."

Kait was relieved to hear that. Maybe he can just go home now and let any test on him be forgotten.

Not even looking, as he's fiddling with the machine he calls out. "Not ze boy, leave the boy."

Dammit.

"Don't worry, pardner, I'll stay with you."

"Thanks, Irvine."

His dad squeezed his shoulder, giving him a kiss on the temple. Fingers crossed, it's nothing.

In 2012.

The SeeD cadets were up to their necks in combat. They weren't even sure why. What had Selphie and Seifer found out that caused this so suddenly? So much for the peaceful lie they were feeding to them.

Irvine was making the job easier by shooting them with blanks filled with Sleep spells, from there it was just a mission of tracking down the missing pair from their party. They should have come hooked up with communications, but who'd of thought they'd get separated?

"What do we do, Squall?" Rinoa asked when her launch boomerang came back to her after slamming into the last temple guard.

"We find the village leader and get him to tell us why the monks are so hostile," That was the most reasonable plan, because frankly he's at a loss. The attack was unexpected and certainly seemed unnecessary as they were only sent here to check up on the place. Now he needs to know. He's going to demand answers.

In another area of the temple shrine, Selphie and Seifer are weeding their way through the hall of a secret passage they found in the wall inside the cell behind the bed. Seifer's hand is extended, an orb of light glowing in his hand.

"Good call with the fireball, it's dark as dark in here." Selphie praised.

"Dark as dark? You must be running low on energy or sanity, Sel'," Assessed the ex-knight. She wasn't the only one running low on energy. The orb in his palm flickered before lighting up again. It was never as simple as a casted para-magic spell, what he can do he's never told anyone about. But the orb of light is more something from inside. Something that he sort of always could do, but he has no understanding as to why. Hn. Maybe someday he could get an answer to his 14 year old question… Maybe...

She only hummed thoughtfully at the insinuation of her mental health. "There!" Dashing on ahead, she hurried to the girl's side. "Don't be afraid," She said to the young girl who gasped and scurried to the back of the cinder block room, away from presumed danger. "We're here to help you, sweetie."

"Help me?"

"Uh-huh. It's an absolute promise," She kneels down before her, reaching out a hand. "You only have to come with us,"

"But I'm scared!" She closed her eyes, shrinking into herself. "They'll come for me! They'll bring me back and hurt you."

"Don't worry about us, we're built strong." She made a muscle, and giggling sweetly. "And see this big guy back here, he's a knight. He's totally made for protecting princess and other maidens."

Seifer deadpanned at the girl's dorky persuasion. But it did seem to impress the young girl, who took Seifer's impressive stature as a means of trust. Gingerly, she stuck out her hand and took Selphie's.

"Alright! The rescue mission is a success!"

"Would you stop scaring her? Let's move!"

Lifting the child up on her back, Selphie followed Seifer back through the tunnels.


	10. All in the family

The village leader was relieved to see that the military were on their way out of the village; their steady pace assured him that they don't intend to come back either. Good. At least it was a 'good riddance' at first glance, because upon closer look he sees the tall blond one carrying something in his arms, bridal-style, wrapped in a coat, the size of a child. They didn't! They couldn't!

Leaving his home from the comfortable peek he has out of the window, the skittish man bounds across the dusty path towards the military men who're gathering at the waiting Chocobos in the stable.

"We're leaving." Squall clipped when seeing the man.

"I can see that, but, uh, where do you think you're going with our priestess?" He reaches for the child, who stared blankly ahead of her as she's set atop a large bird; the man's reach receded back when the tall blond who was carrying her stood between him and the child. "Step aside," He puffed up his chest, not about to be intimidated in his own village.

"Try to make me." Seifer puffed right back.

"But our priestess?" He staggered backwards a step or three when Squall's hand assisted him there with a light shove.

"Is coming with us. Your temple is now under sincere investigation for abuse, criminal practices of child labor, and assault." However a lack of threat the templemen where they attacked them, which meant they had something to hide. Something illegal, and it would seem the temple priestess was it. "Look at her, she's traumatized…" Squall looked over his shoulder at her statue of flesh and bone, and little else. They clearly aren't feeding her, or she's starving herself out of protest. Whatever the situation, she was no longer going to be a victim of it.

"She works hard to help her people. It comes with the position." Protest the man, he tried again to grab for her; however, this time Seifer shoved him down on his ass into the rough bright orange dirt, and possibly something brown, under the stable tent. "You can't do this!"

"We just did!" Selphie chimed in brightly, as if they merely party-bombed the man's home for his 60th birthday, despite his not wanting a fuss to be made.

Out of breath, not from the shove, but the audacity of it all. "But, this is insane. What gives you the right?"

"The _right_ of _protecting_ human life. If everything is on the level the girl will be returned to you." Squall informed the man.

The doubt in that statement was heavily felt by him as they rode out of the stable towards the village exit where they'll board a boat and return to Garden. Have they done the right thing, it's yet to be seen. But, it certainly felt right.

Back in the era of 1862.

Deep in the underground of Figaro castle, the four teams gather through the tunnel which they found the missing prince. There's a very good chance that a portal could be through this way, and they don't want to miss it if the fluctuations have the rips in time opening and closing on a dime. For all the darkness and weakness from spending a week alone without much food or drink, Sabin was capable of locating stones to make his path, which he pointed out to the others as they followed the lumps or hardened earth towards the place the prince had awoken.

The air in the cave was becoming charged the less stones they saw. It was almost like it was set to catch fire, it would only need a flame of one stray ember to ignite. When you're entire party is carrying torches; some are lit but others are not in save for the journey back, it's a scary thought that they could all die in an explosion or worse, become trapped in an inferno which they stand together awaiting an unpleasant roasting.

Fallin back behind the group, Kait grabbed a hold of Hyland's elbow tugging him a step or two behind. "Hyl', I've been thinking," he whispered. "if we can still use our magic that means we're still junctioned."

"So."

"They're all at risk down here if our G.F.s decide to lose it in a battle, they could still be infected and lying dormant until they choose the right time to spring forth and rip our faces off."

It was a frightening thought. Getting killed by monsters is pretty bad, but with a full body Guardian Force standing roughly at 10' plus inches. What change do they have even as a group when only two of them are magic users, but barren once the Guardian is out? They're all gonna die. Kait hasn't known one summon to be a terror by intention. They're gentle in nature, every one of them, but with the disease they're unrecognizable demons with the destructive force matched by none save for each other.

"I'm not so sure they're infected," Hyland speculates. "Think about it. You were infected and it made you cough; you haven't been doing that since we went through the portal. What if going back reverted the Sorceress's spell?"

Sabin is listening in on their conversation. He doesn't understand it clearly, but he understands enough. Namely the part where during his tale of explanation the boy Kait left out the part where he is infected with the beast disease. He'd better keep a sharp eye on him. He may not be a magic user, but he has chi. He can perform battle techniques that could almost be seen as a type of magic, when really it's more of a spiritual energy. Very rare. Only few can fully master such training in life.

"Stop." He commanded.

The group of soldiers do as commanded. Two move forward aiming their torches into the darkness.

"There's a drop here, we'll have to go around another way."

The time travelled teens worked their way through the crowd to get a look at the pit. Maybe they could find a way across without losing too much time for them. with luck it's not a bottomless situation and they can take advantage of floating.

"I've got six float spells, left." Hyland informs.

"I've got one." Kait sighed from frustration as that certainly would not be enough. If only Double and Triple didn't just cast another spell, but expanded the one being used.

"Some could go over and the others could find another way around,"

Sabin shook his head. "It's too risky." He knows a thing or two about Float, and it wasn't worth the risk to hover and fall.

"Sir, the drop." A soldier points after gaining attention.

The group look into the drop, some craning to see over the others' head or shoulder. Something is moving… No. There are a lot of something's moving!

Sabin backed up a step. "It's not a pit, it's a _nest_!"

The "pit" began to fill up with tiny glowing dots, it looked like fireflies standing still in the night, and then the tiny points of light locked onto something glowing, their torches. Having decided that food, or a good means of entertainment lay that way, the next hurled themselves out of the divit next and towards its prey.

" _Run_! Run, _now_!" A guard called before swinging his arm around to hurry and usher them back through the tunnel. "Aaahhh!"

He was snatched up into the air by the tidal wave of black; his face meeting with the gravel and dirt scraping skin away from his profile as the monsters skimmed their way up to the roof of the cave's pocket. The sudden shock of light sent the soldiers' self preservation running faster than their will to remain and fight for their comrade, because that jolt of electricity no man could survive, their armor was little more than a metal skewer for a roasting spit. The light was so bright and blinding their lanterns were as good as a reflection of sunlight off the metal of a rusty piece of jewelry. They all begin abandoning their cover knowing it will do them no good.

"We can't let these things continue living here," Kait says to his rival.

"Right!"

Hyland was quick to cast a Blizzaga spell which encrusted its way up the long length of monster-made ladder freezing the darkness before it shattered into a million pieces. Sabin watched through the light of the dropped torches as his guard came falling back towards them, he can catch him but he's so burnt there was almost no deciphering him from the Creeps, but he grabbed ahold of him pulling him free of the raining mess of frozen and unfrozen chunks of creature.

Sabin's crystal gaze flickered left, right, up and down through the crumbling frozen chunks of monster; the others that had scaled the enclosure began falling next without their base support holding them up any longer it was inevitable. Where is he? Where is he? What happened to the guard who was swiped so quickly he didn't even see which of his men he'd been.

 _'Goddess…'_ he gulps.

The man in question fell, lifeless, scorched so badly that he no longer even has a head; one hand is missing, and the armor is melted and scorched. It didn't matter, Prince Sabin reached for his fallen soldier snagging him from his freefall; his steady frame doesn't sway to fall in the catch of a body that's now nearly fine dust, though the small weight of bone is still there. …He doesn't even know the man's name.

"Squads C and D," general Cornello shouts over the scratchy sounds the monster's movements are producing, even as far back as they've retreated they can hear the sound through eco, even in the packed thickness of the soil the sound carries fairly well. "You're on recovery. My squad and B, remove the tips of your spears and follow me back to the prince."

"Yes, sir!"

As two sets prepared a medical station, the others removed the metal tips of their spears then charged back to the battlefield.

"Your death won't be in vain, my friend," he says, placing the man's remains away from what's going to be the end of this.

These Creeps have plagued their lives for far too long. No more shall fall from them.

"Amazing." Said a guard returning to the scene to witness what must be the frightening abilities of Gods.

Gods, or good magic users. A hole opened up in the sky above the crater and from it rained giant burning balls of meteorites. They crashed and banged into each other on the way down losing a bit of size and flame; however, they didn't wan in destructive power as they bashed into the ravenous creatures doing considerable damage to them as it's both a fire and earth elemental attack. The Creeps who were hit burst into pieces like an erosion from the land, others that skittered away charged themselves with electricity which they fired at the opening where their opponents stand.

"Duck!" Kait did as he commanded.

The jolt flew over the crowd and hit the wall of the cave in a thud, the packed soil absorbed the attack. It would have been good if bolt 2 didn't cause the overhead to drop. This could cause a cave in! But they can't retreat, the monster's will follow them back to the castle. That could be costly as families live within the kingdom walls.

The soldiers rose to an all out brawl as the Creeps suffocate themselves through the mouth of the cave tunnel. Though they lack the violent point, it doesn't mean that the damage it can cause has dwindled. No sticks- some sharpened to a point by the removed spearhead on the way back up the tunnel- met with the monster's bodies in a show of expert skill. Some Creeps were stabbed clean through like a bite of meat shish kebab, others danced gracefully in a sway to avoid the incoming weapon, countering with a blast of lightning or a harmful swipe of their long blade-like claws. Blocking did no good, because the firm wooden pole was no match for the quadruple scythe hands of the monster; in the distraction of removing the guards weapon, the monsters received punches or kicks, the men weren't easily discouraged. They're trained soldiers, anything is a weapon in your hands- especially one's own hands.

Prince Sabin was a force. He threw caution of the abyss to the wind and jumped right into the heart of the crater. His lightning fast movements, the buff cement door of muscle in human form seemed almost like he caught fire as he dealt blows from monster to monster, quick as a wisp; there were 15 of him, he was maneuvering around that fast! Beautiful but deadly like a flaming dance.

The time travelers were momentarily stunned by it. It was so incredible, how could one not stop and stare? Kait was inspired to use his own hand-to-hand skills- he's trained with Zell, and Kiros Seagill, he's completely comfortable ditching the elements for a fist fight. Or in this case, a fist to claw fight. He dodged swipe after swipe aimed at his head then legs, likely to knock him off balance since he's backing away from the danger as he waits for an in.

Sabin grabbed the body of that very Creep, tossing his weight back in an arch; the Creep suffered only a bit in the suplex, however, it wasn't long in its minimal ache before it was given another more fatal blow from Hyland using his chakrams to remove its head. The white haired Galbadian whirled the chakrams around on it's chain before tossing the blade into the fray.

Double-handed tonfa-gunblades slice mercilessly into the creatures. Their electric charge made no difference as he, and his rival, changed junctions to absorb some electricity. Just in time too, as a Creep wrapped its hands around Kait's throat giving him a shock. The teen flipped the monster over his shoulder, the effects of its attack barely registered save for feeling strangled, which when tossed the monster released him.

Sabin grit his teeth as a claw sliced into his palm from his being distracted by another, then having quick enough reflexes to be able to spin around and turn what could have been a costly injury upon his back into a mere bloody palm. Although with the size of the hands on these black horrors, he could have lost his entire arm.

A thrust of light swam through three monsters as the slicing Sabin received is countered by an aurabolt. Several guards corner a Creep, giving it a three-man stabbing, as its poked by one before pushed into another's no then into another's. With it that close and unable to make an attack it was easy to knife it with a hidden Dirk. The monsters are smart enough to create the chaos that they have these many years they likely know about metal conducting electricity, as the longer the group wages war without openly using knives or other metal objects, they noticed the monsters don't bother with it, preferring their long claws or strangling, snake-like tails.

Another bright flash filled the chasm, it blinded them. Kait bared the brunt of the group bolt through a single holler while absorbing it into his strange weapon that acted as a lightning rod. When the light died away the teen took Sabin's earlier position inside the pit creating a frenzied stir among the creatures who all wanted dibs on the idiot attacking the main herd. But, they don't realize the strategy behind it, as Kait jumped in to keep them safe from stray bullets; more than one man jumped from start hearing the loud popping sounds coming from nowhere they could place.

Not to be out done by his rival, Hyland cast Stop on the compacted Creeps in the tunnel, and in a true show of form he swings his chakrams by their chains as a nunchucklist would gnashing and gashing them to death as the buzz saw blades sliced through their frozen bodies like a knife through whipped cream.

The Prince mimicked the weapon blasting violent knives made simply out of air down along the tunnel where the other Creeps stood frozen.

The other monsters, as if lured by the smell of blood and the sound of battle began lazily wandering through the tunnels colliding with the awaiting medical team, that's currently treating six injured brothers-in-arms.

A gasp, and the head medic rose to his feet. "Tzakmaqiel! Formation Trooper Alpha! Don't let them get at the injured!"

A shout of "Sir" pierced the once calm area before the retrieval of set aside weapons, spears, axes, and mace are now poised for tactical assault.

The large green, heavy-set man-bird creatures sized them up before their pointed beaks snapped and snarled at them. The spindly bird legs marched them forward, unceasing the danger as their large three pronged feet leave sizeable treads behind their pursuit. One that was done with creeping charged forward like a mad Illuyankas without the hard shell or horn. It met with a prompt end as it bit not into flesh but the sharp end of a swung out axe, where its upper jaw was separated from its lower and beyond; the perfectly severed piece's upper half got crushed under foot by a couple other monstrous pursuers.

A soldier from Squad A, with the Prince and the young pair, got mowed down by a double team. But he was able to quickly rise again by the magic of Cura encircling him, healing the costly injury that could have taken the man's arm from infection. After the creature bit him, would there be any question that a toxin was present?

The battle went on for what seemed like days, and just when stamina was no longer on their side, just when magic tapped itself bone dry the fight was over. They are victorious!

Present day 2022.

Having been kicked out of the lab building, the SeeDs of commanding instructors and the Returners, loiter unsure of what to do. There must be something.

"I vote we go and see a movie," says Zell to an unasked question. Looking at the group, his thin dark brows shoot up with question. "There's gotta be something good playing; what's your genre? I'll bet you like horror." He says looking at Setzer's scarred face.

"A _movie_?" Setzer wonders. Then after wonders what the bright blond meant by his liking horror?

"Zell, I'm sure the last thing on their minds is leisurely sitting around for hours gorging on junk food." Quistis burst his happy bubble.

With a frown, he then perks up again. "Well, we can go to a restaurant and eat something first, then gorge out on junk- what d'ya say?"

Terra smiled kindly at the sweet boy, who is making absolutely no sense. All of this must be getting to him. The poor thing.

"They'd probably rather speculate on how to get home, we don't know what's gonna happen if the time machine doesn't work. They could be stranded."

"No way!" scoffs the martial artist. "Odine says it's a lock, and this is a one in a lifetime chance for them to experience a future they'll never really get to know. All who vote dinner and movie raise your hand," He raised his.

The Returners exchanged glances with Locke, Setzer, and Edgar raising their hand as well; Terra would have, but he still doesn't know what in the world she's agreeing to.

"Majority rules." Declared the victor.

Crossing her arms, Quistis let out a disapproving sigh. "What about Kait? Aren't you concerned about what that was all about?"

"Should I be? Irvine's with him, and he probably called Squall; you know mama bear's gonna go hard for her young. So we're free to goof around… If Selphie were here, she'd agree."

Setzer put a decisive end to the tug-o-war. "Quistis, if it's alright with you, we'd like to go with Zell to this movie place. He's right, this is a once in a lifetime chance and since arriving all we've done is worry. I'd like to explore the future a little."

It took effort to give in to what will ultimately end in vast corruption. "Alright. Go on. Watch your precious movie." All the men cheered, ready to follow Zell.

"Come on, Terra," Setzer waved her over to them when they were steps away and he noticed she was not following.

"If it's alright, I'll stay with Quistis,"

Surprised by that, the young secretary says. "Are you sure? You don't have to stay out of pity, I really don't mind if you all enjoy yourselves." And she meant that. Her earlier argument was on the grounds that Kait might be in trouble and need some support. If Odine says that he doesn't need them around, and Zell is right that Squall would be informed and is most likely on his way over, than why can't they have some fun?

"Really. It's alright. I'll stay with you."

"Alright." To Zell she calls out. "Don't get into any trouble. Remember that while we're here we represent Garden, always. We can't be pegged as delinquents."

"Seriously, she thinks I'm _five_ ,"

This is what Quistis overhears a retreating Zell saying to the party. Rolling her eyes, she mutters. "Men. Well, we _do_ have to eat. Shall we find a restaurant close by?"

"I'd be delighted." Terra replied putting on a mock snooty tone to match Quistis's.

The two young women laugh to each other then link arms and head off to the nearest eatery.

….

"Goddess, how is it right there?!" Locke called over the roar of a T-Rexor.

Reaching for it and failing to touch it, the treasure hunter removed the 3D glasses to check that the dinosaur hadn't popped out of the screen at all. This was ingenious. The whole make of it! These monsters are inside this white sheet, existing in this jungle alongside humans and they're reeking terrible havoc of the place, while even killing some of the people! How was this possible? What form of magic has this future created that something like this is just viewed for fun? Not to mention the 3D glasses, as their host referred to them, has everything on the screen right in front of their eyes sometimes.

"Watch out, man!" Edgar warned an actor who's hiding behind a log while a dinosaur creeps up behind him. How can something so big be so quiet?

The four of them, and the rest of the theater crowd shout in surprise as a Pterodactyl swoops in at the last second snagging the human to bring to its nest.

"Well he's done for," decreed Setzer. Removing his glasses, in spite of how much fun it's making the movie, they're hurting his eyes a bit; and he blinks rapidly to clear up the haze. "Where is the washroom?"

"Huh?" Zell glanced at Setzer then back at the screen then back again, almost pleading with the man that he didn't just ask what he thinks he heard. He hasn't seen this movie yet, and he'll miss something. "It's uh… Oh I'll show you,"

Getting out of his seat to a crowd of hissing 'sit down' he is followed out not just by Setzer but Locke as well. Out in the lobby, the enticing smell of treats beat their sense of small like a conga layer to a drum, pleading with them to buy more popcorn, sweet tropical soda, or a meaty- you hope- hot dog or corn dog.

Zell points towards an entrance to a long hall. "Right through there, you'll see a 'Mens' painted on the door." When the pair's gaze follows his finger, he adds. "We're in viewing room six, okay? See ya," He hurried back in to see what the crowd just cheered for.

Setzer smiled at the departing young man. "His rather chipper."

"Yeah." Agreed his fellow bathroom seeker.

They went to the bathroom without a issue or incident; they of course don't know why Quistis Trepe was so worried about them. This is all perfectly fine. No one is paying them any mind now that they're more appropriately dressed for the times. And, though dyed for some, Setzer isn't the only person with white hair so no one is stunned by his appearance. Edgar turned quite the many heads of the female kind, who giggled into their hands and whispered as they blushed.

Taking in a deep whiff of the air as they pass by the concessions, Locke says with restored hunger for snacks. "The advances they've made with popcorn are delicious, we should make ours sweet back at home."

"I don't know about that red straw nonsense; what is that anyway, candle wax?" Setzer scrunched his nose.

"Why do you think I needed the bathroom?" Locke rubbed his stomach.

That stuff was a shudder in his memory. He actually hoped not to see the future that boomed in, as big as they are about giving gifts of food back home. He can just see bowls of the stuff going uneaten in sitting rooms, and becoming projectiles for school children at free time.

"He said room six," Locke informs his friend who is at room five.

"I know. But I wonder what's in this one?"

"Maybe it's full?" He speculates.

Opening the door, the pair slip inside standing off at the back. Well, this was a new one. From dinosaurs to a man and woman frantically removing their clothes while trapped in a metal box; it looks a lot like the elevator at the SeeDs school except there's no glass to see out of. Whatever it is, the pair graphically engaged in having sex for all the movie goers to witness. Setzer couldn't help but smile that he'd suffer the sting of the 3D glasses for this moment, while Locke grimaced and headed back out.

That guy. _'But what do you expect when you've had as many bed partners as he has?'_

It was really a wonder he settled down with Terra. He supposed everyone has that someone. Look at Edgar! He hit on anything in a skirt, and sometimes it seemed not just for show so that no one knew of the king's true appetite. All that for him. Thankfully no one minds. They all except the situation, as long as Edgar agreed to an heir- should Sabin not produce one- from a lady in waiting. That's not going to be a fun day. But thankfully it's a long ways away.

"Where's Setzer?" Zell whispered when seeing only Locke has returned. Although the guy was quite taken with the Mint Juniors, maybe he's a little sick? He had eaten two boxes to himself.

"He's watching people have sex in room five,"

Edgar could have gotten whiplash he turned his head so fast. " _Really_?"

"Down boy, they're probably done by now," He had no way of knowing, but still. Lecherous king. No wonder he and Setzer get along so well.

"They're finished with that moment, and now they're beating each other up," Setzer says upon return. "I can't make sense of it."

At a small eatery in the heart of the city. Quistis is telling Terra more about magic use and the school end of Garden as well as some things about their work as mercenaries.

"How interesting." The Esper girl comments about the cadets ability to strengthen a Guardian Force just by using it during battle. Handing a chunk of roasted carrot to Palidor who has been perched on her shoulder since it caught up to them all, she retrieved another once the bird feasted upon it.

How the Espers- well, summons, or whatever they'd like to view her people as, work together with them so that everyone wins and gains something from existence. Could it be that they're able to switch places with the Espers, going off to the realm where they inhabit after their disappearance from their era? It seems very possible. It was more than a hopeful scenario to think about. The thought of her other half not being dead just displaced… It was a lovely concept.

Doctor Odine holds a tiny flashlight in his hand, shining the focused beam of light in Kait's eyes. "Hmm…"

"Hmm?" Mimicked Kait and Irvine, who's standing just behind the doctor as a way to see what he sees- whatever it is that he believes he's seeing, anyway.

Odine grabbed a tongue depressor. "Say aaahh," he instructs the teen.

Reluctant to do so, he opened his mouth with an instructed "Aahh". The scientist, not doctor M.D., pressed down on the boy's tongue with the stick then used the before flashlight to look down his throat. "Hmm." He repeats.

And they again repeat. "Hmm?"

Replacing all the items he used onto a small table at his side, he shakes his head.

Annoyed, Irvine gives the man a poke. "I don't wanna see you shake your head, I wanna know what this about."

"Either your son is the missing link, or something is askew here. His blood is not entirely human." Looking at Kait, he asks. "When was your last visit to a hospital?"

"Umm… it was three months ago?" He looks to Irvine.

"Yeah, you had to get a physical before changing schools in the summer."

Walking over to a computer, he asks. "What is the name of the doctor you saw?"

"Dr. Faya."

Odine typed the needed information into the computer, bringing up the files.

"Should you be doing that? Isn't it against the law?" Irvine wondered with annoyance that this pushy overbearing scientist was taking so much personal interest in his son.

"Do you want help for your son or not?" Snipped the doctor. "I thought so," he preened when Irvine said nothing more. "The blood work shows nothing strange. Type 0 negative. No abnormality." He drummed his spindly fingers upon the desktop. "What could have caused the mutation? Tell me young man, have you ingested anything strange in the past three months after your exam?"

Kait shook his head.

A keen eye glared at the youth. "Don't just say no because daddy's in the room. This could be life or death!"

With a scoff, Kait says with all the sincerity he could muster. "I'm _not_ lying! I really didn't. Nobody pricked me with anything, I didn't take a dip in some vat of doom. I don't know why this is happening. I swear."

"Why ask that I take a sample of your blood?"

"I'm still not sure, it just.. felt right. _Necessary_."

"This mutation, it isn't hurting him or anything? Is it? Like he might be poisoned,"

Odine shook his head. "As far as I can see, no. They're almost a perfect blend, save aside the noticeable properties that aren't found in human blood,"

"Sirs, you can't just barge in there!" a woman's voice came through the door after Squall and Seifer forced their way into the lab.

"Get away from him Odine," Squall snarled.

Crossing the room like a lion on the hunt, he stands before his son to protect him from the science lecher. He's had a run in with the man's over abundance of hunger for experimenting in the past. He hasn't changed a bit, and just like with Rinoa, he isn't going to allow him to turn his son- especially not a loved one- into a human lab experiment.

Irvine gripped his lover's shoulder. "Squall, Kait's got something in his blood. Odine is gonna help figure it out."

"I don't care. There are other doctors- actual doctors- who can look into it."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," replied the sharpshooter, whose concern is steadily growing. "They're only gonna notice the infection, then send him to Odine anyway. They can't handle whatever this is."

"How do you know?" Casting a sharp, cynical look at the doctor he snips. "because _he_ told you so?"

"No. Because I came to the conclusion myself." Irvine adjusts his hairband, a sign of his being uncomfortable but ready to be blunt all the same. "You know how G.F.s steal our memories when we use 'em too much?"

Squall remembers, all the same his response was crossing his arms. The subject is closed. Irvine may as well be talking into the wind.

"What if they've evolved somehow, what if now they're fusing not just with our mind, but with our DNA?"

Despite wanting nothing to do with the conversation, as he's made up his mind, he felt the need to respond. "That's ridiculous."

"Normally, I'd agree with you, but think about the past year and we've been using the Espers. We don't swap places with them, they fuse with us,"

Odine found Irvine's theory rather interesting. How come he didn't tell him any of this from the start?

"If that's the case… doesn't this mean that it's not just me? But _everyone_ is infected?" asked Kait.

Odine grinned, his long fingers reach for a needle. "Anytime you're ready, I'll gladly collect your samples…"

Squall has never hated the man more than he does now. "If what Irvine said is possible, can it be cured?"

Odine wasn't sure. However, he was going to enjoy finding out.

X x X

Commentary: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I've run out of dialogue hahaha. So looks like there will be one more and done. Thank you for reading and reviewing if you choose to.


	11. The Worldline

It's Selphie's fault.

Seifer's head tipped back and he inwardly groaned, leaving his posture as such while he vacantly gazed at the cold metal ceiling of the submarine. He shouldn't have stayed silent as she ranted away to the little girl, with grandeur ideas of knights and Sorceresses and how they're so sweet, and protective. Just like a bestest friend! Friends. Ha! The chipper little ball of energy in a jumper knows nothing about the Sorceress and her knight relationship. Although, if you're explaining such things to a little girl, he supposed friendship ideals would have to be conveyed. A kid could never understand perfect love and trust, and unwavering loyalty. The stuff real relationship are made of and offer.

Speaking of relationships… He looks over at Zell, standing across from him and playing with the shadows again. Hn. It's probably why the kid is still clinging to his coat like a leech, and won't even let him use the damned bathroom! He's going to burst!

"Hey kid," He began to reason with her. His tone trying to avoid icy and instead go for icing. Sweet and kind. The stuff kids like. "What's your name anyway?"

At first she said nothing. Then she looked over at him, her brows furrowed together as if suddenly her knight were either someone else, or sufficiently lacking when he speaks.

"I'm Seifer."

Zell ceased his boxing match to observe his lover's ability to handle children. He hoped it was better than he treats animals, or at least dogs.

"Everyone has a name, even if he makes it up for himself." Nudging her with his elbow, he asks again. "So what's yours?"

She waved for him to lean down, and when he does she whispers into his ear. "...Azena,"

"Azena, huh?" Tactful. Tactful. "You've gotta need the bathroom by now, why don't you go with one of the girls and.." He stopped mid sentence as she began scrunching herself into a ball against him at just the thought. "I have to go. Will you sit here while I do it? You can't come with me…"

Selphie began giggling into her hand until receiving a severe look from the mini-sorceresses appointed knight. He mouthed that he's going to kill her. It only made her smile, acting as innocent as a peach on a tree that's not quite ready yet, but the farmer picks her anyway.

"Azena, right?" She says coming closer to the pair. "I'm Selphie. Nice to meet you, we met in the cage, remember?"

"Real smooth choice of wording, Sel'," Zell murmured.

"Well it wasn't the park, she knows where she was." Defended the innocent. "I know how you're feeling. Everything is so new, and scary," Stooped before her, balanced on the top pads of her booted feet, her fist under her chin supporting her balance. "But, not everything is scary- and certainly not every one! Have we done anything scary since you met us?"

Azena thought about it, then shook her head.

"And you know, we're all part of a special team called SeeD."

"Like a flower?"

"Yeah, exactly like a flower." Reaching for the girl's tiny hands, she's able to take them into her own. "And we grow protection in our garden."

Squall marvelled at how perverted that sounded, as he stopped writing his report and allowed himself to listen to Selphie's rambling. Seifer somehow snuck away to the bathroom during the girl's speech.

"We'll all protect you," Selphie swung her hand out to impress this statement upon the girl about each one of them.

Rinoa joined the girl on the bench, where Seifer had been seated; she wasn't offended when the child scooted away, she's still working through her feelings about being nabbed by a bunch of strangers from a life she's known for sometime.

"I was like you, for a short period of time."

Azena looked at Rinoa, wide-eyed as the words seemed to resonate with her. "You could do magic, too?"

"Uh-huh. But, mine was sort of borrowed from a mean person who stole my body to use against me and all of them. We didn't know each other well back then, but they all protected me. And they'll protect you, too!"

Azena looked at them all, all but two off in front of the swimming vessel were smiling kindly at her, the other two a blonde woman and a scowling brunete, don't look threatening just curious. There's no harm or foul of curiosity.

"I don't like doing magic, but the templars say I have to. I'm an ass.."

Brows shot, up but Selphie politely chuckled and corrects the girl. "Being an _'asset'_ can be such a bummer-bomb,"

"What's a.. bummer-bomb?"

 _'Hyne.'_ Squall shook her head, face in his palm. _'She'll go from traumatized to traumatizing if Selphie keep leaving impressions on her.'_ Checking the dashboard he can see they're close to home. "What are we gonna do with her once we get to Balamb?"

"If she's truly got sorceress powers, what can we do? They'll be after her to take her back." Quistis replies. "We could send her Esthar, put her up in one of the lunar homes."

"From one dungeon to another… She said it herself, she doesn't like using her ability.. Maybe she can stick around, and just become a normal kid?"

"Sounds like someone is projecting from reliving a moment in time," clucks the secretary.

"Quistis, I would think it of anybody who's being confined through enforced slavery.

If he had said that so many years ago, she would have jealousy wondered just how much he meant that, when he would let a cruel words turn someone down instead of telling them he's not interested. It's a sort of enforced slavery of the heart, because it keeps on ining for that person, despite their rejection. But, that's all done with now. Her feelings were merely fleeting and misunderstood. But sometimes, when he'd look a certain way or brandish that new thing he's learned to do called smiling, she'd often wonder if maybe she really does just love him. Whatever the direction or sense. She cares just a bit more for him than the others. Maybe because he was so in need of love back then, and she wanted to make him feel better but never really got to.

 _'I suppose Irvine is taking care of that aspect of his life now,'_

" _What_?" Asks Squall when noticing that she's staring.

"Nothing," she chuckled. "I was just thinking you may be right, about not sending her to the space station. We'll find somewhere else, maybe even get her adopted."

"In the meantime, we can rely on the White SeeDs to thoroughly investigate the temple."

"Good idea." Says Seifer, having returned from the bathroom, and joined the whispering pair in their private conversation. "Because after what me and Selphie saw, I'm liable to resort to murder if I have to see them again."

"Careful, Seifer, someone might mistake your just for action as actually care." Remarks Quistis, with a sly tone but a neutral expression.

Seifer sniffed to that before replying. "I do care. I don't like seeing little kids get pushed around by adults, it's one thing when kids wanna fuck other over. But what can you do when you're that size, in a room full of bigger stronger assholes, forcing you to perform circus tricks?"

Quistis dipped her head in acknowledgement; while kind of wishing she hadn't chosen teasing Seifer over the seriousness of the situation that a young girl very truly was being abused by a religious group because she may be a young sorceress.

"Edea will know what to do with her," Quistis has a faith in that.

It's second nature for matron. She took care of all of them. Never forgot them either. She's never had her own children, but that didn't cripple her of possessing all the motherly love in the world.

Seifer turned to leave but almost tripped from having to keep himself from railroading the kid right over, as she just appeared stealthily at his side; her tiny hands reaching up to latch onto the knight's coat.

"Hyne, kid, would you watch it. Go sit down; get some rest, you probably need it." He knows that if it had been him in the situation, he never could sleep due to the constant wonder of what would happen once his eyes closed.

She seemed reluctant to move, but when Seifer pointed a finger at the bench seat he'd abandoned a little while again, through with words for her, she listened and retreated back to her seat to lie down.

Smiling, Quistis comments like a well of jests today. "You're a natural; maybe you and Zell can adopt her?"

Seifer scoffs. "And maybe that burger joint clown will mistake you for a long lost relative, and wants you to inherit the family business." He rolled his eyes turning away to this time, return to his seat, but he muttered. "Adopt her, right. Save the jokes for the professionals, Trepe."

Quistis looked at Squall who just gave a shrug. It was a pretty stupid thing to say. But, seeing Seifer let the kid rest her head on his knee, he thought it at least was a sweet idea.

1862\. In the caves beneath Figaro castle.

Exhausted from the fight to victory, the search parties gradually regained their strengths to press on. Kait slid down into the now free of monsters empty divot. They had to have all gathered in this specific spot for some reason. Sticking his hands into the soft, warmed by monsters' body heat soil then he began digging. Slowly at first, then with an almost manic haste. It has to be here! It can't end with them clearing out the blotchy that doesn't belong, only to find out that they're stuck here…. Maybe forever.

All who gathered at the top in the mouth of the cave, re-lit lamps and then watched a young man frantically claw at the earth until he broke down and cried. "I thought it would be here," he brushed the back of his dirty hands across his itchy wet eyed, smearing dirt and Hyne knows what else onto his face. "But it's not."

His sobs turned into a disbelieving chuckle, before reverting back to tears. Sabin made to go down into the home to get him, but Hyland stopped him and went in instead. He held Kait's shoulder, surprised when his rival leaned over into him, wrapping his arms around him for comfort.

It's now 11 in the night. They've exited the tunnels unsuccessful in finding a compression pocket, or any of Prince Sabin's friends or brother. It was a spectacular failure all around.

Kait Kinhart is at an all-time low. Falling back onto the bed, arms spread, he begged for the stone ceiling to come crashing down on top of him; he then wondered how on earth the ceiling could made of stone and not have fallen in in the first place? He stared intensely until his view is blocked by Hyland, who has leaned over him, wondering if he's still in tears.

"I've been thinking," says the white haired Galbadian.

Sucking in some air, as if his voice needed inflation, he remarks. "If it's something snarky, keep it to yourself; I'm really not in the mood." Rolling over, he pressed his sulking expression into the bedding.

Hyland climbed onto the bed, placing his hands on Kait's shoulders he gingerly massages them. "I was going to say that we shouldn't give up. The compressions could be anywhere, not just down a couple dozen tunnels. There could be one in a Chocobo stable, or inside an egg,"

Though he rolled his eyes, he smiled. The thought of making breakfast and being yanked through a portal was kinda funny. He appreciated the offered comfort, right up until it delicately brushed against his cheek, jaw, a thumb across his lower lip… Damn it, Hyland. He looked over his shoulder just in time to meet lips to lips with his rival. And he had to admit it… he was less angry about it than he'd expected to be. The guy's been trying for him since confessing to him back in Esthar. He knows the relentless pursuit of his rival, so he didn't really believe he'd let kissing him go.

"Young sirs?"

The pair catapulted apart, sitting upright like rods, very spooked rods. The maid doesn't come into the room, in case they might be dressing after their baths; everyone came back from the tunnels covered in dirt, blood, and other various messes; but the teen's felt the need to separate all the same.

"Y-" Clearing his throat, Kait tried again. "Yeah?"

"Your meal is in the sitting room, when you're ready to dine."

"Thank you."

They listened as she walked out of the room, then they released their tension in a breath. It was actually goid that she'd interrupted them that could have gotten out of hand.

"I'm gonna eat, I'm starving." Kait promptly left the bedroom before Hyland could do anything else to rattle his sanity, when he's already feeling so torn inside out.

Feeling pretty shaken himself, Hyland waited for his gender to calm down before joining his rival for a very late dinner.

Zell ran his hands up the length of Seifer's gorgeous back. He can never get enough of watching the muscles flex and bend in melt and strain as he worked them to dance with their erotic movements. He snickered when Seifer swore at him, before the panting ex-knight reached around between their connection to re-insert the little muscle head where Zell had pulled free of him. He was, however, doing a fine job of taunting and titillating his senses by grinding his hips up and down to slide his sex between the slick sandwich of his lover's cheeks, so that it rubbed against Seifer's entrance.

They returned to Garden, young sorceress Azena still out cold in her commanded nap, and the SeeD members dispersed once handing the girl over to Edea Kramer's custody. As for what would happen once she wakes, that's anybody's guess. For now, they're no longer responsible. And while the others went separately about their business, Seifer and Zell felt the need to relax in each other's company.

Seifer's heightened groans fell into the mattress beneath him, and Zell's fell into the taller blond's back as he was ordered back into ramming Seifer outright. His strong hands firmly squeeze upon his lover's hips as he came. Pulling out, he sits back on the bed; reaching between Seifer's thighs, he stroked hard up and down; his thumb circling the head as his hand jerked the erection down and gave a senses weakening twist and squeeze up at the base. His other hand worked circles around his lover's elevated rear end until his completion spilled down over the bedding.

…..

"Do you think it could have been, Sis?" Squall asks Irvine. He found the sniper in the library reading a Weapons Monthly. "Ellone's helped us with her gift before. She could have channeled through Kait and had him leave the note about the girl." Taking a seat across from him in the study area, he awaited a reply to his theory.

"I mean, I guess it's _possible._ It'd make more sense than believing Kait's got some kind of psychic intuition, or the possibility of some other supernatural force at work." Playing on the bend of the open book, he adds quietly. "Whatever took place to make us go there, I'm glad we did. That poor kid would probably be dead in a few years time. You know how those places can be sometimes."

 _Unfortunately._ But where are the girl's parents? Or is she an orphan? The victim of some shady business to imprison and abuse a magic user. They'll know the whole story as soon as she wakes up, relaxes to the new surroundings- although, if the space station turns out to be the best solution for her, it's best she not be too comfortable. Seifer should probably steer clear too. It'll give her less of a reason to make a brash decision about her future just because she senses safety in one of her saviors.

The spent pair lay in bed on their backs staring up at the ceiling. Zell cast his blue's over Seifer, then opened his mouth to say something, but was promptly cut off before even a word could get out.

"We're not keeping the kid."

Zell scoffed, and waved it off. "I know. But, I was wondering what's gonna happen to her? I've never met a young sorceress before- maybe we could keep her here at Garden, ya know? Train her to be on our side!" He nods to agree with himself. "It's a pretty good idea."

"It's stupid idea. You know how those templars are, they're gonna be gunning for her- constantly. We'll end up in an all out war over a damned kid who just happens to naturally use magic."

"Magic, that, according to Selphie, they've been stealing from her to use as their own." And he's still tripping over that.

Somehow those worshipers have been studying them- or spying; and upon noticing their Junction systems Draw technique they've copied it by using the more basic natural method of stones from the earth. Runes draw in sources of magic. It's where draw points come from. The dead spirit of monsters coil up and stick to the magic-thirsting rocks, leaving the ability there for anyone able to use it.

And now these sorceress seeking assholes have been leaching from a little girl to fill their selfish desires to do what? They'll never know. Start a war? End the world as Ultimecia intended? Whatever is going through their heads they've become public enemy number one for Gardens as of late. And they'll do whatever it takes to stop them.

"I hope she can just lead a normal life." Zell confessed. "I wouldn't wanna use my magic if that's how people treat me because of it."

Seifer remained silent, though he agrees.

"I'm gonna shower," shared the shorter blond who sits up with intentions to flee. "wanna join me?"

"No. I'm gonna talk to Trepe and see what's going on,"

"Okay." Leaning over, he plants a kiss on his lips then sped off to wash.

Back in the healing world of ruin. Kait and Hyland finish their meal in silence. It was very awkward on three counts. Because of what happened. Because it was stopped. Because of wondering of just how far it was going to go? And maybe there's a fourth reason for the silence… being glad that nothing happened.

"...What's Leo gonna say when she finds out?" Kait mumbled as he stacked the dishes. He felt funny just leaving them on the table for someone else to clean up. He wasn't raised that way. He doesn't think he could live a cushy life with servants and all. Hyland abandoned his plate like it was second nature.

"Leo isn't going to say anything, this isn't real. I mean, it's _real_ between _us_ but, wherever we are now in time... this never happened. We don't exist."

That left a pit in Kait's stomach. What if their lack of existence here left them a nothing there? They could have just rubbed themselves out of everyone's lives completely! All this time travel business was gonna give him an ulcer. Hyne if he could do it all over. He never would have taken aunt Ellone's place.

Walking into the bathroom, he washed the food from his fingers, accumulated there from when he swiped up the sauce from the empty plate to lick away. He then brushed his teeth, grimacing at the charcoal taste. Why their toothpaste is charcoal he'll never know. He's for sure going to pay special attention in history class from now on. Thoroughly rinsing the product and taste from his mouth, he returned to the bedroom.

 _'You've gotta be kidding me,'_ He thinks to himself when seeing Hyland has just now started to undress. His highlighter pale hair looked even more ghostly next to his nude body. "I'm done." Closing his eyes, he walks over to his bed, after making a mental image in his mind to get there without being exposed to the front view of his rival.

Aforementioned rival scoffed seeing what Kait was up; he slipped the men's nightgown over his head letting it shimmy down his body at its own leisure. Following Kait around the bed, he stands behind him waiting for when he opens his eyes.

"Boo!" He pinched his sides, laughter hysterically from Kait's startled yelp. "Would you relax. You are so uptight."

"Can you blame me? I have a girlfriend, and my wavering frenemy is trying to get in my pants. I say I have pretty good ground to stand on for being worked up."

Hyland grinned. "Face it, Kai', you're into me. Someway on some level, you want me just as badly as I want you."

"Do not."

"Do too! I wasn't kissing myself, buddy!"

Turning red, he scoots from the tight space between the bed, Hyland and himself; going around the furniture, he begins to swiftly remove his clothes to change into the night gown. "Well, good night!" He chirped as he slid into bed and yanked the covers up to his chin then over his head.

Yes. He's hiding. It's not a fortress by any means, but the enclosure should assure him some privacy from the bedroom-eyed enemy. No such luck. He released a sigh when feeling a hand creeping up the side of his leg, around his thigh, where it boldly lands on his crotch.

"I wonder how they handle charges of sexual harassment here?" Kait says out loud while moving Hyland's creepy hand, holding onto it to prevent it from going back to where it was. The last thing Hyland needs is to feel that he'd reacted to it. Damn him!

"Tch. Have you seen the staff? I'm guessing it's an official law to find a bedmate or keep having verbal sex with them through hot compliments." He smiled hearing the small whimper from his interest, when he pressed his lips just barely to the back of his neck. "If it doesn't count, why can't we?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Don't you?"

Kait shivered as something warmer than exposed flesh touched his neck. He licked him, and it was… nice. Fuck him. Strength. Strength. Oh Hyne, when did he let go of his hand? It's currently palming and rubbing him through his boxers, then within his boxers then back out…

"Don't tell me that there isn't even the tiniest shred of lust for me in there,"

Rolling over, he looked at Hyland and squints in displeasure. "You're not ugly. It helps."

"So, we can kiss right? Nothing wrong with kissing?"

Kait took a breath, then placed his hand to the back of Hyland's head and pulled him in kissing him. If he must… He will take the lead.

In the current world…

"Zis is the finished product." Odine held a test tube up for the family to see.

Kait looked at the orb inside of the test tube, its deep plum color somehow shined like polished glass, though its clearly more of a gummy in texture.

"There's just the one," Squall assessed. "What about our blood? Irvine's and mine,"

"Your blood wasn't infected,"

"Hmm?" intoned the former SeeD commander. "Are you sure?"

"Spare me your shock through dumb questions," remarked the scientist. "However; if you must have it repeated then, yes, your blood is not infected." Uncorking the test tube; he lifts the teen's hand with his own facing it palm side up, and dumps the orb into it. "Now swallow my boy, and be amazed."

"How up," Irvine stilled Kait's hand from moving the presumed medicine to his mouth. "How do we know that it works?"

Squall seconded that question with a stern glare that the man was trying to put some random thing into their son's body.

Odine didn't bat a lash to the bullying pair, he merely instructed them to follow him over to the simulator computer. It will show them exactly what's going to happen once Kait ingest the capsule. The screen glowed, the crimson blood swirled like salmon roe in a sea of vanilla pudding; but with Kait's infection, his blood is peppered with black spots. The plum liquid then filled in the pudding color his blood floated in entirely. The trio, and the doctor, watch as the infection seemed almost alive as it stretched and bubbled before fizzing up and going away leaving a clean gathering of normal, healthy looking blood cells.

Squall and Irvine exchanged looks over Kait's head. It looked on the level, painful, but on the level.

"And this one pill will take care of it completely?" Kait marveled. How could such a tiny thing circulate throughout his entire body? "Dads?"

Odine rolled his whole head in a groan. "Do you want to be cured or not? You have to look to daddies for your own health; what is this world coming to?"

Seifer, who hung back in the lab watching silently, decided to take his leave and locate his missing lover. Knowing Zell, he's probably got the Returners hopped up on hot dogs, exhausted and practically dead on the floor of a nearest gym. Removing his cell phone from his pocket, he dials his number.

"Hello?" came the martial artist voice down the line; he sounds in good spirits.

"Where are you?"

"Whoa, Seifer! Hey," Zell tells the others who called. "S'up Seif', are you still in Winhill?"

"No. I'm unfortunately in Esthar when I'd rather be at home. The kid had an issue, so I came with the brood."

"The what? Oh, Squall," he answered his own question. "We're just about to go to dinner, want in?"

Seifer can hear who sounds like King Edgar talking in the background, asking if he can dismantle the device to see how it works; after which Zell replies that he'll take them to the manufacturing company tomorrow, and that he wants to return to his call.

"We just left from there a couple hours ago," Zell said, once the phone was back in his custody. "How's Kai', d'you know what's wrong with him?"

"He's got some kind of a bug in his blood. The mad scientist thinks he's got the cure, though, he should be fine in no time." Walking to a nearby chair lift, he asks. "Where are you? I'll meet you there."

"We left the theater ten minutes ago, we're going to Foxes- can you find it?"

"Yeah."

"See you there, bye."

Seifer hung up his call. Stuffing the phone back into his pocket he takes the shoot towards the busy city center. Awaiting the exit of the current riders, he then climbed on taking a seat.

In another part of the city, the separated crowd ran into each other.

"Terra, you should have been at the movies," Locke was saying, a mirthful smile on his face. "The pictures were coming right from the screen!"

"Really?" She sounds confused at how that's possible.

Quistis suddenly felt guilty for making the theater sound like sin, when Terra should have gone instead of keeping her company. But, maybe it's not too late, she could still go. Checking her watch, she thought about stopping by the lab first to check on Kait.

"We're meeting up with Seifer, then going to dinner." Zell says offhandedly.

"So Squall and Seifer have arrived," Quistis knew Kait was in good hands, not that he wasn't with just Irvine there, but more often than not Squall seems more mature. "Well, if you're not too tired Terra, I'd love to take you to the movies,"

"Sure. I'll go."

"That reminds me, I brought these for you," Setzer hands her a box of Maltese. "Its supposed to be milk," he was pleased to see her smile. "I know you've been craving it lately."

"Thank you," getting up on her toes she gives him a peck on the lips. She's been ravenous lately, even after just having dinner, she knew the extra sweet would hit the spot. Terra held the box as if it were fine jewelry.

"We'd better get going, see you all later." Quistis says. Linking arms with Terra, the pair start away, waving hello and goodbye as they passed Seifer.

The ex-knight's cyan colored gaze lingered on Terra but he doesn't stop the two from going wherever it is they're headed. He doesn't miss a beat walking along with Zell and the others.

Back at the lab.

The group watch Kait for a reaction to the pill. He swallowed it and after a brief complaint about discomfort in the claim that he can feel it working, he remained fine after having consumed it through a five minute period.

"I think it worked, I mean, I never felt weird from the infection, but I definitely feel a slight change…" he smiled happily at his parents.

Odine looked ready to pat himself on the back, until…

Kait froze, his smile slowly fading and in its place his expression grew confused, then he stared ahead of him at nothing, lethargic. And soon after he released a blood curdling scream.

"Kait!" Irvine grabbed him, lowering him to the floor in case he fainted.

Squall grabbed the doctor's shirt collar at a choke hold. "What did you do to him?" He growled.

"I did nothing, what is this but a side effect? Get your hands off of me! Security!"

"You'll be dead before they get in here," hissed the lion, pulling back his fist he stopped, not because of a guard, or having come to his senses, but because of what was going on in front of him.

The time machine has been activated. Releasing the doctor, he and the scientist stare confused by the sight. Did someone turn it on? Odine's gaze whipped towards the screaming teen. Could it be?

"The boy… Could he be…?" He was almost whispering in awe.

"What?" asked Squall becoming more concerned.

"Subject _zero_."

In the year 2012.

Seifer is eavesdropping on the conversation going on between Quistis Trepe and Edea Kramer. They're talking about Azena.

"I think the best thing for her would be if we sent her to the space station above Esthar." Quistis chose, then explained why. "There, she can be monitored by professionals; she will be swiftly handled should her true powers awaken. She's young, but we know what magic does to a person after a certain point."

Edea listened to her former daughter quietly, giving her words the consideration they need. When Quistis was done she gave her opinion. "Azena is young, which means that she can be trained. Her natural abilities are astonishing, with a world filled with para-magic users, a natural is rare… she's definitely not someone to play around with. I honestly believe that the space station would be a good idea, however… It feels wrong. Look at what happened not even a decade ago; Adel spoke through the radio waves and turned me insane. Ultimacia wasn't that far behind. Without proper training, we don't know what the girl can do." She shrugged out her hands. "She's dangerous. I can work with her, look after her… Azena could go mad with age. But, I will see to otherwise as best I can."

"Headmistress, I can't let you take on that responsibility." Quistis searched for the right words to say, the correct scenario to have Matron listen to reason that Esthar is the best choice. "The frequencies have long since been repaired, and sorceress Adel is dead. I was there when Irvine made that final shot. Must you put yourself at risk like this?"

"I must. If Azena is under another's care, who knows what we might have to face in the future. …I will send for doctor Odine, perhaps he can design another bracelet to nullify her abilities after her lessons. I can have a lock installed on it, so there's no chance of her removing it."

Quistis sat with the idea for a moment. It still seemed like too big and undertaking, especially for a former sorceress.

"Quistis, I do understand your concerns. But, I don't think that there's any threat of either of our minds going dark just being together."

"A sorceress must pass on her abilities before she dies… you're not dead Matron, you're still a sorceress."

"And how many years have passed between us since then?"

A silence stretched between them. Then, alas, Quistis agreed to keeping the girl at Garden.

Seifer slipped away from the office; satisfied with the results of the conversation. He believes in Matron. If anyone can protect the girl, it's the same person who's protected him. He unconsciously touched his choker as he wandered off back into the main part of the building.

In the present time.

Kait's screams ceased, but his body was having full-blown fits, they had to strap him down!

"What's happening to him?" Irvine asked.

Odine answered, since the lack of threat was not there, unlike with other one. "Kait is free from the virus," he hands him the papers from the re-analyzed blood. All tests were negative. "but, if he truly is the unknown traveler, he may be experiencing an episode as the world lines try to align for him; somewhere in the vast universe there could be a Kait or even Kaits experiencing the same thing."

"What does that mean? Is it a good thing?" It sure doesn't seem so. Kait looks like he's having a seizure.

"Think of it as being the film of a cassette- you do know what a cassette is?" Squall and Irvine gave an unsure shrug of their shoulders.

Odine sighed. Surrounded by morons, uneducated, and so on youths is what he's thinking before he goes on to explain. "Film has the ability to have sounds or pictures imprinted on them like a stamp. This stamp can be imprinted on with new data each time- however; the more it happens the more the tape stretches. Sometimes the sounds or images become warped and you can hear new sound while old sound is playing beneath it." Looking at the pained young man he says. "Kait's mind is trying to catch up and override the unneeded with needed."

"What about the time machine, why is it reacting?"

"His mashed up world lines must be using it to find his way. Somewhere exists that extra sound that should not be, and I'm guessing he is what displaced your new friends to this century." Pointing to the pair he says. "If they want to get home, I suggest you bring them back here, asap!"

Squall was on his phone instantly calling Zell, as well as Irvine to call Quistis in case they aren't all together.

If the group had arrived any sooner the speed of light would have giggled.

"The machine works? How do you know?" Edgar asks. "What or whom did you test it on?"

"We've located the tether in this boy,"

They all look at the strapped down teen, sweat beading and rolling down his forehead, his color looks clammy, and his breathing is shallow.

"Goddess," Setzer says. "What did you do to him? He looks deathly ill,"

"Nothing to concern yourselves about as he did not go through the machine; he has activated it. He is our missing link, the reason you're all here is because of his travels through time. He must have knocked into a timeline too far back while attempting to do something… and accidently brought you all here through a compression warp."

Confused, Locke says. "Meaning?"

"The rift is trying to correct itself, if you're going you'd better hurry before it's through."

Locke and Edgar easily moved towards the glowing machine with Setzer not too far behind, but Terra remained where she's standing.

"Terra, hurry." Setzer pleads.

"We don't have much time, you heard the man," Locke says to her, waving her over to them.

But she shook her head. "I'm not going. I wanna stay here."

Quistis smiles kindly. "Terra, that's very sweet. But, you can't stay here."

Terra flinched as though the young woman had physically hit her wit those words. "Why not?" She looked from Quistis to her friends and lover with sincerity. "I like it here. We could build lives here."

"But Terra," Setzer approached her, hand outstretched taking the Esper girl's into his own. "We don't belong here. They're giving us the chance to go home. It's what we've wanted. We must take it,"

Snatching her hand back she shakes her head. "It's our choice, we can want something else. …And I choose to remain here."

Edgar approached her as well, "Terra, why do you want to stay? What about your home? What about my brother?"

"You can…" she started to say that they could without her, but she'd miss them terribly. "Sabin can come here,"

"And the others… Realm, Gau, Strago, Mog, Shadow and the others?"

"They can all be here too."

Locke is baffled by this turn of events, they all are. Fun is fun, he's sure he'll never forget the movies, but they could never live here. Although, he could only imagine what unclaimed treasures could exist in such a lavish existence.

"Terra where is this coming from?" has she been unhappy at home? Is this her way of punishing them.

"I think a world like this is just where someone like I need to be; they accept magic here. The Espers, my people have found a rebirth here… it's beautiful. They're allies in battle, maybe even friends… At home we're extinct. At home we're abused just because we're different." Her breaths are hard and shallow; a gathering of tears clouds her voice. "I want this life. I.. I kind of think we deserve it…"

"But we don't fit in here," Locke exclaimed.

"We do! …Or we could," she looked from her friends the each of the helpful SeeD instructors. Her green eyes begged them to agree, begged for them to be on her side and allow them all to stay. Their friends can join them, though she doesn't know how. But if this lab man Odine is smart enough to create this much, than who knows what other wonders he can accomplish. Surely bringing the others here would be child's play for him. Even if the wait would be long.

Setzer can see that she's adamant in her decision to stay. But why? "Terra, you must have another reason. The disappearance of the Espers hasn't bothered you before now. Have you missed them that much?"

"At times..."

Edgar tried his hand. "We could make a memorial for them. A place that's lovely and free, protected by law from anyone violating it." Seeing Terra shake her head, he sighs. "I cannot abandon all of Figaro. It was my home, filled with my people. They need their king."

"I'm sorry." She hangs her head. "If it was only about me I would go; I'm happy at home, Setzer, you have to know that but…" she glanced around at all the curious strangers, and her friends, then she quietly confessed to her fiance. "I'm pregnant."

"You.. you're.. _expecting_?" to say that the gambler is stunned would be putting it mildly. He'd be less shocked to find out his parents were both spirits. This is the most sensational thing he's ever heard! "And you're sure?"

Terra nods, smiling with him as he embraces her. "Celes was with me at the clinic."

Odine quirked at the possibilities of a half breeds half bread child, he was about to say something akin to her allowing him to run some test until he received a punch to the back of his head from Irvine, proving Odine wrong about the only violent one in the family being Squall.

"This is such wonderful news," Setzer kissed the too of her head.

"Then you understand why we can't go. Our children could have better lives here. A safer existence then back home where the next dignitary can come along and try enslaving them. If I could transform here to heal myself then that means my Esper side hasn't fully gone away… our family could be peppered with changelings like me. Don't you want them to live in a world that accepts us?"

"Terra," this time it's Squall who speaks up; he's been watching his son this entire time. And he's looking out for his families safety. "You have to go back. Kait, my son, is in agony. He's scattered subconsciously all over the place, his existence may be in jeopardy if you all aren't meant to be here."

"He's right," Irvine chimed in. "So like, I'm not saying your reasons to stay aren't valid, but… who's to say that your family won't be the ones to pave the way for the Espers' return? I mean, if you think about it… Y'alls family could be the reason why our lives with Guardians and Espers co-existing is possible," he glanced at Kait, then looks back at Terra. "Not going back could ruin all of this, you may not get to live in it as we do, but you could be the ones creating it in your likeness."

Setzer met the sniper's gaze, silently thanking him with a dip of a nod.

Terra thought about that. Being able to change their world through more than just landscaping and home building. But to make the lives of other species matter. Smiling at what a fool she's being, she released her embrace with her fiance to go and shake their hands.

"You may be right. …Thank you for helping me to see that."

The Returns all went through a brief but sincere goodbye. Terra stopped lastly at Seifer who stood off in a distance from the others.

"Goodbye Seifer, sorry we fought." She blushed.

"I'm sorry I beat you," he smiled teasingly.

"Don't you wish," she smiled back.

"Terra? There's something that I've been trying to ask you,"

"Yes?"

"You're an Esper, but your mother was human… What was her name?"

"Madeline."

Seifer smiled to himself. "I think I might be your great, great, great, great,"

Terra balked and said. "Watch it, boy,"

"Grandson." Showing her his palm, he ignites a ball of chi there. "I think your kind have gotten advanced over the years."

Terra looked at this with great surprise and shock. Then her expression softened. "My greatest… I'd like that," Giving him a hug, she then moves away to join the others.

It's time to go home…

Epilogue

The Returners found themselves waking up before a pool of water inside a cove underground. Another search party had gone down when in search of the missing teen's who'd mysteriously vanished that night.

"Majesty!"

"It's his Majesty, and the others!"

"Edgar? Edgar! It is you!"

They were given medical attention and bed rest within the castle for an entire week. Who knows how long they'd been in the caves. The dehydration and malnutrition wasn't severe but neither was it so little that it left no cause for concern. Terra was checked out by the castle doctor, though she's sustained an injury from the start of wood, her body healed itself just in time to protect her and her child. And the proud soon-to-be parents celebrated soul and body, making love to each other anytime the happiness struck them again.

Sorceress Azena took training under Edea Kramer's wing. The child revealed herself as a blood magic barer: pain, meltdown, and osmosis were the outward skills to the frightening ability she has to manipulate a person's cells through osmosis.

She worked hard at using properly and self controlling herself with her gift. She grew up to become a very prominent hematologist in Esthar.

And as for the temple in Vyanagara. The place was shut down. The parishioner and his followers arrested and jailed, changed with endangerment, abuse, murder- a reality they had to present to the young girl at age 13 was the murder of her parents. And the village leader has been jailed as well. Although it was not all of the worshipers who were punished, the Garden cadets would not rest until all were brought to justice.

As for Kait Kinhart and Hyland Strand…

The time traveling pair were pulled into the time warp. The stream of time flow ripped them this way and that meaning to restore them to a present state. 2 of them simply cannot exist in life, so one of them had to go. The pair clung to each other until limb and life was removed from the rift.

The image is blurred. His surroundings so stark and gray.

 _'Where am I?'_ He wonders. Dark blue eyes scan what little can be seen through the glass door of the canister bed he's lying in. 'Why'm I wet?' He wonders. _'Hyland.. where's Hyland?!'_ he raises his hand, it conked against the glass door.

"He's awake… Kait?! Irvine, come look! Sis, he's awake!" Squall shouts frantically.

Kait can hear Irvine in the background calling for doctor Odine, before he sees his pop smiling down at him, both his fathers are, and aunt Ellone.

The door opened with a compressed huff of air, another one sounds in the short distance. Kait was having a horrible flashback as he was snatched into hug after hug by just… everyone! They all patted him and hugged him asking him how he feels.

"Hungry." Cracked a dry voice making everyone laugh joyously. "And tired,"

"Tired?" Selphie wondered. "How can you be tired when you've been asleep for like 3 years?"

"Huh?"

"You took my place in the time machine," Ellone explained. "We wanted to find a cure for the mysterious monster-blood outbreak."

"And did we?" He wonders. 3 years… he's been in a coma for three years? What happened? This isn't making any sense!

"Did we ever," Odine beamed. "Thanks to the smarts of my assistant Azena, the virus was completely cured."

"Azena…" he whispered. "But the sorceress?"

"What sorceress?" Asks Squall.

Kait looked at a young woman, the lab assistant whose name badge says Azena Kramer. "It must have been a dream. Where's Hyland?"

"I'm here," groaned the second traveler of time. He's also sitting in a capsule bed.

"The machine fragged him too." Zell says to Kait's confused expression.

"This will all make sense eventually," Squall informs them. "For now, you get some rest. We'll bring you something to eat." He pet the top of his son's head. A relieved pride on both his parents faces.

"I'll get the food, help me Rin',"

"Okay." Rinoa followed Selphie out of the room.

Laguna, began talking about a party for when the young men of 19 recovered. All the fun and games.

Kait drank it all in, an inward smile on his soul as he realized they did it. They beat the odds and changed their world. One day at a time. He can't make sense of it all, not when he thought he was dead. Not when he and Hyland.. in the castle… he can still feel himself inside of him… was it all some trippy dream?

He's not sure. Not entirely. But, he's fine with that as he's handed a cell phone and told it was for him. And on the line came a familiar voice.

"I heard you finally woke up, buddy! Congrats!"

Sorin…

The End

X x X

Commentary: this was so unlike anything I've ever typed before. I don't know how you all received it but I had fun. I learned so much about time from watching this and that; I've learned a lot about FF8 and 6 that I just love their world's even more. But, this ends the Kait saga. From now on I'm just doing straight up fantasy stories. I hope you all will read those as well. And thank you for reading this. I hope you understood it. Until next time. Have a good one


End file.
